The Razgriz
by pir84lyf
Summary: Garret Lawson, his fighter squad and war. Will his nightmares reveal a face of an old enemy that's close to home before things worse? Thrust into a war, he fights to keep his squad alive. Trained by a legendary uncle, he flies, with unmatched skill. He dreams, to reveal the killer of his family. The legend becomes his story. Behold the Demon of Razgriz, it's wings of black sheath.
1. Prologue : Garret Blaze Lawson

**The Razgriz**

Note: I thought I'd stick to how I would play the game and use specific planes. I not a master of aerial combat maneuvers or military ranks but I want to make it as close as possible. Anything in italics (or slanted) is a thought. It will have the character name and then the thought on a separate line. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I love the story of the Razgriz squad and I love Ace Combat 5. Well, here goes! The story title repeats before the start of ever chapter. i fixed this in later parts. My first, by nice!

**Prologue : Garret "Blaze" Lawson**

Heierlark Air Force Base, aka The Freezer. Fall '09. Final flight exams.

"This is Capt. Artt Neilson to tower. Cleared for takeoff?" radioed Neilson, to get in the air and test on his best pilots to date, Garret Lawson, who prefers to be called Blaze.

"This is tower. You are cleared for takeoff Capt. Neilson."

"See you in the sky Blaze" as he roared off in his F-5e Tiger "Bandit".

"Right behind you, Capt'n. Tower, cleared?" chimed Blaze into the radio.

"Blaze, this is tower, good luck!"

Blaze and his F-5E climb into the blue sky. It's peaceful, like a second home to Garret. Up here he's free, up here he's alive.

"Ready Blaze?" radio's Capt. Neilson, "I'm itching for a good one."

"As I'll ever be Capt. Neilson."

As Blaze checks his radar he formulates a plan and heads up in the clouds.

Blaze: _Pounce him from the sun. Use his technique against him._

"Gotcha!" remarked Neilson as he sees Blaze climb to 6000 feet.

"Come find me, old man!"

As Neilson climbs out the cloud bank, he loses visual on Blaze when he gets a tone over his headpiece.

Blaze: _Closing on the Captain_.

"Do you like Swiss cheese Cap?" asked Blaze.

"No, and you won't either" says Neilson as he banks his plane and heads south flying into the grey clouds. Blaze hangs out over the clouds knowing his instructor will wait until the last minute before climbing out again

Blaze: _As long as I am in the sun, should be alright, but just in case…._

Blaze follows his instructor into the clouds and emerges underneath it. Scanning the visible area for a hint of glint or faint exhaust fumes he punches the engines alive just as he hears the familiar rush of a F-5.

"Done playing hide and seek Blaze?" asks Neison

"Just waiting for you to stretch your legs Bandit. Let's get this test started!"

Blaze kicks in the afterburners and zooms off for a mile with the captain behind closely. Cleverly evading "missile" lock and staying out of "gun" range.

Nielson: _These lasers better get a lock on him quick. Ah got it!_

Blaze hears the familiar tone of a lock, rolls left and banks into horizontal Immelmann Turn. Right before straightening out, he cuts the throttle, hits the brakes and almost does a power slide in mid-air, cutting into the trailing F-5 while keeping it in "gun" range. Neilson is astounded by what he saw and it takes a while to realize that he is "gun" range of Blaze and he is no being hunted.

"Guns away!" cries out Blaze as his fake bullets hit the captain's right wing. Neilson up and to the right but Blaze was already hot on his trail.

"ONE MINUTE" the tower controller says over the radio. The crowd watching below has never seen anyone go past 1:10 and it's about to happen, with captain being hunted much less.

Neilson: _Further into the clouds, just a bit longer._

The test has now gone into a very dark wet cloud and Blaze has now lost his instructor who has managed to find himself behind Blaze.

"Blaze, it's been fun but it's time to end this test."

"Yes sir it has been, but tell me something", he says as the tone in his ear starts up, "have you seen a Cobra loop done in an F-5?" as Blaze yanks his plane up, hits the brakes and does a vertical corkscrew into a loop right over the captain. The captain, stunned, doesn't hear the tone and only sees his dashboard light up. He has lost. His student has bested him with a maneuver that most advanced pilots have trouble completing in newer jets.

On the ground, the crowd is going crazy. The clouds parted just long enough for on looking trainees to see the Cobra loop and Blaze to get behind his instructor, all while being nearly vertical and gun him down.

Looking on among the trainees were Lars Clarkson, the self professed "best pilot to ever grace the skies" even more so than the aces from the war with Belka 15 years ago including Cipher and Solo Wing Pixy. Kei Nagase was also looking with amazement. She was 23 of Japanese descent. She is from south Osea. She too passed her test two days ago but it was no way compared to what Blaze did.

After getting pats on the back and great praises from his fellow flyers, Blaze came face to face with a disgruntled Lars and his posse.

"You will never fly in my skies" sneered Lars as he walks off with his group and one of the newer female pilots under his arm.

Blaze: _Not sure what he as against me but he has got to let it go. And I feel bad for her too._

Later that night in his room, there's a knock on his door.

"Come in." It's Captain Neilson and Base Commander Arnold Thompson. Thompson, a 6'5 50 year old man ran this base like a small town. He fought in the Belkan War. He saw the Belkans drop the nuclear weapons on their own soil and vowed to never kill again. But he knew that pilots would need to be trained and he was satisfied with being an instructor and then Base Commander.

"Oh Captain Neilson, Commander Thompson" as Blaze saluted his superiors. They returned his salute.

"At ease Lawson" said Thompson, "I saw your test today, excellent flying."

"Thank you sir."

Then Neilson spoke. "But we have some bad news."

"Bad news, how?" Blaze was starting to feel uneasy.

"It's your uncle, Garret," said Neilson gently. "His cancer has progressed. He's in the hospital."

Garret's heart sank. Ever since he lost his parents at the start of Belkan War, he only knew one family member, Uncle Michael Smith. Or as history calls him, Cipher. After the war he and his wife Cynthia took him in at the age of 10. Cipher taught him to fly. To love the sky like it was second home. They traveled in the summers in-between school and saw different people and cultures. Cipher, like his dad, Charlie, was Osean of a dark complexion, but his mom, Angelica, was Belkan. The three were visiting family in Ustio when troops stormed the home and killed everyone except a scared Garret who then barely escaped a burning building. After the war, Cipher searched for him, eventually finding him in an orphanage in Osea.

For the last few years Cipher has been battling pancreatic cancer. But this time it took control of Cipher's body. He was dying, and fast.

"When can I go home to see my Uncle?"

"We can get you a transport to get you home by tomorrow afternoon to the mainland."

"Thank you both, very much."

Thompson spoke up, "Are u going to be alright?"

"I hope so sir. He's my last family." After a pause, "I think I'll go the party to clear my head."

"We understand. Catch up with your peers and have some fun." And with that, the older men left a silent Blaze.

At the party, Kei Nagase was looking for Blaze when she was approached by Lars.

"Hey there sweetness. Want to dance?"

"No, I rather drink my own vomit and swim in arsenic than spend another minute talking to you."

Then Lars, never having any girl refuse him, grabbed her and his drunken state, tried to molest her in a dark corner when she kneed him the 'nads and took off down a hall way with Lars in tow. She ran into Blaze who realized that something was up. That's when Lars stumbled into the hallway. He was so focused on Kei that he didn't see Blaze standing there.

"Hey Clarkson!"

Lars finally recognized Blaze and growled.

"I WANT THE GIRL!"

"Don't think so. You've been a pain here at the base since you showed up. Talking down to the trainees like they are beneath you. Acting like a tough guy because you can't fly. Your ego may have your crew fooled but not me or Kei."

With that Lars lunged his 6'2 frame at the smaller Blaze and found himself into an Attitude Adjustment1 and on to his back cringing in pain and then went out cold.

"And another bites the dust." Turning to Kei, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. How come you're not at the party?"

With a long stare, Blaze said, "It's a long story." And then Blaze leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor.

"My uncle is dying. I leave tomorrow." It was an hour ago that the captain and base commander saw him and he just let it all out.

"I'm sorry to hear that," as she sat down next to him and hugged him. The amazing pilot from earlier today, one that the younger trainees looked up to, yet always alone, needed a friend.

"He was my only older blood family and I know he needs me."

"Was he married?"

"Still is. Coming up on 16 years and 2 daughters." After a few more minutes of shed tears Blaze thanked Kei for being there, got up and left for his room.

The next day, Blaze boarded a C-130 and returned home to Central Osea to Cipher's house where he was greeted by Cynthia at the airport.

July, 15th of 2010

A weak Cipher laid him room overlooking the lake. It was peaceful and serene as he listened to light breeze, the birds singing, and his wife reading to him.

Cipher: _The time has come._

"Honey," coughed Cipher, "get everyone here." Cynthia called the twins, Mycelia and Tanya, and Garret from the backyard to the bedroom.

It was a somber moment as the family sat together in the room and looked back over the years. Cipher to Blaze that his parents would love to see him now and that they would be very proud of him and that he should never give up flying. He asked to be alone with his and Blaze and the girls left the room and went to his room where they sat together. Being the brother-figure to them, he never let them see him cry. He held them close as was the custom when the girls were upset and cried with them. A few minutes later they heard Cynthia weep.

August 10, 2010.

"And may the flight angels carry thee to thy rest. Amen," whispered a somber minister to the crowd of 60 or so guests. Mutual friends and some extended family of Cynthia and Cipher were there including a few from their younger days. Even the twins invited some friends. Blaze was alone in the corner when he was approached by Captain Neilson and Commander Thompson.

Neilson asked Thompson as they approached him,"Too upset for an old friend?"

"You know I think so."

Blaze looked up and ran to the gentlemen when he remembered to salute.

Thompson replied, "A salute is nice but so is a man hug." And the three group hugged.

When Blaze asked how they knew his uncle, they said they flew with him on a number of missions including the fateful Battle of the Round Table. They took Blaze to meet a laughing Captain Jack Bartlett of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron of the Osean Air Force located at Sand Island Air Base. Bartlett was good man, a bit harsh with his rookies but cared for them nonetheless like a father.

"So this is the young pilot you are telling me about Artt," asked Bartlett.

"Yes he is. He pulled a Cobra in an F-5 while nearly vertical."

"Wow," Bartlett was amazed. "I can use a pilot like you in my squad. Especially since that punk Clarkson was sent home for trying to molest a girl who would become a rook under me."

"Wait, Clarkson? Lars Clarkson," asked Blaze.

"Yep. You know him," responded Bartlett.

"I, uh, body slammed him my last night at Heierlark. He was trying to get to a fellow pilot…uh…Kiki, Kim?"

Thompson cut in, "Kei Nagase."

"Yeah, her. Wait, she's at Sand Island," asked Blaze.

"Yes," spoke Neilson, "and quite the stronger person now because of that moment. Would you like to go to Sand Island in September Blaze?"

"I haven't been in a plane in a while. It's been months. If I could back to Heierlark, to get my wings and then go to Sand Island… But I can't leave Aunt Cynthia…"

"You should go. Go fly. You can leave in a week," smiled Cynthia who has glad to hear Blaze speak of flying again. "You have to say a proper goodbye to the girls first and you know it takes a week."

Bartlett spoke up, "Your uncle made a request that I take you if you passed your test and since you did pass, I will honor it. It won't be easy kid. Can you handle it?"

Blaze asked Thompson if it can be done and Thompson smiled. Blaze looked at Bartlett and replied with a resounding yes sir.


	2. Chapter 1 - Sand Island

**The Razgriz**

Note: the chapters should be a little shorter from the prologue. I wanted to get Blaze's story in. well, my version of his story anyways. The game starts here.

**Ch. 1: Sand Island**

_15 years ago, there was a war._

_Well...war's broken out here plenty of times before._

_They've tried to invade the southlands through the northern valley  
time and again._

_Luck was never on their side, though, and their victories didn't last long._

_They didn't realize that times had changed._

_Facing one defeat after another, losing territory and watching their nation dwindle,  
they built up their industrial strength to unprecedented heights and used it to wage one final battle against the world._

_That was 15 years ago..._

_They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated._

_The Belkans then committed the unthinkable-they used nuclear weapons on their own soil._

_Seeing this tragedy unfold before their own eyes,  
the victorious countries vowed to throw down their weapons._

_The world was once again at peace._

_And thanks to them, it seemed it would last forever._

_On a distant island, far away from civilization,  
the protectors of the peace take to the skies._

September 23, 2010 Sand Island Air Base

Blaze stepped off the C-130 transport at 10 am. It was hot. Very, very hot. He was guided in the base to meet a smiling Bartlett getting his F-4G Phantom prepped for a training flight later in the hour.

"'Bout damn time you got here kid. How was the flight?"

"Bothersome. The plane shook on the way here," replied Blaze. Blaze looked at Bartlett's plane. "An F-4? Cool! Haven't seen one in ages!"

Bartlett introduced Blaze to a senior mechanic and former fighter pilot Peter N. Beagle, or Pops. After pleasant introductions Blaze hung around the hanger to see if he could be of help before meeting anyone else.

"Go get situated in the base. Meet some people your age," joked Pops. "I'm fine here."

Inside, it was nice, cool and had a light smell of pine. He noticed a young officer walking towards him in a hallway.

"2nd Lieutenant Garret Lawson," he saluted.

"At ease soldier, I'm Lt. Colonel Allen Hamilton. Hamilton will do," Hamilton said as he offered his hand. "Welcome to Sand Island."

The two toured the building that housed the crews for a while and chatted when Hamilton's radio went off requesting that he come to the tower immediately. He told Blaze where to find the main desk and room key and rushed off.

Blaze: _I have a bad feeling about this, big time._

Blaze kept walking till he found the reception desk and gave all the information required and got his room key.

Blaze: _Room 221, room 221._

Blaze entered and found the room well kept and that it smelled familiar. He looked at the bunks and noticed that the bottom one was more used than the top.

Blaze: _Top bunk it is, then._

He sighed as he sat on the couch opposite the bunks, threw his pack down, and said a silent prayer. He had a feeling to go back to Pops. So got up, took off his top shirt, put on a tee, rubbed his scar and left.

Outside, there was panic. He saw Pops and another person in a jeep leave Hanger C and drive up to him.

"Get in! We got trouble!"

The other person was a pilot who introduced himself as Alvin H. Davenport but to call him Chopper. They raced to an east facing runway when a F-4 and an F-5 landed on other one. A plane had crashed and the jeep was closer than even fire trucks. Blaze didn't see the plane fall but Pops and Chopper did and the trio did the best to pull the pilot out but he was already. The dog tags said his name was Peter Svenson. Blaze had been here for an hour and a half and people were dying already. He looked at the taxiing Phantom and Tiger.

Blaze: _I gotta ask Bartlett and the pilot in the No. 7 what happened._

Pops, Chopper, and Blaze left the wreckage and went to go find Bartlett or that pilot in the No. 7 Tiger but couldn't find a trace except empty planes. A message over the intercom told all pilots of the 108th, or Wardog, Sqaud to meet in conference room 132 at 1300 with Bartlett. Chopper and Blaze were the first ones there by 1240 waiting. Since the accident, they haven't separated and got to know each other.

Kei Nagase brought herself to the room when she recognized Blaze, her heart jumped. She hasn't seen him in nearly a year.

"Blaze," she asked silently.

"Kei, is that—you. Wow." Blazed blushed. He thought she was cute back at Heierlark but she took his breath away.

She ran to hug him. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

"When did you get here?"

"This morning actually. I saw you land. I heard a little bit of what happened. I'm glad you're ok."

Chopper asked, ruining the moment. "How do you two know each other?"

Blaze answered, "We met back at Heierlark last year."

The two caught up for a while until the crowd started to pour in. The trio sat close together.

Bartlett came in at 1300 and pulled up a chair and just stared at the roof for awhile. Then he spoke, calm, cool and collected.

"Alright, listen up. We're short on pilots and after today you nuggets will be sitting alert. If we launch, stay on me. Nagase."

"Sir," Kei said.

"You're flying No. 2 on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what else you might get into."

Kei Nagase went pale. Blaze could sense her tension from behind her and gave her a pat on shoulder.

"Davenport." Bartlett said.

"Sir?"

"You're flying with me too."

Nagase spoke up, "Who's flying trail."

Bartlett smiled, "The guy behind you. I'd like to introduce you all to 2 Lt. Garret Lawson. Lawson, you got everything worked out, call sign too?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good. Dismissed." And with that Bartlett left the room and went to see Pops.

Blaze, Chopper, and Kei, who wanted to be called Edge, stayed back and sat in silence. It wasn't until Chopper's growling stomach broke the silence.

"Chow time. You two coming?" asked Chopper.

Blaze could still see Kei was still a bit out of it.

"Naw, you go on ahead, bro. We'll catch up." When Chopper left, Blaze pulled up Bartlett's chair in front of her.

"What's wrong."

Kei didn't respond. Blaze remembered a little trick that he used on the twins.

"Ok, if you don't talk, I'll just keep naming things off and the more silent you are, the righter I am."

Kei smiled a bit.

"Ah, there we go." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Kei. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, it's just that, I feel like there was.."

"More you could do?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her up to her feet. For a girl he barely spoke to before she was responsive to him and she needed a friend. He pulled her into a hug and she broke down. After a while they were outside the room.

"Thanks Garret, I needed that."

"Just returning the favor from last year."

"If you don't mind me asking how is your uncle?"

"Dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it."

"Well not all of it."

Blaze told her about the cancer and how he died at home. He altered meeting Bartlett and his arrival here at the base. He didn't tell her about who his uncle was.

She told him about getting Clarkson kicked out and her transfer to Sand Island. It was 5pm when they got done talking. The pair got up and went for dinner.

They met up with Chopper in the cantina gorging himself sitting next to a trainee pilot named Hans Grimm, who looked more terrified than disgusted.

Blaze decided to turn in early to check up on his plane in the early morning.

Blaze: _Damn it, I'm lost, again. These are the showers, and this is the…here it is. Room 221. Bout time. A little exercise and then bed._

Blaze put on his mp3 player, turned up the volume and started sit-ups.

Kei approached her room humming to herself. She opened the door and found Blaze doing pushups in her room to the beat of some high paced song, his muscles rippling away. She stood there wondering why he was in her room. Her train of thought when Blaze got up, closed his eye, turned around and stretched. Kei saw the burn scar on his rightt side and fought a gasp.

"Whoa! Kei! Hey! What's up," he asked shocked. "Wait, this is your room isn't it?"

Kei nodded, still shocked to find him shirtless and built, even with the scar.

"I was assigned. I promise, I didn't know," as he started to fumble around and tripping over things. Kei could only laugh.

"It's fine. There are no other rooms anyways. The last I shared a room was back home with my twin brother."

Blaze sighed of relief but was still nervous.

"You sure? I mean it's no trouble…" as he trailed off.

"Yes, calm down." She looked down at the scar and quickly met his gaze.

"It was a fire," he said quietly. Kei saw that it was something he didn't want to talk about for now and changed the subject back to the room.

"Did you claim a bunk yet?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The top one. Is that a problem?"

"No, cause the bottom one is mine," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"I figured as much," as he chuckled. There was a pause and Blaze finally spoke up.

"One day, I will tell you everything. It's just that I have a hard time opening up. My history, my family history is one that I best leave a secret, for now."

"Ok. I understand. I'm here if need me, you know that right? After all, we did cry on each other."

"Yeah but your makeup ruined my shirt," he laughed and she threw a pillow at him.

"Oh good, an extra pillow!"

"Hey, give it back!"

"You gave it to me."

Kei snatched the pillow and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Goodnight Blaze."

"Goodnight Kei."


	3. Chapter 2 - Shorebirds

**The Razgriz**

Note: The first playable mission of the game, SHOREBIRDS, is here! Since the game regenerates the missiles I think I might keep that function but still retain a level of realism. Its Ace Combat after all, you run out eventually.

**Ch. 2: SHOREBIRDS**

"Hey Grandpa, watch this" says a young Garret as he does a cart wheel for his grandpa.

"Well done Little Man, well done" claps his grandpa. "I used to be able to do those y'know." His think Ustian accent rings thru the living room.

"The last time you did one you broke your hip too" says Grandma Silvia as she sets down 5 cups of tea.

"Yes well, it was fun all the same, wasn't Little Man?" Garret laughs because he was there last year when it happened. Although seeing Grandpa Fredrick in the hospital wasn't fun because Garret thought he was broken in half. But they made up for it by playing games and telling stories.

"When are my parents coming? They never miss tea time."

"I'm sure they will be here soon. And I have never seen a 10 year old like tea as much as you.."

She was cut off by a major explosion, people running and screaming outside.

Charlie and Angelica burst through the front door out of breath with fear on their faces.

"The Belkans are coming. They are taking no prisoners" said Charlie as calm as possible.

"We need to leave…" but Angelica and Charlie were thrown down when a grenade exploded just outside the door. Fredrick ran to pick up his daughter and son-in-law but froze in his tracks as a rifle was pointed at him by one of the two soldiers. Sylvia and Garret ran for the bedroom as Fredrick was gunned down in front of his daughter who slowly got up only to find her dead father lying in front of her. She barely felt the bullets hit her and rip thru her adding to the already bloody mess that covered the living room. She didn't feel the ground as she hit but she did see her husband scream for her as two rounds entered his skull.

In the backroom, Sylvia knew they had been seen so she hid Garret in a closet under a pile of clothes and told him to be quiet and cover his ears. The Belkan soldiers entered the room calmly and asked her where the boy is.

"He's gone. Ran."

"Good" said one. He Spartan kicked her to the ground and stuck his FN FAL muzzle in her mouth and blew her a kiss.

"Let's torch the place. But first tea." Garret was still hiding in the clothes when the Torcher came. Garret could smell the smoke. He peeked out the clothes, saw the coast was clear but as he entered the hallway to the living room, the Torcher spotted him and fired his flame thrower at him.

Blaze woke up covered in sweat. That dream haunted him since that fateful day. For 15 years, the only people he could trust were friends that he knew without a doubt he could trust. He was a loner thru school but he always Cipher and his family. He hated himself for being half Belkan. They were doing no wrong and the town his grandparents lived in wasn't causing any trouble. The Belkan army wanted to just strike fear and hatred and they did. He knew he couldn't hate them forever. Aunt Cynthia helped overcome his fear and anger with her faith in God and he believed to. But it still haunted him.

Blaze: _430 am. This is insane. It's been months. And my first night here, it comes back._

Blaze got up, left, and went out to the beach after showering.

Blaze: _God, I know you have a purpose of some sort, but it does it have to have the dream included? I can do without it, right?_

Back at base, Kei was just getting and found her bunkmate missing. After showering and dressing, Kei opened the door exactly as Blaze was and after a quick exchange of good morning. Blaze spoke up.

"We got briefing at 730. I checked the planes. We're flying F-5's. That's all I got. See you in a bit."

Kei: _He's troubled. _

She found Chopper in the cantina tearing thru a slice of bread and jam. His hair slicked back and a bit heavy on the aftershave.

"We got briefing at 730" she said to Chopper who waved morning to her.

"Yeah. Blaze was just here a while ago. He seemed on edge, no pun inteneded."

Kei chuckled a bit. "Yeah. He seems off. I'm gonna go find him."

Kei spent the next half an hour trying to find Blaze. She grabbed some toast and a friend egg and went to the briefing room where Colonel Orsen Perrault, Sand Island Base Commander as well as the world's fattest man, was waiting with a silent Blaze sitting in the back with his eyes closed.

Kei saw Blaze and approached him.

"It's alright Kei, I'm awake." Blazed smiled at her as she sat next to him. The rest of Wardog squad, Chopper and Bartlett, came sat down.

Perrault got their attention before the briefing came up.

_Another aircraft of unknown origin has entered Osean federation airspace._

_We have confirmed the target type as a strategic recon plane flying at very high altitude._

_Despite our repeated warnings, it continued to penetrate our ADEZ,  
and was fired upon by Osean Coastal Defense Force SAMs._

_We believe one of our SAMs damaged the unknown plane,  
but did not destroy it._

_Radar shows that the aircraft is currently losing altitude, and is attempting to egress feet wet  
towards the ocean._

_Intercept this aircraft and force it to land for identification._

_Do not fire upon this aircraft until further orders are transmitted._

Perrault retorted, "You have your orders. Get out there and happy hunting. Dismissed."

It took Blaze all his energy to stay calm. Finally he got to fly. He approached the No. 15 F-5, with red flames that he painted on. The paint has just dried and is good to go.

Bartlett asked the group, "Who painted the No. 15?"

Blaze responded as he ran up to his CO, "I did."

Bartlett smiled, "Nice art. Fits your call sign." Bartlett rounded up the three pilots for a preflight chat.

"We have 15 minutes before launch. Lets run through our checks as quick as we can and meet up on the runway in 8 minutes. Got that?"

"Roger/Yep/Yes sir" came from Edge, Blaze, and Chopper respectively.

Chopper went to Edge finally asked Blaze the question, "Where did you disappear to?"

"I told Chopper about the briefing and went to go check on the paint, then went to the briefing room. For a big man, Perrault walks nimbly, or rolls quietly. Either one."

"You had me worried sick. And this morning you looked pale. You alright?"

"Yeah, it was probably the briefing. I am now. Come on, No. 2 is parked next to mine."

Blaze helped Nagase into her plane before getting into his. He kicked on the engines.

Blaze: _Listen to them purr._ He saluted the ground crew and taxied to the runway.

"Blaze," sounded Chopper.

"Yeah?"

"Already set to go? Flights checks done already?"

"Yep. I get up early to sort them out." Blaze laughed quietly.

"Well ok then. I guess you look out for your plane right?"

"Yes I do. It protects me, I protect it."

"Ok enough talking, let's get airborne" radio's Bartlett, in his F-4G, as he leads Chopper and Nagase the runway. "Ready to go kid?"

Blaze gives the thumbs up to Bartlett in the cockpit.

"This is tower to Wardog. You are cleared for takeoff."

The four jets take off in a roar and head south for Cape Landers where the unidentified aircraft was flying.

As the squad is making the final approach, AWACS Thunderhead comes on over the radio and reissues orders to group. Bartlett comes on the radio.

"Remember, don't fire on the craft. Got that?"

"This is Edge, roger."

"Chopper, roger."

Bartlett waiting for a third roger comes up again.

"Wardog 4! Can you hear me? You still backthere kid?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Good. You sound confident."

Chopper replied, "I'm glad you took the short straw today."

"2nd Lt. Davenport, zip it" says an irritated Bartlett.

"I respectfully ask to be called Chopper captain."

"It does fit, I got a better…Tally ho. We're sharing the sky." The squad moves in behind the east heading craft.

The squad spots a pitch black SR-71 trailing smoke and slowly descending.

"Where's Motormouth Chopper?" chuckles Bartlett.

"That's the best nickname you got for me? Sad man, sad."

"Mind sending the surrender request for me?"

"Why me?" asks an astounded Chopper.

"'Cause you talk to much."

Chopper gives the surrender request when Blaze sees that he's been given the bird as the 71 banks hard to the right .

"Hey, Captain Bartlett, you sure I can't shoot it down? I've been giving the universal piss-off sign."

"Haha, that's a good one kid."

"This is Edge. There's something on my radar." Just then Thunderhead announces that 4 bogeys are approaching from vector 280.

Bartlett comes on. "Let's go be hosts to our guests." The weather has started to grey and has started to rain. Even in the rain, the unmistakable flare, as missile is fired towards them, is seen.

"Heads up, they're firing!" screams Chopper.

"Wardog, weapons safe" responds Thunderhead.

"Wardog, this is Bartlett, engage."

"Wardog, I said weapons safe!" radios Thunderhead.

Bartlett yells back, "SHOVE IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET ANYMORE OF MY PILOTS DIE!"

The fight goes on. Planes weaving thru the clouds.

"This is Wardog 4, second enemy down."

"This is Edge. Bandit on the captains tail. Bank right…Now!" Kei fires off two missiles and the MiG-21 to the sea,

"This is Blaze, third down. Second wave incoming, turning to engage."

Bartlett: _The kid is good. Real good._

"This is Blaze. Four…down."

"I got one!" yells an excited Chopper failing to see the one shooting at him. Soon Kei comes to his rescue.

"Chopper, your six is clear…oh no!"

Another Mig-21 has latched itself to Kei's 6 o'clock and the cockpit was riddled with bullets and covered in the blood of the dead pilot as Blaze cleared her butt.

"That makes 5. Ace." Blaze says calmly has another flight of four Mig-21 enters into the fray. The leader was already taken out by Blaze in a head on pass.

"6."

Bartlett/Edge/Chopper: _What? No way!_

Bartlett lined his F-4 behind an enemy that was coming left and down out the clouds in front of him.

"Fox 2!"

"This is Thunderhead. Bartlett, that's a confirmed kill."

The last two MiG's were dealt with by Blaze and Nagase because kept talking over the radio making himself a prime target but also making the enemies easy pickings too.

"This is Thunderhead. Picture clear. All hostiles are down. The spy plane crashed. Search and Rescue on their way now. Blaze congrats on becoming an ace. And on your first flight too."

"Yeah Blaze. You were a natural out there" expressed Nagase. "It was amazing."

"Yeah man, you were on you're a-game today" Chopper said flying next to Blaze and gave him thumbs up.

"You did your thing today to Chopper. You weren't half bad" said Blaze as he returned the thumbs up.

Kei could only smile. Bartlett knew that Blaze was going to be huge someday.

"Ok gang. Let's head home."

Sand Island Dinner time

Blaze walks into the cantina looking for his crew. He finds Kei and Chopper sitting with Grimm.

"Hey, what's up gang?"

"Here, sit" as Kei scoots over. "Chopper was telling Grimm about the battle today. Where were you?"

"I took a nap. I didn't think I would be this drained from flying. I'm going for lemonade. Anyone want something?"

Kei looked up, "A lemonade as you."

Chopper and Grimm already had their drinks as they continued talking. Blaze left for the drinks. Kei got up and followed Blaze.

"Talking to much over there?"

"Yeah. Blaze?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go somewhere else? I want to talk."

"Sure Kei. I know a spot. I was there this morning. I'll lead. And grab a couple towels, it's a bit sandy."

Back in Pops' hangar, Albert Genette, a resident reporter, was talking to Bartlett.

"Who do you think is covering up the battles?"

"The only thing across that ocean is Murska Air Base. Yuktobanian territory" Bartlett sighed.

"But Osea and Yuktobania have been allies since the war 15 years ago. What went wrong?" asked a concerned Genette.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet that they have hotlines ringing off the hook upstairs trying to sort this madness out. Ha, I feel bad for you Genette."

Genette chuckled. "It's alright. I'm here you lot. It's a lot more fun here than on the base. I believe that your story, Wardog's story, could very well be what I'm looking for."

"Yeah, well, leave out any parts with anyone crying" Bartlett chuckled.

Pops came from the back after inspecting a plane with three orange soda's in hand.

"Don't let the captain here fool you Genette" as he handed each man a bottle. "The good captain here hates this more than anyone. Used to have a lady friend over there. That explains his emblem on F-4's nose."

Bartlett smiled a bit as he opened his soda.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." "Cheers."

The West Beach

Kei and Blaze were starting to unwrap the day's events. Blaze really didn't think he deserved the credit he got. Flying was its own reward. They talked about politics, places they have been, and family.

"So Kei, what about your family? Where's your brother?"

She paused. "Dead. You heard about the Collins Air crash a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I do."

"My brother was on it. We were about to start our third year of college when he took a trip to southern Ratio with his girlfriend. The plane got caught in a storm and it went down."

"I'm sorry Kei. I…I…didn't know."

"You're the first to know. No one knows. That's why I fly. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do a thing except go to school. I wanted to help the families. I didn't want another person to feel my pain if can be prevented."

"You feel scared, helpless and alone. And I'm willing to bet that you were mad at the pilot and the airline too."

"Yeah, how do know?"

Blaze stopped and stared at the sea.

"My parents and grandparents died when I was 10. It… it… it wasn't fair…" Blaze trembled. "Let's go back to the room. It's gonna take time for me to open up on this."

Kei: _I'm here for you Blaze. You're becoming my best friend._


	4. Chapter 3 - Open War

**The Razgriz**

Note: I'm going to try to combine the next three missions into this chapter since they all happen on the same day. Why not, right? There's product placement and real world people and items mentioned. What can I say.

**Ch. 3: Open War**

Sand Island 0500 September 27, 2010

Blaze woke up from a pseudo-peaceful sleep. He dreamt about his first flight with the squad and happier times with Cipher. His dream ended with everything going black right before he heard gunshots.

"No!" Blaze woke up with a start to a quiet and cool room. His phone alarm quietly going off to one of his favorite songs, _It's Going Down_ by Fort Minor and the X-Ecutioners.

Blaze: _Jeez, what a way to wake up. _Blaze quietly goes to the showers and does his walk on the beach. He heads to Hanger B to check on his plane.

"She looks all set for another day of patrols. Pops does good work" he says to himself.

"Your Wardog 4, aren't you? The ace?"

Blaze turn around to find Genette approaching him.

"Yeah. Garret Lawson. Your that journalist. Uh….Genette right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to finally meet you in person. How come your up so early?"

"I like my mornings quiet. You?"

"Same."

The two continued to chat over breakfast when Kei, Chopper and Grimm caught up with them.

Soon the group was alerted to an announcement that Wardog was to head to briefing at 0900.

Chopper groaned. "I was hoping for a good day today too. No worries, just kick back and relax. Listen to my rock n' roll records all day." He smiled at that last statement as he leaned back in the booth and stretched.  
Kei shook her head at that.

"Chopper," said Blaze, "If you play that song all day, we're gonna fight."

"What? Sky Kid is an awesome band. It's not my fault that their music is great. But _Catch You Later _isn't even my favorite. It's _Blurry_ by Puddle of Mudd. That song, I can't live without."

"Was it that same one you were howling in the showers this morning," Blaze asked slyly.

"Look man, I don't howl. I sing with soul." Chopper clears his throat and badly sings _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

Everyone cringes.

"Ok, Chops. We hear you, loud and clear." Blaze gets up from the booth. "Come on, Florence Shotingale, we got briefing in 30. Grimm, Genette, catch you later."

The group says their goodbyes and Blaze leads the way to the briefing room with Chopper and Nagase following behind.

Briefing at 0900

They trio saluted Perrault and Bartlett as they entered the room "eagerly" awaiting their orders.

_A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching the Sand Island coastline._

_We've confirmed that this ship has launched numerous unmanned aerial vehicles  
probably used for reconnaissance._

_The UAV will likely return to the launch ship for retrieval after completing their spy operations._

_You are to halt this operation by intercepting and destroying these recon drones  
before they can be recovered by the ship._

_However, do not attack the ship until further orders are transmitted._

"Dismissed" orders a slightly annoyed Perrault. He wanted them out of his sight. Being near them gave him the willies and he and Bartlett were always at ends. But at the end of the day he was Base Commander and Bartlett was not. He could do whatever he pleased.

1020 10 miles East of Sand Island

"Remember, do not shoot the ship." Bartlett's voice came clear over the radio to his wingmen. "Just take down the drones. Got that?"

"This is Edge, roger."

"Chopper, roger."

"Blaze, roger." Blaze looks at his radar and sees the targets. "Permission to break formation sir?"

"Eager to get going Kid? Alright go on. Show me some more of your flying." But Blaze was already 1000 feet ahead and took down 2 of the eight UAV.

"Hey Blaze, how about a little competition of kill scores?" asks Chopper.

"You're down two and I'm about to bag…3…4 drones. Where you at Chopper?"

Blaze laughed. At a couple rounds a piece, the drones weren't much of a challenge but decided to have a little fun with Chopper anyways.

Bartlett radioed to Blaze, "Pretty easy huh Kid?"

"Like shooting at a wall, Captain. I can't miss."

"I got one!" yells an excited Chopper. "Where are the rest?"

"I left that one for you Chopper. The other 7 are scrap."

"Aw, come on man!" sighs a frustrated Chopper. " Anyways, I'm really glad that there were no real people in them. What about you Blaze?"

"Yeah. We can just shoot them down and have no worries at all."

Kei, who stuck by Bartlett the whole time finally spoke.

"It could be a problem if there are more over the mainland."

"I pray to God there isn't any," Bartlett responded.

"This is AWACS Thunderhead. 8 high speed bogeys inbound. 6 Mig-21's and 2 Mig-29's. Vector 280. Same vector from the last two attacks."

"Geez, how many planes do they got ready to go over there?" Bartlett was calm but audibly a little worried. "Let's go back to base."

Chopper had flown a little farther out of his patrol area, found himself trailing the group formation but also found him being trailed.

"Help me. I'm being run down. And they are firing!"

"This is Bartlett. Wardog, engage."

"Edge, engaging."

"Chopper, this is Blaze. Break right on 3…3!" The Mig-29 on Chopper's tail burst into a nice ball of flame as its engines exploded.

"Thanks Kid" Chopper said as his guns tore into the belly of a Mig-21 also causing a fire ball of his own.

"Wardog! You splashed an enemy without permission!?" Thunderhead frantically tried to get the situation under control.

"Quiet you! You want to talk to them, come down here and fight" yelled Bartlett as he and Nagase downed a Mig-21 a piece. "We're gonna shoot them down Kid!"

"I hear ya, Capt'n. Second wave incoming. This is Blaze. Engaging!" Flying high and to the right above the incoming enemy formation, Blaze strafed the two on the right with his guns and fired a missile at the third farthest from him. The Mig-29 on the left broke left not knowing where the attack came from. And the pilot set himself up for the longest dive in history as his plane exploded below him. He ejected in time as the missile neared but his parachute didn't open and he fell 5500 feet to the sea.

The battle was done and the squadron made the turn for home when Thunderhead confirmed a threat was in the area still. It was the boat. It fired a surface to air missile at Nagase's plane.

"I can't shake it!" She rolled left and climbed right in hopes to lose the missile but it was just closing the gap. With a mere 80 feet left, Bartlett swung in behind Kei, forcing the missile to track him.

"Nagese, break right!" She did. Bartlett rolled left and down and swung right. Before Blaze could issue a warning, the F-4 was hit by the SAM.

"CAPTAIN!" cried Kei as she watched the F-4 begin to trail smoke.

"Hey! I want no waterworks around me. Everyone is fine and I'm not hurt. It's getting the gang back that matters. Planes are replaceable. Make the call for search and rescue.

"Already did Captain" reassured Blaze.

"Good. Then I'll just bail out here." Bartlett shot out of his plane and watched his F-4 strike the water surface.

Bartlett: _It was slow anyways._

"Wardog squadron, return to base immediately!" demanded Thunderhead.

"But the rescue chopper isn't here yet" Kei said quietly.

"Let the SAR team worry about that. Refuel and rearm at Sand Island as fast as you can. We are at war!"

"On our way. Let's go Wardog" commanded Blaze.

End of part 1. Should I just make it one long book or break it up into parts?


	5. Chapter 4 - Narrow Margin

**The Razgriz**

Note: The next two missions follow Open War on the same day. Not really sure how military planes do that or if at all. Anyways, here goes!

**Ch. 4: Narrow Margin**

Sand Island 1100 September 27, 2010

The three F-5's touched down on the runway with Kei leading the pack. She wanted to get out of her plane and throw up.

Kei: _How could I have been so careless? I got the Captain shot down. ME! It's not even an hour old and I already hate this war. I should never have become a pilot._

She pops her canopy as her plane taxis to Hanger B where Pops, Grimm and several mechanics are waiting to reset the planes. The moment her plane comes to a stop, she leans over the right side and hurls. While wiping her mouth, the ladder truck driver climbs up to give her a bottle of water. She climbs down and heads for the nearest farthest, darkest corner she can find. Chopper and Blaze watch in concern for their fellow pilot as they climb out their planes.

"Blaze," calls Chopper as he walks up to Garret, "What happened to Nagase?"

"She threw up" said Garret calmly. "I'm going to find her. Stay here and help out anyway you can. They are gonna need all the help they can get. And so do we."

"Alright bro. I'll be here. Don't take long."

Garret ran off to where he saw Nagase headed and barely heard Chopper call out for Pops. He ran behind the hanger to find Nagase sitting on the ground crying.

"There you are, Kei" as he sat down next to and put his arm around her pulling her close. They sat there for a minute before Kei spoke thru tears.

"It's my fault he got hit. Mine. I lost our flight lead."

"No, you didn't. No one knew the ship was armed. You were a thousand feet up. That SAM could have been fired onto any of us and Bartlett would have done the same thing."

"But I flew so bad. I know I could have lost that missile."

"Listen, it's not your fault. I would panicked too. Maybe even got shot down. I wasn't even paying attention when the missile got fired and when it did, I went vertical for 200 feet when I saw Bartlett fly in behind you. I was terrified."

Kei looked away.

Garret kept talking. "Hey, it's not your fault. No one is to blame and Bartlett is alive. I'm sure the SAR team already has him or is just about to pick him up. Let's do this mission that we're being sent on and come back to a somewhat happy Bartlett, ok?"

Kei smiled slightly. She imagined Bartlett happy and happy to see Wardog again.

"Ok," as she wiped her eyes, rinsed her mouth with the water that was left and smiled. "You win. Thanks for finding me and talking to me."

"It's what…" Garret trailed as he was kissed on the cheek. When he came to his senses, Kei was already on her back to her plane, ready to fight.

When Garret caught up to Kei, she was talking to Chopper who looked downcast.

"What's the problem Chopper?"

"It's Port St. Hewlett. It's being bombed. We'll get briefed in the air."

The trio took off as Gennette watched them from the room that he shared with Chopper. He heard, along with Pops, that Bartlett got down and walking back to his room to get his notepad when walked into Hamillton and invited him in. He was just told by Hamillton that Yuktobania declared war with Osea and is leveling Port St. Hewlett as they were talking. He said a quick prayer for them as they became silver glints in the sky.

600 miles East of Sand Island. 1433 hours

"This is Thunderhead. You'll reach the port in 5 minutes. Here's your briefing."

_Our naval base at St. Hewlett reports that Yuktobanian aircraft  
have launched a surprise attack on the port._

_The situation there is critical with widespread panic._

_Ships from the 3rd Osean Naval fleet docked at the port  
are currently under attack and taking heavy losses._

_Hurry to Port St. Hewlett and provide air cover for our naval vessels  
attempting to escape the bay._

_Among these ships is the aircraft carrier Kestrel._

_It is the flagship of the 3rd Naval Fleet and a critical combat asset._

_You must protect the Kestrel at all costs._

Thunderhead continued to give out orders.

"Wardog 3, you take the lead."

"Negative," she responded. "Blaze will lead." Blaze and Chopper turned to look at her.

"Edge, you sure you want me to lead?"

"Yes Blaze. You lead and I'm not going to lose another flight lead." Her voice got shaky as the smoke from the port came into view.

Chopper came over the radio. "I'll stick to the trail position. Thanks."

Blaze: _Alright then. Guess it's up to me. No pressure._

"Thunderhead, this is Blaze. I'm leading the flight." He moved his plane ahead as deep voice came over the radio.

"Stop screwing around. This war! The enemy WILL eat you alive!" a silver F-14 streaked past Wardog and its pilot spoke again.

"This is Captain Snow, call sign Swordsman. Ready to engage next enemy formation!" Captain Snow took his F-14 and dived into the fight below.

Blaze spoke to his wingmen. "We can do this. Just stay calm and fly. Nothing fancy. Well, nothing too fancy ok?"

"Hey Kid, do you know the commands?" asked a slightly concerned Chopper.

"Like I know how to breathe" said a reassuring Blaze. "Don't worry Chopper. I'll get you and Edge back home safely. Trust me."

"Ok, roger."

"This is Edge. I trust you."

"Ok Wardog," Blaze took control as he dived in behind two very slow A-6's, "Break formation. Engage at will and help out friendly planes. Go!" The two A-6's disappeared as gunfire destroyed their engines.

"This is Edge, engaging."

"This is Chopper, engaging."

The struggle to survive and drive to kill in this battle was great. There was no time to second guess an action. Chopper found himself up high chasing another F-5. Edge was flying top cover with another friendly for a while after downing an A-6 herself. Blaze mean while was chasing 2 F-5's under the 36th Street Bridge when a third tagged his 6 o'clock. Blaze swung right just as a missile was fired at him. The missile struck one of the F-5's and it plummeted into the small island. The pilot of the F-5 only had a moment to grieve before his cockpit was riddled with bullets. The other F-5 made a large left u-turn and headed for Blaze at a height of 100 feet. Blaze went inverted and fired off a missile.

"Nice kill Blaze!" called out an amazed Kei as he went back to normal and u-turned back into the fight.

"Kei, where's the Kestrel?"

"In the middle of the bay. The fleet is slow, but moving."

"That's good enough. Form up with me. Chopper, where are you?" Blaze asked as he climbed to 2000 feet to meet Kei.

"I'm flying above the Kestrel right now coming to you. I teamed up with Snow for a while."

"Glad to see your ok Chops."

"This is Thunderhead. More planes inbound."

"This is Blaze. Where from?"

"There's too many. From the east, west, and south. Oh no."

"Get it together. We need your radar control. It's critical!"

"This is the Krestrel. All friendly aircraft, keep up the fight and protect the fleet."

"This is Snow. On my way."

"This is Thunderhead. Swordsman, keep the fight in the eastern sector."

"But that's my ship!"

"Wardog, fly topcover over the Kestrel. Do not lose the ship."

"Damn it, you pig-headed…Alright. Wardog protect my ship."

"Swordsman, this is Blaze of Wardog. The paint won't even chip," as Blaze downed another A-6. "Wardog, break and engage. If it ain't friendly, kill it."

The air battle ensues for another 12 minutes. Supply depots on the shore erupt in flames and even yachts become graves for the unlucky as planes fall out the sky. The final enemy F-5 over the port was fleeing when it was shot down by a SAM from one of the destroyers in the fleet. Wardog squadron doubled back to see the plane hit the sea where people were floating. Men, women, children. Dead in the fireball.

Wardog squad watched in horror. The scene was unreal. Bodies burned, people suffering and dying. All Blaze could do was go back to that day when his world went upside down. Still under orders Wardog followed the fleet out to sea.

Blaze: _No! How could that happen? That sea._

After a few moments of silence, Chopper spoke.

"Kid, did you see that sea?"

Blaze hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I did." Another period of silence. Blaze steeled himself. "OK, we still have a mission to do. Let's focus on that and then can go home. Ok?"

A very quiet yes came from Edge and Chopper.

"This is Thunderhead. Enemy fleet of 18 ships, 6 frigates, cruisers, and destroyers, blocking our fleet's path. There are 15 planes as well. A mix of anti-ship bombers and attack planes and fighters."

"This is Blaze. Roger. Wardog, break and engage. All weapons are hot. Repeat, all weapons are hot."

Kei: _How can Blaze be so calm after seeing that carnage? It doesn't make sense._

Edge broke left and took out a NIMROD bomber by blowing out the cockpit. Chopper went left and did the same. Blaze sped ahead to sink a destroyer with a bomb that landed right in the ammo bay. Captain Snow found himself chasing an F-4.

"What are you gonna do? Break right or climb to the left?" Before the enemy pilot could move in a direction, they were ejecting towards the sky.

More well placed bombs from Wardog made the enemy fleet dwindle. Chopper went to fly top cover when he saw Blaze drop a bomb on the rear of a cruiser. The bomb bounced thru the wall, down some stairs and ripped a hole on the starboard side. The ship was deemed a loss in seconds.

Thanks to the efforts of Wardog, Captain Snow's squad and the 3rd Osean fleet, the battle was over in few minutes with minor loses to the aircraft carrier planes.

"This is Captain Anderson of the OSF Kestrel. I would like to congratulate all those who survived as we fought to open water. We must never forget the sacrifice those made who lost their lives. A special thanks to the brave souls on the sea and in the air.

"This is Thunderhead. Picture clear. Well done Wardog. Return to base."

"Ok, Wardog, form up on me" said a relieved Blaze.

"One, two, three" counted Chopper as he took position on Blaze's right side.

"Chopper, what are you counting," asked Kei as she moved in on Blaze's left, still shaking from what she saw earlier.

"Planes, Nagase. I'm counting planes. Look: one, two, three. Count them, we're all back safe!"

"Hey Kid, does it feel good to be the flight lead," asked a very happy Chopper.

Blaze hesitated for a moment.

"It does but I don't know bro. I was worried about you both for much of that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Blaze. I think you made the right calls at the right time. I think you did well. I'd fly under you anytime Kid."

"Me too Garret" Kei replied with a slight smile in her voice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. Let's head home."

The SAR team came back not long after Wardog left for St. Hewlett. They found Barlett's parachute and the fleeing boat where the drones where headed to. Bartlett was captured.


	6. Chapter 5 - First Flight

**The Razgriz**

Note: The final battle of the day. For a start of a war, it's a long day, don't you think? More product placement!

**Ch. 5: First Flight**

Sand Island September 27, 2010 1930

Chopper makes his way to his room that he shares with Genette. He opens the door to find Genette sitting on the bottom bunk writing in his notepad.

Genette: _This island base was a retreat, a place of exile, from the rest of the world. Now it's the first line of defense against the enemy._

"Genette, what's up man? Come in Kirk." Pops' black Labrador follows Chopper in.

"Nothing much Chopper. I'm sorry about Bartlett."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It happens. You mind if I play some music?"

"Go right ahead."

Chopper plays _Blurry_ by Puddle Of Mudd.

"Who is going to be the flight lead tomorrow" Genette asks Chopper.

"Who's gonna be flight lead? I wouldn't worry too much about that." He sighs as he sits and leans back in the couch. Kirk lies at his feet. "We're and auxiliary squadron. His highness, the Lt. Colonel, will just fly in from the main land and take over. That's all. Although, I prefer to fly under Bartlett or Kid." The chorus of _Blurry_ kicks. "Man, I love this sound. Calms me down a lot. And after today, this is gonna help me sleep like a baby."

Genette cringed a little at hearing that. Although he's not picky about music, the thought of hearing the same song all night bothered him. He changed the subject to Bartlett.

"I heard the one who broke Captain Bartlett's heart 15 years ago was recon major in the Yuke Army."

"Yeah, I did my history homework. Back when we were allies too. Man, the Base Commander was subtle about pulling accusations in debriefing either." Chopper begins to imitate Perrault's scratchy voice in the best way he can. " '_Was there anything suspicious about the Captain's behavior?' _ he says." Chopper laughs a little. "I was more worried about the screw in Bartlett's head!"

Suddenly the air raid siren blares.

"OOHHH!" groans Chopper as slumped sideways into the couch.

"An air raid? You gotta be kidding me!" Chopper got up and bolted for the door.

Hanger B 1040

The three pilots are sitting in their F-5's waiting to taxi. The sky above them filled dark planes and explosions. Night is setting in. Many of the friendly aircraft in the air have been launched and all of them shot down.

"This is the Control Tower. Get all flyable jets airborne now!"

"Chopper, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving," asks a worried Kei as she taxi's off.

"My engines won't start up!" Chopper is getting agitated and scared. "Come on, come on, come on, come on… YES! Finally!" His engines growl to life as the front end of a plane lands just 10 yards to his right in an amazing fireball. "Whoa!"

"Tower, this is Edge. The Captain Bartlett's spare plane is still in the hanger."

"Forget it. Concentrate on getting up in the battle."

"This is the Tower. Wardog, launch. The first enemy wave has passed. GO!"

Blaze's landing gear isn't retracted all the way before he downs the first enemy F-5.

"Blaze, this is Pops. Did you and your squad manage to make it up safely?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good thing I take care of planes well huh?"

"Roger that!"

Blaze gets into full combat mode.

"Wardog. Break and engage. Keep bombs cold. Repeat, no bombs."

"This is Chopper. Kid, have you picked up the targets?"

"Yes I have. And that makes 2 for me."

"They even got bombers man." Chopper gets behind a TND-GR1 and sends it to the ground.

"This is Edge. I found a B-1B bomber. I'm taking the shot!" Kei fires two missiles at the bomber ripping it into shreds.

"We better take them out. I don't want to lose my rock n' roll records!" responds a very worried Chopper.

Over the wideband radio an enemy speaks.

"Attack successful. They are disoriented and confused."

After a few minutes of shooting down enemy planes, Lt. Colonel Ford radios Sand Island from a few miles out.

"Sand Island, this is Lt. Colonel Ford. Requesting permission to land."

"This is Tower. Negative Lt. Colonel. We are under air attack!"

Ford radios to Blaze who has just shot down a bomber himself.

"I trust you can hold the runway for us."

"Will do, Lt. Colonel Ford. Just hang back and out the fight."

"Good," responds Ford.

Meanwhile in Hanger B, Pops has rolled out onto the runway in his small prop cargo plane with Captain Bartlett's F-5 following behind.

"Pops is taking off" says Kei as she is the first to see Pops roll out the hanger.

"Who the hell pulled that?" Chopper asks as the F-5 rolls behind Pops.

"This is Grimm. I was helping the mechanics. I'm taking off."

"The hell you are. You're not even out of replacement pilot training yet. Aren't there any other pilots?"

"I didn't see any."

"Chopper, there isn't time to argue" Kei says calmly. "Grimm I'll cover you. Another enemy wave coming."

"Kei. Good call. Chopper and I will deal with the enemy." Blaze sees Kei starting to circle the runway.

Another enemy speaks of the wideband.

"There's another taking off. Let's make sure no more get in the air!"

Before that enemy gets to make a move, his cockpit is hit with bullets and the pilot dies instantly. After another 2 minutes of battle. The skies are thinning out with enemy planes. Archer has finished pre-flight checks and is taking off when a TND has Archer lined up. As he starts to pull the trigger, the plane explodes in crimson and flame as Chopper and Blaze fire a missile a piece. Grimm starts his takeoff run.

"Nice shot Chopper."

"Thanks."

"Wardog, form up."

"Grimm, get over here and cover my six" yells Chopper, finally having a wingman.

Archer radios the Tower.

"This is 1st Class Airman Grimm. Call sign 'Archer'. I will be joining the Wardog squadron."

The control tower radios back to the squad.

"That's an affirmative Archer. Blaze, take care of him!"  
"Not a hair out of place Tower."

"Sand Island, this is Ford. I'm out of fuel. I'm going in for a landing."  
"This is Tower. That's still a negative Ford. More enemies inbound!"  
"Wardog, cover me while I land."

Chopper loses his tongue. "What are you insane?!"

"2nd Lt. Davenport. Is that you?"

"Yes sir, Lt. Colonel."

"I'm going to write you up after I la…" Ford's plane went up in flames as the fourth and final enemy wave approached the base. Everyone was quiet except Chopper.

"Ford's trailing smoke. He's going down!"

This wave was smaller than the others. It had 6 MiG-29 flying escort for 2 B-1 bombers.

"Chopper, Edge. Go for the fighters. I'll take Grimm for the bombers."

"You want me Garret?" asks a cautious Grimm.

"Yes. You can do this. Wardog, break and engage."

The squad splits in two. Chopper and Kei fly behind the following MiG and shoot down 4 while Blaze and Grimm fly above them and lock onto the bombers. Blaze sees two of the MiGs climb to meet them as they flee from the barrage set forth by Kei and Chopper.

"Grimm, focus on the B-1's. I know you can take them" Blaze reassures Grimm as he begins to circle around to meet the MiGs.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now fire!" The bomber on the right goes up in flames. The left wing breaks free from the fireball and sails in the left bomber hitting the payload and sending that into oblivion. Blaze manages to shoot down one MiG but loses the other when his plane is peppered with bullets.

"Enemy on your six. Missile away." Grimm took his third kill and his first fighter of his flight career as he looped over and ended up right behind the last MiG.

"Good Job Grimm," says Kei.

"Thanks. Was my flying alright?"

"It was fine. You saved my neck tonight."  
"It was because of your support."

"This is the Tower. Picture clear. Wardog, you are cleared to land. Good job today."

Sand Island 2200 September 27. 2010

Garret heads to his room after taking a nice warm shower.

Garret: _I'm officially Captain. Me, a 2__nd__ Lieutenant. Wow. I have I wonder if the others know already. We were all debriefed together but Hamilton talked to me afterwards. _

As Garret reached his room he could chattering going on.

"Bout time you showed." Chopper had a smile on his face. "I was beginning to worry man."

"Just a good shower is all. Everyone ok?"

His squad mates and Genette affirmed in unison.

Kei, got right to the point.

"Who will be flight lead?"

Garret looked at her, sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Wouldn't say."

The grouped looked down cast. Garret just smiled.

"Me! I was made flight lead. And Grimm is officially Wardog 4." Everyone cheered.

"Ok, settle down, settle down. We all had a very trying day. Let's get some rest and wake up fresh tomorrow. We're flying patrol for a couple hours and we are gonna help with the cleanup effort too."

"We fly patrol? How come?" asks Kei.

"Well, Perrault also told me that the carriers from the 3rd naval fleet are planning something and he wanted to keep us fresh if we are called to help out."

"OK, so what are gonna do while patrolling?" asks Chopper.

"We will get familiar with the squad commands, perfect our four finger formation and get used to flying with each other. It will help everyone get on the same page. Anything else?"

Genette raised his hand. "Any reason why Yuktobania attacked us?"

"Perrault and Hamilton didn't say. I tried to ask but they were mum on that."

"Well, I feel glad to know why we are at war don't you Grimm" Chopper slapped Grimm on the back with a laugh. "Remember, I'm a hard guy to keep up with."

"And my life expectancy just dropped" said Grimm under his breath. Everyone broke out laughing.

Genette, Grimm, and Chopper the room after saying goodnight. Kei was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong" Garret asked Kei.

"Bartlett's not here. And that sea. I can still here the screams."

"I can too. I'm not a fan of this war and its only day 1."

"But you're so calm and you can still smile. How?"

"Because I have to keep up, not just my morale, but the squads' as well. And I have my faith in God. Why do you think Chopper keeps talking and tells bad jokes while flying? It's his way of doing just that. He has to or he cracks."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me after we got back from the port. He hurts the same way we do. He just can't let it show."

Kei shed a tear.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Blaze sat down next to her on her bunk.

"It's ok. You're strong. You flew well today."

"I almost got shot down."

"And Grimm saved my life. Now I owe him. You tell me how that makes sense?" Kei chuckled. "Exactly Kei, it doesn't. But I'm grateful." Garret paused. His eye caught sight of a little red book under her pillow. "What's this? _A Blue Dove for the Princess_?"

"It's an old book of mine. My mother used to read to me all the time." Garret thumbed thru the book finding pages missing and many pieces of paper with Kei's handwriting.

"Some pages are missing. Are you trying to rewrite the book?"

Kei nodded. "I have been since my brother died. It was one of the few things that survived the crash but it was badly damaged. Parts of the story come to me every now and again."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kei went on about how the princess was born into a wealthy kingdom long ago and how her father, the king, tried to bring peace to the land. But the winged demon of Razgriz had other plans for the kingdom and started to cause chaos and destruction. She turned to the last page. It was a poem about Razgriz. Only the first stanza was left. The rest was missing.

_Amidst the eternal waves of time__  
__From a ripple of change shall the storm rise__  
__Out of the Abyss peer the eyes of a demon__  
__Behold the Razgriz, it's wings a black sheath._

Garret read that over and over. "I think I heard of that poem. Not sure where or how, but it sounds familiar. But keep on writing. I'll help out in any way I can." Kei was silent. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. It'll come to you and don't worry about the war. You're strong. A lot stronger than me." Blaze stood up and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. We all need it. And we need each other."

"Yeah, you're right Garret. Thanks." Kei rolls over onto her pillow as Blaze shuts off the lights.

"Goodnight Kei."

"Goodnight Garret."

Kei had a hard time falling asleep.

Kei: _He seems so calm and undisturbed. I am not as strong as him. The battles today seemed so quick. They kept coming. _

Kei got up to talk to Garret but all she found was a near comatose Garret drooling on his pillow. She smiled and put her head on her pillow.

Kei: _He's cute. Wait, do I have feelings for him? I wonder if he as any for me?_

Kei finally fell into a restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Rendezvous

**Taking time to properly go over what I have written. School and life slowing me down. I have divided the story into parts so I can organize the chapters better. I'm on part three during the trial. It's coming - slowly. I'll keep updating as I can. Comments are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Rendezvous**

Sand Island 1100 September 30, 2010

Two days has passed since the start of the war. It's been quiet. Almost peace-like. The Wardog squad passed the time doing patrols. Blaze gave everyone a chance to fly lead and even issue formation commands just to have his wingmen get some experience in leading flight. Yesterday afternoon, Chopper and Grimm even managed a cook out. Even Hamilton and Perrault came out.

Garret and Kei were inspecting the two new F-20's, a nimbler air-air version of an F-5e, and a new MiG-21 with better air to air capabilities.

"Something tells me that next mission will be more focused on air-air fights. I'm taking the F-20" Garret said confidently. "I'll have Chopper and Grimm pick out from the others."

"Then what do you think I should fly Garret?"

"Well, I've noticed you eyeing that second F-20 over there. And heard you had a blast flying it too. So, I guess it's the F-20 for you." Blaze had a long look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I just thought of Heierlark. We might go there soon. I could be wrong. But we will have to make sure we have planes that can take on ground forces too. Just in case."

"Well then, I will take an F-5. I trust your decisions and your feelings. I'll tell Chopper he's flying the MiG."

Garret laughed. "Oh, he'll like that. No, I'd like you to fly the F-20 with me. I want Archer and Chopper in F-5's."

Over the base intercom Wardog was requested for a special mission briefing.

_Today at 1500 hours, three carriers from the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet  
will rendezvous at Eaglin Straits._

_These carriers are the Vulture, the Buzzard, and the Kestrel,  
which has successfully escaped from Port St. Hewlett thanks to your help._

_Your mission is to coordinate with the Kestrel and provide top cover  
for all carriers during the rendezvous._

_Should you encounter enemy attack,  
defend the three carriers at all costs._

_The situation is fluid, so be sure to choose an aircraft  
with good defensive capability against  
both air and ground-based threats._

"You have your orders Wardog. Pick your planes well. Dismissed" calmly said Perrault.

In the hanger, Chopper and Archer are waiting by Blaze's chosen F-20.

"What plane am I going up in Kid?" asks Chopper.

"The MiG" Kei says calmly.

"What? That ugly thing? No way am I flying that!"

Garret shook his head at Chopper's reaction.

"She's joking. You and Grimm will be in F-5's. Call it a gut feeling but something tells me that we are going to need bombs and soon."

"You don't think we will come home do you."

Garret looked out to the tarmac. "No. I think we are going to Heierlark first."

"Heierlark? Why?" asks Grimm.

Garret looks back at his squad. "Just a feeling, is all. Eaglin Straits isn't very far from Heierlark. About a 20 minute flight. That's why we'll have external fuel tanks. Getting to the Straits will be a long flight. We'll get more orders in the air."

Eaglin Straits September 30, 2010. 1415

It was grey, rainy and wet. The straights, north of St. Hewlett, connect the Ceres Ocean to Osea's inland sea, Bannion Sea. Osean Highway, OH101, runs over the narrowest part of the straits, essentially marking where the straights meet the Ceres Sea. The three carriers, the Buzzard, the Vulture and the Krestrel are to meet up here. Wardog, along with a couple other navy squadrons are flying top cover over the carriers. They are waiting for the air tanker to refuel. Wardog is the only non-naval air squad.

Chopper yawns in his cockpit. Grimm hears it.  
"You okay, 2nd Lt. Davenport?"

"It's Chopper" he says slightly annoyed. "I'm fine. It's just boring."

Blaze smiles a bit. "You said it Chopper. All quiet over there Kei?"

"Yeah. Just one big snooze…" Kei trails off as she notices her radar. "Is my radar on the fritz?"

Blaze is already heading in the direction of the blips. "No it's not. Chopper? Grimm?"

"I got it too Kid. Why haven't the idiots at Thunder-blockhead not said a thing? Should we report…"

"This is Thunderhead! Enemy inbound! Engage! Don't let them sink even 1 carrier!"

Blaze puts on his mask. "Wardog, things just got interesting. After sinking these guys, break and engage. Don't get shot down." Wardog charges forward and climbs up and comes face to face with 3 Harrier jets.

Blaze: _Those are carrier craft! How…?_

Blaze leads his squad in a tight u-turn back to the Kestrel.

"Thunderhead, this is Blaze. We just splashed Harriers. Are attacking craft carrier based?"

"Yes they are. Enemy formations of Harriers and F-35's inbound!"

Blaze: _How the frig did they get here. This is well out of their combat zone!_

"Wardog break in 2's. Chopper, Grimm. Stay east. Squeeze them out by the bridge. Harriers can't turn well and make easy targets. Edge, we'll head west and destroy anything unfriendly. BREAK!"

Chopper and Grimm continue their to descent to the cross bridge, shooting down 3 more Harriers. Blaze and Edge are also engaging Harriers themselves.

"Turn their hover mode against them!" Blaze informs Kei. "They're sitting ducks." More Harrier waves come in and a minute has passed before the friendly F-14's can get in the fray.

"This is Captain Snow. I'm airborne!"

Blaze: _'Bout damn time!_

"Thanks for deciding to join the party Captain Snow" says Chopper sarcastically.

Grimm snickers a bit.

"I should shoot you down myself. But there's a sea battle going on and I have no time to waste on you." Snow is very disgruntled.

After 2 minutes of sinking Harriers, Wardog reforms.

"Blaze, didn't Thunderhead say that there were F-35's too? I haven't seen one yet."

"You're right Edge. Thun…"

Before the next thought could escape his mouth, Thunderhead issued an alert about enemy fighters with long range anti-ship missiles in the easttern sector.

"Well, I guess we got our F-35's Edge. Wardog, let's get messy."

Wardog finds the flight of 4 F-35's well away from any danger.

Grimm asks over the radio if they fired any missiles. The Buzzard and Vulture both issue status reports of missile strikes off the port and starboard bows respective. Wardog mixes it up with the 35's. Because of the lack of mobility of the F-5's Chopper and Grimm have trouble staying with the two of the 35's. Blaze and Edge can easily stay with them and have their six's tagged.

Edge's six is cleared by Grimm, who came up from below to strike the following 35's belly with bullet fire.

"Edge, your six is cleared!" Kei shot down her 35 with a missile that was eager to go. The F-35 Blaze was fighting managed to mark Chopper's six.

"Chopper, just keep out of missile lock. Trust me. Don't break yet."

"Ok man!"

Blaze heard the familiar tone of a missile being fired at him. Time seemed to down as he yelled for Chopper to break right as hard and as fast as he can. Blaze did the same but left. The trailing F-35's missile locked on to the front F-35 and blew the plane up. Blaze turned on his attacker and fired his second to last missile, sending his target to the water.

"This is Thunderhead. Picture cle…. Wait, wait is that?"

Blaze caught sight of it too. A vertical contrail with a shiny tip fell from the sky 1 mile west, over the ships. One of the ships radioed that a ballistic missile was incoming. Just the then, the sky burst into a freak light show with colors so vivid and a white light so bright, it was blinding. Soon their headsets were filled with screaming. In the clouds, there glints falling as planes dived for the sea.

"Where'd the frig did that come from!?" asked a worried Chopper over the wideband.

"This is the OSF Aircraft Carrier Buzzard. We're sinking!"

Wardog did a fly over as barely recognizable Buzzard as it and its escort ships sank beneath the waves.

"This is Captain Snow. How the fuck could this happen?"

"This is Thunderhead. It looked to be a burst missile."

"It looks like everything below 5000 feet and in a half mile radius got obliterated."

The Kestrel was still a mile back and slowing down when it was announced that another ballistic missile was inbound.

"This is Snow. All remaining aircraft climb above 5000 feet if you want to live. Kestrel, evasive action!"

"Captain Lawson, this seems like steel rain!" radios Grimm.

"Yeah it does."

Chopper comes back on the radio. "What do we do Captain? I'll follow you."

Blaze doesn't respond but climbs to 6000 ft just in case with Wardog right behind him. Capt. Snow follows close behind when Thunderhead starts a countdown to the next detonation.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Impact!" The sky lit up in another brilliant dazzle of colors. The Vulture and accompanying ships disappeared off the radar. After a few moments of silence, an operator on the Kestrel broke the stillness.

"This is the Kestrel. All surviving aircraft, respond."

"This is Captain Snow" he said somberly. "I managed to make it. The Wardog Squad did too."

Grimm's voice was shaky as he assessed the tragedy. "I can't believe that's all that's left of our fleet. One carrier left."

"And we don't have the fuel to get back to base either" says Chopper.

"Wardog Squadron. We can't get a tanker aircraft over to you. You'll have to head northeast to Heierlark Base to refuel, repair and rest."

"This is Blaze of Wardog. We copy Thunderhead" as Blaze turns right to head northeast.

Chopper moves in closer.

"Hey Kid!"

"You'll have to call him 'Captain' now." Grimm says calmly.

"Forget it! If he's a 'Captain', he needs to trash talk like a 'Captain'." After a slight pause, Chopper continues. "I am missing Bartlett's voice real bad now, man."

Grimm reassures Chopper. "Captain Lawson got us back from battle for the second. As far as I'm concerned, he's our Captain."

"Grimm's right" responds Kei. "I'm never losing my lead plane again. No matter what."

Blaze is silent for a short while.

"Chopper, I miss him too. But I need you to trust me ok? He's not here. We are."

"I know man, I know. It's just that…"

"It's ok Chopper. Let's not dwell on how much we lost today. Let's focus on how we can help end this war, the right way. And be grateful that we live to fight another day."

The 2 hour flight to Heierlark was spent with the crew opening up to each other. Well, Chopper opened up and spilled his whole life story. He had been a trainee pilot at Sand Island for 3 years due to failed tests and family problems.

"What about you Grimm?" asks Chopper, winded.

"Nothing much to say. I followed my older brother into the Osean Armed Forces. He's infantry. I chose the Air force. I look up to him."


	8. Chapter 7 - Heierlark

UPDATE

I thank you all for reading my story. I have not forgotten about you all! As I write I go back and review, making changes. I actually have up till the attack on Apito airport done. Please bear with me as I update and write. I will put another chapter on sometime this week. I am also working on a POTCO story as well. Be on the lookout for that.

As always, thank you for reading and following. Comment, review, anything. Let me know you like it so far. If you want a place in the story as a villain or friendly, let me know. It will be fun to write like that. So, till next time. Be safe, God bless.


	9. Chapter 8 - White Bird Part 1

**Ch. 8: White Bird-Part 1**

A futuristic shuttle picking up a laser cannon. What could possibly go wrong? OK, these notes have lost all meaning. Anyways, back to the story. A lot of switching between character names and call signs. You have been warned!

Heierlark Base. October 1, 2010. 1000

Wardog squad is in the briefing room with Neilson and Thompson.

Thompson begins. "It's been great to see you and your squad Garret. Your squad will lead a flight of 50 junior cadets to several bases to shore u pour forces. Every stop, the number you're escorting will get smaller. You should end up at McNealy Airbase late on the 2nd. The base is launching a shipment for the ARKBIRD and is requesting that you fly top cover in case things go south, which they hope it won't. You'll make it home later that day with a 12 cadets." Neilson adds on. "They are really excited but lack experience. That's why mid-air refueling will not be an option. Unlike you and Nagase, this war, is their flight test. They will pass every time they come back from battle."

Wardog got silent.

"Well, we got Pops to thank for this" remarks Chopper to break the silence.

"Why you say that" asks Grimm.

"Simple, he pounded basic fighter training into us. Now it our turn!" Everyone laughed.

"Before you train anyone Chopper, I'll take them. They might crash on takeoff" laughed Garret.

Kei: _You said it._

"Well Wardog. Garret, old friend. I guess this goodbye." Thompson extended his hand.

Garret pulled him in for a hug. "No, it's see you later" as the duo was joined by Neilson.

They separated and the rest of Wardog went in for their hugs. Even Grimm, who wasn't there for more than a month, got his hugs.

Outside, the weather is clearing up. It's still cold but it's flyable weather. The two F-20's and the two F-5's for Wardog are first on the tarmac with over loaded fuel tanks as they have to supervise the takeoffs of the cadets from the air. Not one can be left behind. Four bases to stop at before Sand Island. An overnight stay at Johnson Air Force Base that night and McNealy on the 2nd to fly over the space center on the third.

As they approach the planes, Garret looks back at his old base. The mountains to the north are the last bit Osea before the 'Dead Zone' as he called it in his training days. Few miles north of that mountain ridge, lays the gate to Nord Belka. In the war 15 years ago, the Principality of Belka did the truly unthinkable. They dropped seven nuclear weapons on seven towns near the gate. The plan was to stop the advancement of allied troops. The area is still highly radioactive. The area that Heierlark now sits was formally South Belka; a stretch of the land that is extends from 20-40 miles from the west-south border of Belka and runs from the Osean border with Ustio, over the great lakes, including the eastern section of the Waldrich Mountains to the Anfang Sea to the north. But it is now North Osea. Any number of locals here still call this South Belka. Loyal to their homeland but cut off by the actions of their government and military.

The flight takes off for a long trip ahead.

McNealy Air Base. 2300 October 2nd.

Wardog Squad is on the final approach with 30 cadets in tow. They are to drop off 18 pilots here and go home with the remaining 12.

"Wardog, this is McNealy. Clear to land. Runway 12."

Kei is flying lead on this leg.

"Tower, this is Wardog. Roger."

The flight comes in for a safe and uneventful landing.

After a quick one over the planes for any damage, except for Chopper's F-5 that manages to suck up a pigeon in the middle of the landing, the planes got refueled and rearmed for the launch the next day.

Chopper and Grimm take an empty room and Kei and Garret stake claims in a very large lounge.

Kei: _He's been very quiet all day. Even to take a break from flying lead for much of that last leg, it must be serious._

"Garret" Kei started.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, well two things, really." Blaze looks at her as he lies in his couch.

"1. You never did finish what you were saying to me when Lars showed up." Blaze still looks at her caringly. "And 2, why did you not fly lead the last thousand miles?"

Blaze smiles.

"I'll answer them in reverse." He looks at the roof. "I wanted the rest of the squad to take lead for a while. It was a non-combat situation. And to give the nuggets experience flying under different people. No biggie, really."

"Oh, so it wasn't anything serious then?"

"Nope."

"What about my first question?"

"What first question? 'Cuz frankly you asked a lot and I can't remember it." Garret laughed slightly.

Kei threw a pillow at him. "I'm being serious here."

"So am I. I got three pillows now." Kei got up and fought Garret for her pillow. She fell on him and he kissed her cheek. Kei looked shocked.

"I was going to say that if it wasn't for the war, we could be more than friends. But…"

"But what?" Garret looked away.

"I don't want to lose you if we get too involved. I don't think I can handle that kind of loss again."

"You're uncle?" Garret kept silent, it wasn't his uncle he was thinking about. Kei laid down next to him on the couch. "You won't lose me. I made a promise to not lose my flight lead remember?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well, if you get shot down, I'm going down with you." She kissed his cheek.

"So you'll be my girlfriend then?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They kissed for the first time.

McNealy AFB October 3rd. 0700

Blaze woke up on the couch with Kei hugging him and the sun shining in his face.

Blaze: _Damn, this couch is bigger than I thought. _

Blaze managed to move from under her without waking her.

Blaze: _She's really cute when she sleeps._

He gives her a look over and heads to the showers to freshen up and shower. He comes back 20 minutes later to a stretching Kei.

"Morning sleepy head. You want some something to drink?"

"Morning. Hot chocolate?"

"They should have. Go get freshened up. I'll be back."

McNealy AFB October 3rd 1130

Wardog sits in the briefing room.

_An SSTO (Single Stage to Orbit) craft launch facility lies just east of our location, McNealy Air Force Base._

_The facility was a collaborative project between Osea and Yuktobania._

_It was built to be a bridge into outer space with a mass driver 7.5 miles long._

_Our radar has detected several planes from a Yuktobanian squadron approaching the facility from several directions._

_The facility is currently conducting prelaunch operations for an SSTO craft._

_The Base Commander will provide you with further orders._

"I am Base Commander Smith. All units, including those refueling at this base, are under my command. Engage the incoming enemy. All untrained pilots are barred from taking off. They are still kids. Dismissed."

Wardog ran to their planes and launched.

"I get to see an SSTO launch!" Grimm smiles.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Grimm" Blaze says over the radio. "We have a space center to protect too. If they get that, they get McNealy.

Basset Space Center October 3, 2010 1200

Chopper looks up and to his left.

"Is that the ARKBIRD? What's it doing all the way down here?" The ARKBIRD – giant space shuttle with up curved delta wings. It's just in the atmosphere. It was built as the first step to peace by President Harling. It's picking up the laser cannon being launched by the SSTO. The last trump card Harling has against the giant subs.

"It's a Maneuverable Orbiting Space Craft" says Grimm.

"I know that" says Chopper annoyed. "Just why is it even in the atmosphere? Since it uses atmospheric friction to position itself into orbit, if someone were to attack it, wouldn't be, you know, a giant sitting duck?"

"You're right. If it were to be attacked, it would be in major trouble." Grimm keeps looking up.

"Look alive Wardog. We got bogeys inbound. From all over the place" radios Blaze. "Kei, you and Grimm take the south and east sectors. Chopper, we got the north and west. Come back alive, people."

"This is Basset Space Center central command. Halt the countdown!"

The battle begins as C-130 transport planes, with escort fighters and ground attack aircraft,

flying from the compass directions and parachute tanks.

"Hey Kid" Chopper calls out as he shoots the parachute of a tank, sending it plummeting. "If we aim for the parachutes, we could take the tanks out easy. With me?"

"All the way. Let's do it."

Blaze is picked up by an F-16 and a TND as he is shooting at C-130. He dodges the missiles and gunfire but the C-130 and her crew don't fare well. Blaze circles under them and finishes them off with is his guns. Chopper is helping out with blowing up tanks any way can. One tank coming the hills in the north decided to shoot at him only to be hit with a missile.

Kei and Archer are faring the same, only able to down a C-130 and several fighters. The enemy force kept coming. After a few moments the tanks stopped falling and the tanks stopped rolling. Now Wardog can focus on shooting down the fighters and attack planes. Sometime during the fight, the launch countdown was halted. As the enemy numbers dwindled, the countdown was started again.

"Three minutes to launch."

"This is the Base Commander. Cruise missiles inbound. Find them and shoot them down!"

Blaze checked his radar. Small blips flew in from the middle compass directions.

"Edge, head northeast. Chopper, northwest. Grimm, southeast. These missiles have to come from somewhere. Find them, shoot them." Blaze banked left, headed southwest and separated from his squad. Everyone else followed their orders.

After 10 seconds, Kei spoke.

"I have 2 cruise missiles in sight. Taking them down."

"This is Archer, same here."

"This is Chopper, missiles down and out."

Blaze spotter his targets below and ahead of him about a mile. He dived and as he drew close, fired off a short burst of gunfire. He rolled left and under the destroyed missile to see another cruise missile, pass him by.

Blaze: _Come here you!_

He made a tight u-turn and tracked it and shot it down. He decided to find out where the missile came from when Chopper radios that there are B-2 Spirit bombers firing cruise missiles.

"Take it down Chopper. Same for all of Wardog" orders Blaze as he finds his own B-2.

"This is Edge. Bomber down." Grimm and Chopper report on downed B-2 bombers as Blaze ends his quarry.

"This is Grimm. Enemy fighters inbound!"

"Grimm, turn and head back for the facility. Don't engage them by yourself! Wardog, let's get to Grimm!" Blaze turns his F-20 to face Grimm and hopefully get to those fighters.

"2 minutes! We can do this!"

One TND fighter broke from chasing Grimm and headed for the mass driver, its bomblet dispenser ready. As Chopper, Kei and Grimm engaged the fighters that were following Grimm, Blaze tagged the TND, toyed with it, and shot it down after chasing it for a minute.

"This is Base Commander Smith of McNealy AFB, picture clear."

"10 seconds left till launch." Wardog regrouped and circled back to the mass driver in time to see the SSTO launch smoothly, even after surviving the attack. Wardog followed Blaze as he followed the SSTO craft as it climbed to meet the ARKBIRD. Blaze decided to break off at 20,000 feet when the craft was well passed 40,000 feet.

"Hey Chopper, you ever see anything so ugly before?" Blaze asked with a smile.

"Can't say that I have. You would think that the Osean Space Agency would design a better looking craft with our tax dollars" laughed Chopper.

"No tax money went into this facility or any of its craft. It's all from the surplus money President Harling had from cutting the defense budget."

Blaze had a blank look on his face.

"Hey Chopper, have you ever seen such a more beautiful craft grace the sky?"

"No, can't say I have. What a wonder to behold." Blaze, Garret, and Grimm broke into hearty laughter.

Kei rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the laughing trio as Wardog returned to McNealy to refuel, pick up the remaining cadets and head back to Sand Island.

Sand Island October 3rd, 2010 1930

Grimm and Chopper were in the cantina talking to some of the cadets they brought back. Kei and Garret were in Hanger C with Pops and Genette. They tell him about the air battle over the Straits and how the Yukes have aircraft launching submarines.

"I can see why the President would want to use the ARKBIRD for this war. That's a shame." He hung head and then perked up. "I almost forgot, new planes. Go get your squad mates, they will love this."

Garret and Kei for Chopper and Grimm and told them and the cadets to follow. The group found Pops in Hanger B with 2 F-16's. One of them being an F-16 Block 60, an air-air fighter while the other was an F-2a, a ground strike version. There was also a Mirage-2000D. It's one of the best fighter-bombers to come out of Ustio. Osea has really rewarded Wardog for the squad's efforts.


	10. Chapter 9 - Front Line

**Ch 9: Front Line**

Note: Perrault is one messed up dude. I think his gas is getting to him. What do you think? And I thought I'd use Garret instead of Blaze for this chapter.

Sand Island October 4th, 2010. 0500

Garret wakes up in his grandparents' bedroom to the sound of gunfire and screaming.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Just then he sees his grandma run into the room with a young him in hand. She starts to put a pile of clothes over young Garret, when she stops, turns around to face him. Her hand reaches out for Garret and walks to her. They almost touch when a final shot rings out.

Garret awakes with a start in his bunk. He leans over the side and looks down to see Kei snuggled away. The last time he had a dream, Bartlett got shot down. Garret gets up and heads for the shower weary of the day ahead.

As he leaves the showers, Chopper calls out for him.

"Hey Kid!" Garret stops and turns to see Chopper running to him. "Got a minute?"

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd find someone to talk to."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"Well several things really."

"Well, go take a shower and we'll talk. You smell like bed."

"Oh shut up." Chopper lightly punches him in the arm as he heads in.

"I'll be in my room."

"OK!" Chopper acknowledges from inside.

Garret enters his room to find Kei stretching.

"Morning Garret" as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning." Garret kisses her forehead and sits on the floor in front of her. Kei runs her fingers thru his hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"For the most part. You?"

"Yeah. How come your up?"

Garret shrugged. "Felt like it, I guess." He could still remember seeing his grandmother. Her sad eyes, piercing. The fear and the sadness they showed. "I'm gonna be with Chopper for a while."

"Chopper, why?"

"He wants to talk."

"Oh, wow. Didn't know he got up this early." Kei sounded slightly surprised.

Garret chuckled. "He doesn't. He wanted someone to talk to. He couldn't sleep."

There was a pause. Kei could sense that something was up. They only been an item for a couple days but since they started flying together, she could almost sense when he wanted to open up but couldn't.

"Garret, what's wrong?"

"It's difficult Kei." Chopper knocks on the door. "Hey, Kid. It's me."

"OK, Chopper. I'll be out soon" Garret says he gets up. He kneels over Kei and kissed her cheek. "I owe you a chat too."

Chopper and Garret find themselves on a sidewalk chatting away. Chopper tells him about his wife, Maggie, and their five year old son Charles, much to Garret's amazement. Garret says that he never knew Chopper was married. He probably missed that bit on the way to Heierlark. Since Chopper was 29 and Maggie was 28, it would make sense that they have a five year old boy. They talked about the war and how they disliked it and having Grimm be a part of the squad. Chopper smiled and said he feels like a flight himself when he and Grimm fight by themselves. Chopper checked his watch. It was 6:30. They had been talking and walking for nearly 45 minutes. Sand Island isn't even that big.

"You know Garret," Chopper said to Garret's surprised. "You're a great guy. Like a brother to me. Even though you're younger than me, it's like talking to my big brother." Chopper trailed.

"Where is he?" Garret wondered.

"At home with my ma. They run a shop together in a quiet town in southern Osea. Pine Hilles." Chopper started to tear up. "I just miss 'em man. But I've been a failure much of my life, while brother has been successful. I've tried to fill his shoes. But he always had my back and said that one day I'll find my thing."

"And he was right. You my wingman, and damn good one. Grimm looks up to you."

"And we all look up to you. Especially Kei. I see it in her eyes. I won't tell nobody."

"Thanks Alvin." Garret smiled. It felt weird saying first names. "Back to the nicknames?"

"Of course. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can fly under anyone else. Since the bombing of the port, I've counted on you to make the right decisions. And you have. Even though sometimes I think you're crazy. You predicted that we'd go to Heierlark. And we did. You said that we'd need bombs. And you put me and Grimm in F-5's and we stopped tanks. Whatever sixth sense you got, I like it and I trust it. But…" Chopper got quiet. "If anything happens to me, you promise you keep flying. I trust your calls, but I'm not crazy or dumb. You always made the right choices and quitting because someone shot me, Grimm or Kei down doesn't mean the end of the world. It means some punk got lucky. It happens. So, fly on?" Chopper held out his hand. Garret took it and was pulled into hug.

"Fly on." Garret said.

Sand Island October 4th, 2010. 0915

Wardog was silent was Perrault addressed for an emergency briefing.

"You four haven't even been back for 15 hours before this happen. You're like the plague."

Wardog, except Garret, flinched slightly.

_A large combined force of Yuktobanian vessels and aircraft_

_has been advancing in the ocean directly toward Sand Island from the west._

_Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of amphibious assault ships within the oncoming fleet._

_We believe the enemy's goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base._

_Close with the enemy, disrupt landing operations and suppress their naval gunfire directed at our forces ashore._

Perrault got up and said that he will do anything to protect this base even launching all aircraft capable of anti-ship combat.

Wardog left the briefing room quite stunned and headed for the planes. Garret was fuming.

"I'll take the Mirage" says Garret. "Kei, I want you be able to provide cover and attack anything that flies. You're in the Block60. Grimm you're in the F-2. Chopper your also providing air support in an F-20."

"Garret" Kei reached for his hand and stopped him. "What about the nuggets? It's too risky for them." Chopper and Grimm agreed.

"I'm with you on that Kei. I haven't had a chance to think of what to do with them yet except that we will each lead three of them. Once we get in the air and closer to the fleet, we'll figure it out." Garret turned and headed for the Mirage. The rest of Wardog headed for their planes.

1005 3 miles west of Sand Island

Each member of Wardog squad is leading a flight with 3 nuggets in a diamond formation, except Chopper because one nugget had a panic attack and couldn't fly. Chopper is flying a 3-finger formation.

"Wardog, this is AWACS Thunderhead."

Chopper smiled. "I missed that voice. Tell me, did you get that from your momma's side of the family?" Chopper smiled at his joke.

"Cut the chatter" Thunderhead said annoyed. "First enemy wave, bearing 280. Engage on sight."

"This is Blaze, roger." Garret angled up and led the flight to 2000 feet.

"OK, everyone listen up. All the cadets are going to stay here and out of the fight. Only come down if you absolutely have too. I am not risking your deaths today."

"Uh, Captain Lawson?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"I gotta question to ask you. But I'm not…" Garret cut him off.

"Ask now Charlie. Or you might not get the chance later."

"OK. Do you ever get scared?" There was silence.

"All the time Charlie. All the time." Garret said warmly.

"Thanks Captain."

"No problem." Garret started to descend on the incoming fleet. "Cadets, stay high and out the fight. Wardog, let's go!"

The invasion force opened fire on Sand Island and on the palnes. Garret and Grimm split the invasion force in half with Grimm taking the southern half and Garret taking the north side. Kei and Chopper flew up top with the cadets as they engaged incoming fighters.

"This is Grimm. I see Apache attack helicopters and hovercraft."

"I see them too. Rip 'em up."

The cadets couldn't believe the battle unfolding before them. A couple dived down onto the ships and took out a frigate with ease.

"We got one Marcus!"

"Nice shot Charlie."

Garret warned them as he sank his third ship. "No celebrating yet boys. You have to make it back home before you can do that."

"This is Edge. I just splashed a Harrier. I see no aircraft carrier in the fleet."

"Me neither. I just took down an F-35" Chopper radios back.

Garret: _Oh please no. Please, don't be here._

Over the radio, Perrault can be heard worrying.

"Pilots, don't worry about us. We can handle the fight here! We'll protect the base."

"Jeez, what a tear jerker" Grimm groaned as his guns tore thru a hovercraft, a helicopter and 35mm shell fired from a frigate gun.

"We have to protect this base. If we can't, what do we say to our great heroes in the sky?"

"Great heroes? What's that all about?" asked Grimm as he and a cadet took on destroyer.

"Not sure. But I'm sure he has a whole different script for us when we get back. Nagase, your six is clear" said Chopper.

Garret could see his three cadets flying together shooting at the decks of the ships. One of them was trailing.

"Boomer, you're wavering. Relax." Blaze pulled alongside him as contrails fired out of the ocean. His heart sank.

"Ballistic missile fired." Thunderhead reported with nervousness in her voice.

Garret: _DAMN IT TO HIGH HELL!_

Chopper came on the radio. "Ballistic missile, where'd that come from?!"

"Who cares? Right now, everyone climb! Stop your attacks and climb to 5000 feet!" The nuggets were so into their attacks that almost dived into the sea. Garret circled around to find his cadets.

"This is Thunderhead. Ballistic burst missile impact in 20 seconds. Wait, now we have a countdown from, A-SAT Targeting System… Who is this?" There was a slight pause. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Garret was expecting to see a giant ball of light. What he saw was a thin stream of light 100 feet just on his front and left.

"Missile destroyed! Laser fired from orbit altitude! We got the ARKBIRD!"

"This is anti-sub plane Blue Hound. Sonic buoy picked up underwater sound match of the SCINFAXI.

Wardog: _SHIT!_

The SCINFAXI fired another missile and that too was shot by the laser from the ARKBIRD. It soon followed by firing three more missiles, 2 of them were shot down by the laser cannon.

"Number five will impact soon. All fighters, climb above 5000 feet." Thunderhead yelled into the radio. Garret tilted his plane up thinking his nuggets were hot on his tail when everything went white. The missile dropped right next to him and right above his cadets. All the cadets, not only those flying with Garret, weren't used to flying at a high angle, couldn't keep up and where caught in the blast.

"The nuggets! They're all falling!" Grimm was near tears. Over the radio, the cries for help can be heard as Wardog watched them fall into the sea. Nothing they could do. Some of the planes slammed into the sea so hard, the cadets died on impact. The rest sank to their deaths, ejection seat were out of commission.

Kei: _It's like the enemy came out of the demon legends. Wait, it can't be!_

"This is Thunderhead. The invasion fleet has one ship left. Do your best to weave thru the burst missiles and take it out.

" 'Just weave thru the missiles'? What are you nuts!?" Chopper was stunned at the idea Thunderhead proposed. Garret went down and dropped and fired on the remaining missile boat when the sky lit up again. The laser went into the sea. It was followed by an explosion and a wounded SCINFAXI quickly surfaced. It launched more 6 more fighters and readied all anti-air weapons.

"Look sharp Wardog. We're not done yet" said Garret as he turned towards the sub. It took him a while to realize that the sub was at least 700 feet long and 150 feet wide.

"God, it's huge!" Remarked Kei as she took down an F-35 as it impacted the one behind it.

Wardog engaged the enemy fighters all the while dodging the missiles that SCINFAXI seems to have an endless supply of. Once the fighters were shotdown, Garret and Grimm attacked the SCINFAXI in tandem with bombs and anti-ship missiles. Soon the SCINFAXI couldn't attack. It's runway was destroyed and surface launch tubes had collapsed.

The ARKBIRD fired the laser once more at the SCINFAXI ripping a huge hole in it.

"How is that thing still floating?" asked Grimm. They were amazed at the resilience of the SCINFAXI's outer hull. Garret dived down for a bombing run as he lined up his last bomb.

Garret: _Send this message to your sister sub. _

Garret angles up and dropped his bomb into hole. He hit 2000 feet as the SCINFAXI imploded in a dazzling display, sending up a water column 600 feet high and a shockwave that was felt from over 2000 feet.

"This is Thunderhead. All enemies clear. The SCINFAXI is no more. Thanks for the help ARKBIRD"

"Pleasure is ours."

Wardog regrouped behind an expressionless Garret as they headed home.

Sand Island October 4th, 2010. 1130

Garret and Perrault were at each other's throats in Perrault's office. The oak desk kept them from killing each other.

"How could authorize sending up untrained pilots into a battle like that?"

"It's simple. I wanted this base protected 2nd Lieutenant. I did what I had to."

Garret glared at the man. "You're a monster. You knew they shouldn't have gone up!"

"What about you? They were all under your command. You knew of the missiles."

Garret closed his eyes. The bright flash was still vivid. "Like I'm supposed to know they SCINFAXI was going to be used. I saw them die. Like dogs. The Yuke's didn't give a damn and neither did you. Don't you dare make this about me."

Perrault scoffed.

"It's been about you even since you arrived." Perrault looks a picture on his filing cabinet. It's him standing next to Lars Clarkson.

"How do you know Lars?"

Perrault answered in a matter of fact way. "He's my nephew. I had hoped to see him here. To see him grow into a legendary pilot, like the Cipher from the last war. Maybe better. But you changed that, twice. He was supposed to be here, fly under Bartlett, maybe even take Bartlett's spot and hold the rank of major."

Garret couldn't believe his ears. It was a family feud and he was being attacked.

"Now I get it. You wanted to make me look bad. Knowing that another 2nd Lieutenant became flight lead, not your nephew. Did you stop to think that maybe he's out of the military because your nephew decided to break Osean military rules and get drunk and start fights- twice and assault a member of the opposite sex who also happens to fly on my wing? Or was that something you were willing to over look? Should I tell the General? How about the military courts? That you sent 11 cadets to their graves because you had a vendetta against me? Don't bother writing the families, I'll get Wardog to. We can properly show the bravery of those pilots better than a spineless Base Commander. Good day."

Garret turned and walked out the office and went to his room. When he opened it up he found Hamilton and the rest Wardog, with Genette, in there.

"What's going on?"

Hamilton smiled. "For acts of bravery to the nation of Osea and the protection of her people, I promote you to 1st Lieutenant."

Garret, stood there shocked.

"1st Lieutenant? That's awesome… Oh… I forgot." Garret saluted Hamilton who returned the salute. The room filled with cheers.

"What about the rest of the squadron? Surely they too, right?"

"Indeed. Nagase and Davenport have also been promoted to 1st Lieutenant."

"What about 1st Class Airman Grimm?"

"That's 2nd Lieutenant Grimm now. He has gained since joining Wardog the first time the base was attacked" Hamilton smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have no badges but the paper work has been approved and will arrive in two days along with the badges. Then it will be, official. Then, have a good one Wardog." Hamilton saluted Wardog and left.

Garret leaned against the wall next to the door and laughed.

"Captain Lawson" spoke Grimm, "What's so funny."

"I was just in Perrault's office."

Kei looked at him. "Why?"

"The nuggets. I wanted know why he sent them up. We were in each other's face. The only thing stopping us from slugging it out was his desk and the memory of those cadets. Man…"

"Well Kid, there's nothing more that we can do except move on" replied Chopper.

"I know. I'm going to need each of your help. I want us to write to the families of those 11 cadets. It's only fair. Perrault can't do it." Wardog fell silent.

Genette got up. "I have paper and pens in the room. And I'll be of any use I can be." Garret thanked him as he left.


	11. Chapter 10 - Handful of Hope

**The Razgriz**

Note: From here on out, the plot thickens. Also, better directions for places. I found a map of Strangereal. Not too detailed but with game mission briefings shouldn't be too hard to give a decent sense of direction. Name switching again!

**Ch. 10: Handful of Hope**

Akerson Hill, October 22, 2010 1616

It's been nearly 3 weeks since the failed invasion of Sand Island on the 2nd. No one has seen any Yuktobanian forces since. But, in the off chance that a very small force should try to sneak their way into Osea, Wardog and many air squadrons have been on heavy patrol of western Osea sometimes even overlapping patrol areas. Wardog was tasked with patrolling the area of Akerson Hill. It's farm country 200 or so miles west of Port St Hewlett on the outer edges of the Eaglin Straits and almost 700 miles east of Sand Island on Osea's largest peninsula. The squad was split in pairs with Garret and Kei flying north over Akerson Hill and Chopper and Grimm 300 miles south of them. Garret is flying an X-29. It is a very nimble fighter version of the F-5. Kei is flying the F-16 Block60. Grimm and Chopper are both in F-20's. The surrounding area of Akerson Hill is a 30 mile stretch that is covered by an Anti-Air defense system that fires on any military aircraft not transmitting a friendly ID signal.

"Man, another patrol" groans Chopper over the radio, "No one has seen the enemy in nearly three weeks. That stupid geezer, Base Commande, won't give us a break."

"He's counting on us 1st Lt. Chopper" responds Grimm.

"Yeah, doesn't make feel any better."

Kei and Garret are laughing listening to Chopper complain.

"Hey you two, what's your position" asks a still laughing Kei.

"More or less 300 miles south of ya." Chopper replies.

"Cool. Keep your patrol and be ready if things get hairy for us" says Garret.

"Not a problem, Kid."

After finishing talking to Chopper, another voice, cracking with static, comes over the wideband.

"…Taken on damage, but damage is light."

Kei radios in.

"Transmitting aircraft, state your call sign and status."

"Ah, finally, a response" says a rejoice full, yet still static, voice. "This is the Osean Air Force Transport Plane Mother Goose 1. We are flying to the neutral country of North Point. We have the transmitter set to minimum power. Please come in close so we can hear you."

Blaze and Kei move in towards a very large C-5 Galaxy cargo plane.

"Ah, I think this you on our radar. Can you see us?"

"Affirmative, Mother Goose 1." Blaze begins to ask why they are damaged when the pilot begins talking.

"We'd like you to guide us to a safe passage thru the AA system. We're on a top secret mission and as a result, not carrying a friendly ID signal to the ground based auto air defense systems.

Garret shook his head in his disbelief, or was it at the sheer idiotic move.

"As a result a friendly SAM was mistakenly fired at us. We barely avoided a direct hit but we lost our radar and can't fly a safe path thru the AA system."

"Mother Goose 1, this is Captain 1st Lt. Lawson. I'll take lead and you follow me. Is the C-5 structurally sound?"

"No. Some of the controls are also damaged as well."

"Ok then, as long as you can turn in both directions and climb and dive, we can do this. Edge, follow on the tail."

Chopper then radios in that Central Command has picked up a few enemy fighters crossing the ocean into Osean air space toward Blaze and Edge's position. Chopper and Grimm headed north to join up with the other two.

"Edge, be ready to break if anything happens. Mother Goose One?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Stay glued to me. I won't leave you. Don't you worry."

The three planes entered the AA system coverage area. There were several places where a plane can fly thru and one area was just up ahead.

"Right on target" spoke a Yuke voice over the radio.

Kei was startled. "Is that the enemy?"

"If we take him down, we won't just a medal, we'll get statues in our honor!"

"What are they talking about" asked Kei.

The Mother Goose pilot spoke up. "Don't worry about that. We still need help navigating." The three planes made a slight right, heading east, as they entered the system.

Blaze: _Nice and easy, nice and easy. Follow the path. Not that har…_

"Osean Air Force pilot can you see us?" The Mother Goose pilot broke Garret's concentration. Garret was a little annoyed. "Yes I can. Just stay glued to me."

Blaze: _If you were transmitting a valid ID signal, we wouldn't be in this mess._

After 2 miles Garret made a half- mile wide u-turn, now facing west.

"That's nice, thanks for limiting turns as best as possible."

After another mile and a half, the planes turned right and headed north, out of the AA system.

Kei comes up over the radio. "Chopper and Grimm are here."

Blaze: _Finally!_

"Hey, Kid. We're under your command now."

The first enemy planes started to appear on the radar 10 miles northwest.

"Grimm, stay with the transport plane. Mother Goose 1, separate as fast as you can. Edge, Chopper, on me. All weapons, hot."

The three planes headed for the enemy. They crossed paths with 2 F-14's that were taken down with ease. The pilots were able to warn following pilots that there were escort fighters with the cargo plane. The next set of three planes had a Mig-31 Foxhound and 2 F-16's. Blaze gave chase to the Foxhound when Mother Goose 1 reported mechanical trouble. Grimm was getting a bit on edge.

"Grimm, you got a MiG-31 inbound to you! I'm giving chase. Make it break to your left."

Grimm turned left to face the incoming enemy and fired a short burst toward it, striking the left wing. As it banked right, it was hit by a Semi-Active Air-to-Air Missile (SAAM). Blaze and Grimm headed back towards Kei and Chopper and engaged another pair of F-16's as Kei and Chopper shot down an F-14 apiece and any remaining enemy planes broke off the attack. The squad was heading back south to the north flying cargo plane, when they heard the pilot tell someone to go back to their seat. There seemed to be a quick struggle followed by loud, quick bangs. Then the plane went into a short dive before correcting itself. Then a different voice came on the radio as Wardog formed around the plane.

"Uh… This is the transport plane, Mother Goose 1. The pilot's been shot and the co-pilot is wounded by a stray bullet. There was a spy on board." The radio went silent. The voice came back and sounded worried. "The pilot is dead. And 2 engines have failed. I have a secretary, Tommy, holding the stick, but he's never done this and neither have I."

"What kinda cargo are you carrying actually? Is it dangerous?" Chopper wanted answers.

"Uh… I guess, I am the cargo. Look, can you tell me how to land this thing. I'll relay everything to Tommy."

Before Blaze could tell what do, Kei took over.

"First, find your flap lever. That will lower your air speed."

Mr. Cargo can be heard looking and pointing out the flap lever to Tommy.

"Good call Kei, all we need is a runway. And I think I know where to make markers for one" says Blaze as he heads down to the ground.

"Kid, the ground is full of electric generator windmills! We can't do an emergency landing here." argues Chopper.

"We'll shoot em down. We have no choice." Garret starts marking a path that the cargo to follow with the help of Kei who shoots down the first of 4 windmills. Mr. Cargo also agrees.

"Are you still there ma'am? With the lovely voice? Miss..?"

"1st Lt. Kei Nagase, sir."

"Ah, and lovely name too."

"And I'm Chooper!"

"That's a great name too."

"I like you man!" Mr. Cargo mentally shook his head and refocused.

Mr. Cargo speaks. "Tommy is going to try landing. He's doing his best but this is a first for us, both. If we don't make it, I just want to say thank you."

"You'll be ok" assure Grimm.

"Yes, you'll do fine" agrees Kei.

Blaze finally speaks to Tommy.

"You can do it. Just keep a steady hand and be calm. You're doing fine. Better than I would." Blaze shoots down another windmill as Chopper takes out 2 more.

"Ok, Tommy. The broken windmills will be our guide posts. I think we're at an altitude of a little over 100 feet now."

A few harrowing moments later, the belly of the C-5 makes contact with the ground. The soft grass cushioning the impact as the plane slides itself to a stop in a field.

Wardog is silent. A job well done.  
Kei speaks. "Mr. Cargo, are you there? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, uh… That was a pretty smooth ride, actually." He turns to Tommy, who is holding a barf bag and smiles.

"Hey Wardog, you think we should recruit Tommy? That was some smooth flying" asks Blaze, relieved to know that everything is alright.

After double checking the surrounding area for any more enemies, Wardog flew several passes over Mother Goose 1 waiting for search and rescue to arrive.

"Mr. Cargo, I have a question I'd like to ask you" Kei says with a soft tone.

"Yes?"

"The Bird Of Peace, did… did you really have to use that beautiful white bird in this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah" sighed Mr. Cargo.

"I wanted to see your bridge of peace expand into outer space."

"It's still possible" Cargo said with some hope. "With the Bird we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because I believe we still have a chance."

Kei perked up. "To hold talks in neutral territory."

"Exactly. Communication is vital."

"So then, I can believe in you still? I don't want to see anymore men and women lose their lives."

"Nor do I."

Chopper pulled up next to Blaze's right. "Uh oh, I'm outta fuel."

An older, slightly gravelly voice came over the radio.

"This is the Osean Air Force 8492nd Squadron. We observed to emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?" The friendly squadron approached from the east.

Blaze responded an affirmative casually as they approached within visual range.

"You can leave the rest to us. We'll provide support and protection until the SAR team arrives.

"Copy that 84-92" said Blaze as he led Wardog south to McNealy to refuel then head home to Sand Island. "Take care of them for us."

"No problem, they're in good hands" said the leader of the 8492.

Sand Island 1945, October 22, 2010

Garret sat on the beach facing west, staring at the horizon with his squadron. It was a long needed rest. The fire they built was bright in the fading light.

"I know they told us that MG1 was picked up by the 8492. But don't you think it odd that's ALL they know? It's an Osean Air Force transport plane. They least they could tell us is that the crew is alive and is being checked for injuries" said Chopper.

"I was thinking the same thing Chopper" said Garret, drawing into the sand. "Something seems off, not sure what yet. Why head north over Akerson Hill when North Point is on the Usean Continent to the northeast of here. That gets me."

"They were on a secret mission, Garret. Maybe that's why" replied Kei. "Maybe they didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, I get that. But look, it's easy to just fly to North Point with valid ID and avoid trouble. No one will blame you for trying to find a peaceful way to end the war, ya' know?"

Wardog got silent.

Genette and Pops walked up to them.

"It's the generals" Genette said.

"Not sure we follow" Garret said, looking at him.

"Your 'Mr. Cargo' doesn't have many of his generals. Many of them walked out on him because he tried to establish peace and strengthen ties with allies."

Pops can see the confusion start to leave the faces.

"So, instead of flying an obvious course over the Osean Continent, Mother Goose 1 takes a long way around under secrecy. The generals that left hold a great influence and if they got word that the president took this course…"

"They could easily influence the army to even turn against the president, causing Osea to lose the war" Grimm interrupts. "Sorry, it just dawned on me."

"It's ok Grimm" Pops chuckled.

Chopper sighed. "Man, just when I thought this can't get worse."

The group agreed with him and stared off to the west as night fell.


	12. Chapter 11 - Lit Fuse

**Ch. 11: Lit Fuse**

Note: Taking the fight to the Yukes! One of the more annoying missions in the game. Think almost D-Day WW2 but with only four planes and a small invasion army and a fortress: Durfender. Call back to Ace Combat 4.

October 25, 2010 Sand Island 1205

Albert Genette is strolling around the center of the main building, trusty camera in hand. His first article, "The Four Wings of Sand Island" was published throughout the military and even made it to the general population. It turned heads and made Wardog Squadron the most famous group of people of the Ceres-Pacific War, as Genette called it. The squadron didn't let the hype get to their heads. There was a war going on and losing track of the task wasn't going to happen. Today he felt lucky, and he brought his camera along with him just in case.

Genette: _Next time, I gotta remember to charge it over night. Can't keep having 60 minutes of battery when something major goes down._

Genette is about to walk by a hallway when he hears voices and the ARKBIRD is mentioned. He turns on his camera and starts to record from around the left corner. About 15 feet is away, back to the opposite wall, is Perrault and two other officers, one in front of him, and another to his right. The permanent scowl on his face seems to get deeper as they continue the conversation. As Genette zooms in for a closer look of the Perrault, he's grabbed from behind and led back to where he came from.

"Don't" warns Hamilton. "He's in a real bad mood today. If he catches you, you're finished." "What happened?" Hamilton turns, walks away and shrugs.

Genette kept walking until he found Wardog in the crew room. Chopper and Grimm were playing foosball and Garret looked on and kept score but was looking at Kei. Kei sat in a couch, looking at her book. She seemed disinterested and distant as she just finished writing a little bit more of what she remembered:

_The demon soars through dark skies__  
__Fear and death trail it's shadow__  
__Until men united wield a hallowed sabre__  
__In the final reckoning the beast is slain_

A troubled look was on her face.

Genette approached Garret. "Hey, I just saw Perrault. He looks upset."

"You seem surprised" said Garret.

"I think he was born with that face" chuckled Chopper as he scored on Grimm. "That's on for me!"

Genette laughed to himself then spoke. "No, I mean more than usual. I saw him outside his office, in a hallway talking to two other officers. It was all hush-hush. Even Hamilton said he was in a bad mood." Garret walked over to the TV and turned on the news.

The game stopped.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Perrault talks to other people?" asked Chopper.

"I guess so." Shrugged Genette.

Chopper looked at Grimm who looked back and the two busted out laughing.

"That's a keeper, Genette" said Chopper thru tears. "Perrault, talking to people. That's classic."

"I'm afraid not Wardog. Look." Garret turned up the TV. Everyone turned.

The ARKBIRD, the beautiful white space shuttle had its power generator recently damaged by an explosive device that was sent in a supply shipment from Basset Space Center. Authorities are still trying to figure out how this happened. Many are speculating the work of spies or it could be an accident. Let's go to our affiliate…

Garret turned off the TV. Everyone was silent. Kei spoke up, she kept her gaze away from the group. Her voice was small and soft.

"It was the one trump card President Harling had in the peace negotiations since Yuktobania was outclassing us in fire power. Now, it's practically out of our hands."

Garret looked at the floor and sighed.

"What does that mean" asked Grimm.

"It means, that with the ARKBIRD out of commission, who knows how long it will take to repair it, and this war just got that much longer" said Garret.

Kei got up and left the room. Garret told the group to give her space. She needs a moment. Chopper asked why she is so affected by the loss of the ARKBIRD.

"Genette, this is off the record, ok." Garret stared at Genette. Genette nodded in understanding.

"OK gang, we all know that Kei hates the war as much as we all do. But there's more."

Kei sat outside the room behind the wall, half listening. Tears welled up.

"It was her father and mother that designed the ARKBIRD." Upon hearing that, Kei got up and reentered the room. She quietly sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Keep going?"

She nodded.

Garret went on about how her parents were working in The Federation of Erusea in 2004. Her dad and her mom were scientists and Kei took over as a commercial pilot since she had some flight experience because the Captain was shot by Erusean air forces. They, and another plane, both filled with scientists and engineers escaped the country into Independent States' Allied Forces territory. They made it because of a lone ISAF fighter that went by Mobius 1. After the war ended, the family moved to Osea where her parents sent in the plans of an unnamed giant space shuttle that her brother later named the ARKBIRD.

"I was in love with it. My parents showed me the plans. What the wings would be made out of, how it was controlled. I was overjoyed when President Harling called them at home saying that it would be the central focus of his Peace Plan and that Osea, Yuktobania, and several other countries would work on it together. I even got to try the cockpit controls before it was fully finished." She paused. "I joined the Air Force in the hope that one day, I'll get to see it in flight, maybe even pilot it."

The group sat there silently.

November 1, 2010 Sand Island 1000

Wardog sits quietly waiting for Perrault to enter the briefing. Rumor around the military forces is that there would be an invasion of Yuktobania soon. When Perrault enters, he quickly gets to business.

"Our Army is finally ready to conduct a large scale counter-attack against Yuktobania" he said with a slight smile. "If we succeed, we will never have to face the humiliation of those Yukes trampling on our homeland again." Kei noticed the near racial emphasis on the 'Yukes' and it made her shudder.

Kei: _They are people too. The bleed red like the rest of us. Bastard._

Perrault continued. "The goal of this operation is simple: to invade and occupy the Yuktobanian mainland." Garret's right eye twitched a bit. He wasn't looking forward to this mission, none of the Wardog squad was, and the escalation could have been prevented.

Garret: _Did the peace talks fail in North Point? Why would the president allow this is?_

_We're going to conduct a large scale amphibious assault against Yuktobania on the Bastok Peninsula._

_This mission will be called "Operation Footprint"._

_The landing force will be selected from the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Osean Army Battalions. They will be divided into 4 companies: A, B, C, and D – and be transported via landing craft._

_Upon landing, each division will fan out and destroy the enemy bases throughout the area then rendezvous and reform into a large force unit to assault the final target, the fortress._

_The Yuktobanian defense positions along the coast are tightly dug in and we have concluded that air attacks alone will not be enough to destroy them. Therefore "Operation Footprint" will be a synchronized air and ground attack to neutralize these positions. It is critical that you follow the specific targeting instructions of the ground commander to maximize the effects of your attacks. We are expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance of the Yuktobanian defense forces. The fortress is protected by pillboxes and a defensive wall._

_Provide close air support for the ground forces and get as many soldiers as possible inside. _

Perrault wished the pilots good luck and sent them on their way. They kept quiet for much of the walk to the hangers. They all wanted to know why the president issued an invasion. It seemed so far from his plan. It didn't make sense.

After suiting up, Wardog squad climbed into the cockpits of four Rafale B 's and awaited takeoff orders. They were silent during takeoff and only acknowledged the refueling craft after flying for a couple hours. Chopper started to hum to himself quietly. Grimm joined him. Garret was trying to block all of it out but when he couldn't he told them to knock it off. Kei was wondering if Garret was alright.

Over the northern edge of the Pacific Ocean 1400 November 1, 2010

"Blaze" said Kei over the radio. "Blaze. Blaze." Still nothing. "BLAZE!" Garret's plane jerked a bit.

"Huh? What's up Edge?"

"You been quiet for since we left briefing. You alright?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine." He went silent for a while.

"Wardog, this Blaze. Anyone want to lead?" Garret was tired of the silence and decided to break it.

"This is Grimm. May I?"

"Sure Grimm." Grimm flew under and then climbed up into the lead spot as Garret climbed up and flew over Chopper settling into Grimm's spot.

"Hey Kid, so does this mean that I get to give you orders?" Chopper laughed a bit.

"Not a day in your life Chops" Garret laughed back. The tension was finally beginning to break. The thought of invasion was hard to fathom but were able to loosen up a bit. On the approach to the final tanker aircraft, Garret took lead. They had been flying south and southwest towards the Bastok Peninsla for nearly 6 hours.

1625 November 1, Bastok Peninsula Yuktobania

"Hey Kid" said Chopper as the squad was making the final turn north to the peninsula. "I was thinking, they mentioned a fortress in the briefing but I didn't hear a name."

"It's called Durfender. They didn't mention it in the briefing. It's a couple miles inland north of Vulna Beach. It's small but it will be hard to take down."

"And how do you know that?"

"Simple: I went there once a few years back. Quite the fortress. It was just a tourist spot before the war but I guess the Yukes decided to reopen if for war. A shame really. Such a wonder. Full of history."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Ok Wardog, let's focus."

After a few minutes, the weather changed. The cloudless sky became grey and damp. Thunderhead who had been silent for much of the flight, came over the radio.

"The four companies will now land at their designated beach heads. Commence close air support."

"Thunderhead, this is Blaze. I copy that." Garret then focused on his squad mates. "Wardog, break and engage. Pick a company and help them out. All weapons are hot. Don't forget to help each other out."

As each company reported their landing, they came under fire by enemy guns from the four bunkers on the hills nearby. After downing an enemy helicopter, Blaze saw what he thought he'd never see: an A-10 Warthog.

"We got attackers!" Blaze radioed as he got a missile lock. He fired two missiles at the Warthog only to find it still flying. Blaze loved this. He fired a short burst from his guns into the Hog's right engine, blowing it up and sending the plane into the ground. He was interrupted when a ground troop from Company C asked if Blaze could drop a bomb on his captain.

"And that would you how?" Garret shook his head.

"This is Edge to Wardog, the bunkers are only silenced temporarily by air attacks. The ground forces have to move in after we shut them down."

Wardog affirmed to what Edge said and worked to get the ground forces in as quickly as possible into the first four bunkers.

"Hey, my brother is down there" said Grimm.

"Really?" asked Chopper, "Which company?"

"Not sure. But I know he's appreciating the help."

After destroying multiple ground targets, attack helicopters, attack fighters and the second line of bunkers, the four companies were now one large force, ready to charge into, the horseshoe shaped, Durfender Fortress. They were met with heavy fire from the last two bunkers and more attack craft.

Wardog: _Just where in the hell do they keep coming from?_

Blaze was chasing a TND GR1 when an F-4G lined him up on his six. Bullets put holes in his wings but otherwise he was fine. The F-4 fired a missile at him but Blaze stayed on the TND. He kicked in the afterburners and rolled over the TND, the missile now following it. When the TND exploded, Blaze climbed and looped over the F-4 that was chasing.

"Where'd that Osean scumbag go?" He said looking around. Blaze stayed under him for a while but as he was getting ready to make the kill Grimm flew over.

"Fox 2, Fox 2!" Grimm fired two missiles and destroyed the F-4. "Captain, I got one!"

Garret laughed. He let Grimm have his kill.

Blaze climbed to 6000 feet heading west and spoke over the radio as he circled back. "Blaze to Wardog. Special Weapons check."

"This is Edge. 5 Standoff Dispenser left."

"This is Chopper. 6 left."

"This is Archer. 6, no, 5 left." He took out a pair of Howitzers.

"Ok, Wardog. These two bunkers and the fort defenses are in a line. Attack from the far sides. It will take out the bunkers and fort defenses in one shot."

As Garret dove in to fire on the fortress another GR1 got behind him and fired a missile. As Garret got closer to the fortress, an attack helicopter began to hover over the entrance and began firing at the ground forces.

"Someone take out that helicopter. It's has us pinned down by the bunkers!"

Garret, still with the missile following, flew over the helicopter and tricked the missile into locking onto the helicopter. The mangled mess fell onto the imbedded bunker on the left side of the fortress' entrance, crushing the roof and killing the troops inside.

Kei, who watched his flight, was awestruck.

Kei: _Amazing. I don't think I'll ever be as good as Blaze._

The guns stopped as the Osean army made one final push into Durfender Fortress and silencing the guns and enemy soldiers there.

"This is Thunderhead. Mission Complete. Durfender Fortress is captured. Wardog, land at the fortress' airfield nearby."

"Roger that, Thunderhead" replied Garret as he turned northeast and climbed to 5000. "Wardog, form up and call in.

"Edge, roger." Kei climbed to meet him on his left wing.

"This is Chopper, roger. Just did a final fly over with Grimm. All clear."

As the pilots headed for the airfield, they listened and acknowledged the thanks from the ground forces. They managed to hear two scouts talk about how one of them was a new father. Garret glanced over at Kei but quickly turned his back to what was in front of him. Kei saw him from the corner of her eye and blushed a bit.

Garret: _Nah, we're just dating. Gotta stay focused on ending this war as soon as possible._


	13. Chapter 12 - Blind Spot

**Ch. 12: Blind Spot**

Note: none. Keep reading.

Durfender Airfield November 2, 2010, 0950

Wardog sat in a small briefing room in the tower of the abandoned airfield. When they ground crews got to it, they were surprised to find four brand new, unmarked F-16 Block 60's parked in the hangers. It was a big deal for the pilots. Fresh planes that were left sitting, collecting dust. And according the upcoming mission, they were going to be needed.

_The Yuktobanian force that defended the Bastok Peninsula is staging a large-scale withdrawal from the area._

_After analyzing the situation, we have determined that they are pulling back the force to regroup their defense network and strengthen their capital defenses. Yuktobania's southern armies sustained heavy damage during our landing operation and their defensive war power has weakened considerably. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under the curtain of a set of electric jamming signals. The enemy's air forces consist primarily of transport planes. Pursue these planes, destroy them, and halt their retreat._

Garret and his wingmen got up and headed for the hangers. They were already to go, dressed in freshly washed flight suits. When they got to the hangers, the four F-16's were programmed with Osean information, ID and painted with the Wardog Squad emblem.

"Nothing like a cruel joke, huh Kid?" asked Chopper as he climbed into one.

"Nope. Beautiful irony isn't it?"

With the planes fueled and loaded, Wardog took the sky and headed northwest to the meet the transports over the mountains near Dresdene.

Dresdene, November 2, 2010. 1016

They were flying quietly for a few minutes when Chopper broke the silence.

"Hey Kid."

"Yeah Chopper?"

"Did you take a listen to that song?"

"Sure did."

"Face of the Coin is a masterpiece huh?"

"Sure is" said Garret with a hint of sarcasm. It was really a bad song. Guitar was everywhere and the vocals were unintelligent.

They listened to a speech the General Howell, the supreme commander of the Osean Army, over their radio.

_Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobania with weapons in hand._

_However, our true enemy is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war. We ask you, citizens of Yuktobania, to join and stand with us to end this war._

They were quiet as they listened.

As they drew closer to the transports, their radars lit up.

"Whoa, anyone seeing this? There's WAY too many signatures on my radar." If he could, Chopper would be scratching his head.

"Yeah, you're right Chops. My HUD is covered" replied Garret.

"We gotta bag all these planes Kid?"

Before Garret could reply, he heard an enemy pilot come over the radio.

"Transport squad hasn't been detected."

He also noticed that many of the targets on his HUD weren't actually there.

Garret: _Wait, something's up._

Grimm broke his train of thought as he was the first to make the connection.

"1st Lt. Chopper, jammer aircraft!"

"Wait… so it's a trick?"

Kei finally spoke. "So then, where are the jammers? They have to be close by."

"Blaze to Wardog, first one to spot a jammer gets to shoot it down. Break and engage. All weapons hot."

As he trailed behind a C-5 transport, Blaze heard Grimm call out that he found and shot down an E-767 jammer.

"Good job Grimm. I'm sure there are more left" said Blaze as he finished off the C-5 and targeted a C-130.

As the four pilots headed north, they encountered a large group of transports and escort fighters.

"Grimm, the jammers are yours! The rest of us will deal with the other planes!"

"Roger, on it."

Grimm climbed to 15000 feet to find another jammer while Blaze, Edge, and Chopper dealt with the escort fighters. When Grimm shot down his second jammer, communications went haywire.

"This….. head. En…. Jam…. waves….. interference."

Chopper was confused. "Damn…. even…. adios…."

Blaze knew it was pointless to try to talk over the radio but kept on fighting the F-14 that he was chasing. He could see Kei take down another C-5 and Chopper shoot down an F-16. He managed to glance two large planes fall out the sky as Grimm shot down the last two jammers. That's when the radio cleared up enough to him to hear a deep voice over the radio.

"This is 8492nd leader. All 8492nd units commence operation."

Blaze: _The hell was that?_

He couldn't dwell on that because Thunderhead was able to restore communication using ECCM, electronic counter-counter measures. That's when all the hearts of Wardog sank. Somewhere on the ground, was the town of Dresdene and an engineering college was fired upon. They could the emergency band go crazy with calls for help and screams of the scared and wounded in the background.

"This is Thunderhead, whoever is violating orders in the sector Charlie Omega, cease fire immediately. Attacks on civilians are forbidden!"

"Which idiot is doing that?" asked Chopper, as surprised as anyone can get. "That's where we were supposed to be."

"I'm no joy and my radar is clear" says Grimm looking out his window as he joined Blaze in targeting and shooting down the last transport.

"This is Edge, nothing on my radar. Are you sure?"

"Thunderhead to Wardog, did you attack a civilian complex?"

"Blaze to Thunderhead, HELL NO!"

"Right, so you're sure it wasn't Wardog?"

"YES, you blind bat!"

"Weren't you watching up there? You're above the whole thing" sighs Chopper. He knows this can't bode well for the squad.

The squad forms up on Blaze as they head south toward Bastok Peninsula.

"This is Thunderhead, sky is clear. Good job, but all Sand Island air crews are to report to Central Command headquarters in Oured ASAP.

"This is Blaze…. roger. Let's head back to Durfender so we can refuel."

The flight back to Durfender was silent. When they landed, they refueled on the tarmac and were told to head back to Sand Island to be picked up by a C-5 transport. They were not looking forward to the flight back home and the trip to Oured, especially after they shot down about 7 C-5's today. Irony is a cruel mistress.


	14. Chapter 13 - Military Courts

**Ch. 13: Military Court**

Note: intro to the Grabacr (pronounced grah bawk or bawker). Things get a bit dicey from here on out.

Sand Island November 2, 2010 1100

Gennete is sitting the lounge, notepad in hand while reading a newspaper. Being a reported, who now works with the military, he is glad to have access to many things that his friends don't get to see and if they do, he sees it first. He was reading about the landing at Vulna Beach on the peninsula and how General Howell moved quickly to establish an Osean presence in Yuktobania. He was also worried about his friends as they went to Oured for their hearings before the Military High Court.

_General Howell, Supreme Commander of the Osean Armies deployed to Yuktobania, successfully stormed the enemy beach and established a command center on the spot. The General, who claims to have been given full operational authority by the President, made the following declaration: "We will march forward and we will not lay down our arms until the Yutobanian capital has fallen._

He sits back and sighs. There was an endless amount of item to write about from the war, but something felt weird. The Wardog Squad was one of the main front line squadrons yet they themselves fly overseas to engage the enemy. No matter how tired they were, they came back from every mission successful with minimal loss of life of friendly forces , damage, or both. Those four dedicated pilots were becoming the one true hope of the war and to its quick end.

Oured, November 2nd 2010, 1900

The C-5 touched down just outside Osea's capital city at Oured Cape Azul AFB. The flight was cold, food was cold, and the atmosphere was just cold. After being forced to sit separately, the four pilots were put into four unmarked military cars to be brought to Windsin Hotel in downtown Oured to the north. They were not allowed to speak to each other until All the pilots had two days worth of clothes and not much else. Kei left her book, but with so little time to grab anything, she had to leave it but managed to grab her iPod. Chopper wanted to bring a couple records but decided against it. The situation was bad enough already. Anymore noise was going to work against him. So he sang along on his Zune. Grimm managed to grab Jurassic Park. He wished he had his iPod but left it as it was dead. Garret, brought his mp3 player and a Sudoku book. It gave him something to do. It took his mid off of what lay ahead.

When they got to the hotel, they couldn't speak except for a brief head nod or slight wave. Being the Captain, Garret waited until his wingmen were in their rooms before he was escorted up to his room. He didn't know where his friends were and the guard outside the door was not one for conversation. When he got to his room, he collapsed on the bed and didn't come to until early morning.

Windsin Hotel, Oured, November 3rd 0500

Garret woke up uneasy. The dream wasn't much but it still had him wondering. He could hear his dad's voice, faintly, warning him about the Grabacr. There was a shoulder badge floating in front of him. On it, the letters, "G" and "B". As he reached for it, a body formed and the badge moved to the right shoulder of the body in a green Belkan officers shirt. The man turned to him and smiled but the rest of his face was hidden in the shadow of the hat he was wearing. Garret realized it was one of the men who killed his family. Before Garret could react, the man blew him a kiss.

"Dammit, who are you!?" he cursed quietly as he got up and looked out the window over Oured Bay to the north. "Grabacr, who or what are they?" The word seemed to get stuck in his throat. It wasn't English and it certainly wasn't any of the little Belkan he knew. But he knew that the man that killed his family was alive and was one of these "Grabacr".

Windsin Hotel, Oured, November 3rd 0700

There was a knock on his door as breakfast was being served. The hot meal of bacon, eggs, pancakes and peppermint tea did little to calm him. He wanted to ask when he would be able to see his friends. The officer that came in only told that after everything was done, then they could meet up. Garret took a shower and put on the white office uniform that was given him. He put on a white t-shirt underneath in case things went south. With shoes polished, hair combed, suit looking spiffy, wallet, phone, and mp3 in tow, and a clean mouth, Garret left his room at 8am, escorted by the guard to a waiting car.

Osean Military Central Command, Oured, 1030

The questioning have been going on since 9 am. The judges were retired 5 star generals of the four branches of the Osean military and they knew their stuff. Kei, Grimm and Chopper were already done. They were finally able to see each other after leaving Sand Island yesterday. They found themselves in a waiting room.

"I wonder if Kid is faring any better than we did" said Chopper, leaning back in a recliner. "He sure seemed focused this morning when we got here."

"Yeah," replied Grimm, looking at the floor. "It just doesn't seem right. We didn't do anything."

Kei was silent as she tried to imagine what Garret was going through. The Generals couldn't wait to meet the 108th Tactical Squadron Captain.

Hearing Room, Central Command

Garret stepped up to the podium. He wasn't one for public speaking, and this situation only made things worse. Even though the room was well lit, it seemed as darkness closed around him and only a beam of light from the roof was over him. They Generals could see him, he couldn't see them.

Garret: _Get it together man, get it together._

"State your name soldier." A crisp older voice sounded. It broke him out of his thoughts.

"1st Lt. Garret Lawson, of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, also known as Wardog Squad, sir." He saluted.

"Good" said the voice. "I am General Herwin Marshall of the Air Force. I have here with me, General Samuel Goodman of the Navy, General Lance Carter of the Army, and General Peter Stiegaal of the Marines."

The darkness started to lighten around Garret as the bodies were coming into focus. He was starting to feel at ease.

A wet, throaty voice spoke up.

"This is General Carter. Let's cut to the chase shall we? You were brought here because of an incident over the Dresdene region in Yuktobania. Do you recall that area and mission you were given?"

"Yes sir. We were ordered to shoot down military transport planes that were carrying supplies that will be used to strengthen enemy defenses." Unlike his wingmen, the four general let him go into detail about the commands he gave and maybe even some of the planes that were shot down. The lightness he felt was gone when he got to the part about the last two jammers.

"What happened when 2nd Lt. Hans Grimm was looking for the last two jammers?"

"Our communications went down. We could barely understand each other and Thunderhead, our AWACS. At some point, the radios cleared up enough for us to hear another voice on the radio. Something about the 8492nd to commence attack. I thought it strange…"

"Stop right there" interrupted Marshall. "The 8492nd?"

"Yes sir. What's wrong?"

"They don't exist."

"What?"

"There is no squadron in our military with that number, whatsoever."

"Then who attacked the school?"

"We were hoping that you could."

It went on. Garret tried to explain to the Generals that Wardog never went below 3000 and only attacked military planes. They weren't aware that a school was in the area. General Carter called him a liar and demanded the truth about what happened. He also managed to insult Wardog by member. Carter let loose on Garret. Garret was nothing more than a Ustian pretender and how he will never be a leader and that his actions will get his wingmen killed because Ustians were nothing more than spineless monkeys who ran from everything. Kei was weakling bimbo who couldn't fly and got Bartlett shot down. Grimm was a little boy who would pussyfoot during missions. And if Chopper talked more during missions, his mouth would get him killed. Garret half-way agreed with that. But that's how Chopper was. Garret defended his pilots to the best he could against Carter. Grimm wasn't scared and took every mission with bravery. Chopper talked a lot but it also distracted the enemy too. Kei was the strongest person he knew. Stronger than the Generals and a firm supporter of President Harling's peace policy. It was not her fault that a spy ship fired on her and it wasn't her fault that Bartlett took that missile off her and got shot down. That's when Garret remembered the incident at Akerson Hill.

"They were there! The 8492nd relieved us after we helped Mother Goose 1 do an emergency…"

"THERE IS NO SUCH SQUADRON WITH THAT NUMBER IN OUR MILITARY" Carter roared back.

Then Marshall spoke up. "We don't know what squadron you and your men are talking about Mr. Lawson but the squadron that did relieve was not the so-called 8492nd."

"Then who relieved us?"

"It was SAR team from McNealy relieved you."

"No, it was the 8492nd. I tell, we saw them at Akerson and heard them at Dresdene."

"1st Lt. Lawsong, I, and I speak on behalf of counterparts, am tired of this 8492nd charade. Now, we can't accuse you just yet. The enemy's jammers did good work to just about every recording device on your squad's planes."

Garret groaned quietly.

Garret: _No audio, no tapes. ._

This time General Goodman spoke up and told Garret how much he appreciated the work that Wardog squad was doing but the evidence was pointed toward Wardog as the attack was done in operational distance of them. The darkness closed tighter around Garret. Before he could speak, General Stiegaal of the Marines spoke.

"Return to your squadmates 1st Lt. Lawson. But do understand, this is a grievous situation. A Civilian school was fired upon. As our investigation comes to a close, we may just find out what exactly happened. Dismissed."

The darkness lit up as Garret saluted the Generals. He could see their faces. Each having their own wear and tear and obviously seen many years of combat. The fat one from the left peered down at him.

Garret: _Carter._ _Next time your army needs help don't you dare think of us._

Garret turned and left the room. He sighed and mentally slapped himself for wanting to see the deaths of the soldiers be blamed on a retired general. The squad wouldn't approve of it, neither would those dead nuggets, and neither would his family. He was escorted to the waiting room to his wingmen. He was greeted like a long lost son. And for a brief moment they cares of the hearing seemed far away.

Hotel WIndsin, 1530

Garret was lying in his bed when he heard two knocks on the door. He got up to answer it. It Kei, Chopper, and Grimm. He invited them in and left the guards outside.

As they sat down, he told them everything of what went down. The loss of all audio/visual from Dresdene to the 849th relieving them.

"But we heard them say 84-92nd squadron" said Kei, still hurt from earlier. "Makes no sense."

"You're right it doesn't. Neither did General Carter making fun of my wingmen."

The trio looked surprised.

"What?" asked a surprised Grimm. Garret nodded and told them what Carter said about each one.

"What did he say about you, Kid?"

"That my decisions were going to kill you and that I'm no leader, just a pretender."

Kei finally understood why he did what he did.

"You want to prove Carter wrong. You want to prove him wrong about all of us and to prove that we all innocent."

Garret was silent for a brief moment.

"I know we are. But something feels wrong here. I don't know what."

There was another period of silence. Grimm spoke.

"I'm not brave."

Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"Captain, Blaze, Garret… I'm not brave. Not by myself. If I ever did what you do I'd bail out and quit. But you're not like that. You're never scared. Flying with you, with this group, I feel invincible. Strong."

"That's where you're wrong Grimm. I do get scared. I just don't let it get to me. Except for that time when Bartlett took the missile off Kei. And when the Yuke fleet attacked Sand Island. I was scared for the nuggets. I was scared for us."

"Then how do you face that, Kid?" asked Chopper.

"I don't." Everyone looked at him.

"What?! I can't have problems?" He kept getting stared at.

"Fine. I decide to take them and rip them to shreds" Garret said sarcastically. "Kie, it's time for our chat." He paused, looking at her.

"I lost my family in an attack by the Belkan Army. They came from out of nowhere. Mother, father, grandparents killed by a two man squad." Garret winced as he relived the moment. The sound of gunfire striking his unprepared parents. The smell of the clothes that he hid under and the voice of the man that killed his grandmother. He continued to tell them about the Torcher and the scar. He recounted his near misses with death as a lone child on the run. Learning to never really trust anyone, but always be willing to give a helping hand even if they stabbed you in the back later. There was the rain, the cold, the aches, sleepless nights. Things no child should ever have to go through. He found himself in Osea sometime later, not knowing if it was a week or a month had passed since his family died. An orphanage took him. It was crowded, smelly and he was bullied. He contemplated running away until his uncle found him and brought him home. That's when he fell in love with the sky. Since the war ended, the sky looked friendly, peaceful. His new family took care of him, loved him.

"Uncle Mike taught me how to fly. We went through all types of aircraft and flying maneuvers. He knew how to listen to the plane and it became an extension of him. Skills didn't make the pilot if he didn't have a passion for it. Uncle Mike had passion and it made everyone he shared the sky with, either be amazed or be fearful. There was no such thing as 'afraid'."

The Squad was silent to his story.

Chopper was the first to speak up. "Kid, who exactly was your uncle because he sounds like.."

"Cipher?"

Chopper nodded.

Garret chuckled. "Fate has a funny way of twisting things around. My father wasn't a military man but Uncle Mike, loved to fly. He may have gotten paid for his talents, but he flew for his family." Garret sighed. "Cipher, the legendary ace, brought me home. My Uncle Mike would go down in history books. I could only laugh when in history class when his call sign was brought up." Garret got up and looked out the window.

"So" Kei began, awestruck, "Cipher, is your uncle?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Didn't want any special attention. It would be a real annoyance. And it's something that we don't let out in public."

Grimm still had a look of wonder on his face. "So that would explain why you fly so well."

"That and hard work. Piloting may be a gift, flying takes work and passion."

So, Kid, let me get this straight. You lose your family 15 years ago, your uncle is THE most famous ace in the world, and you're our CO?"

"Pretty much Chopper."

"May I grovel at your feet, my liege?" Garret turns around to see Chopper bow to him. Garret can only shake his head and laugh a little.

"Chopper, get up" says Kei watching the scene, while holding back a laugh herself.

"Hey I don't care about what that Court says; you are officially the best pilot in military, probably in the world. I'm proud to fly under you and will even jump off a bridge if you told me too. You are the best thing we got and I'm following you no matter what. Right guys?" Chopper looks at Kei and Grimm. They agree.

"Thanks Chopper. But I don't want you to blindly follow me. I am human."

"Yeah, a human with a supremely famous uncle" responds Grimm.

"And exceptional flying skills" smiles Kei. "You're no monkey, you're the best there is. I'm with you."

Garret smiled and thanked his squad mates.


	15. Chapter 14 - Chain Reaction

***13TheAce: The last chapter was a big "Kiss My Aviator Butt" from Wardog Squad**

**Special Thanks to 13TheAce, daveofwar1, gman2129, and wildcat717. ****Thanks for your support. **

* * *

**Ch. 14: Chain Reaction**

A/N: This is mission 11A. not doing 11B cuz I didn't make that choice and I hate that mission personally. Maybe I mentioned this earlier or not but I'll only use call signs in combat and regular names during non combat situations for Garret and I think Kei too. Chopper is Chopper, and Grimm is of no concern. Enjoy!

Windsin Hotel 1200, November 4th 2010

Garret sat in his room, watching the news. The city Bana has just been gassed by a terrorist group. There are images of people panicking, leaving the city in a rush. A sad, desperate scene. He could feel the pain and wondered who, just who could attack a city in a time like this. He sighed, turned off the TV, got up and laid down on the bed. Hasn't heard from his squad all day, he wondered what they were doing. Soon he drifted off and had a nap.

He was running. To what, he had no idea. He saw tanks of the Belkan army roll past him, with soldiers shooting and pointing to him. He ducked into the doorway of building and ran inside. He found an open door and saw his 9 year old self staring him.

"Hi." Young Garret waved.

"Hi."

"Where's our parents?"

Garret was stuck. He couldn't answer.

"They're not coming are they?"

More silence.

"I miss them."

They could hear soldiers enter the building. Garret picked him up and ran; bullets whizzing by him until he was struck in the back.

Garret woke with a start, his back, aching. He reached to where he felt the dream bullet hit him and it was sore. The clock by the bed read 1:00.

Garret: _Nap time over._

Garret got up, dressed comfortably in basketball shorts and a white tee and went down stairs.

Central Command, Oured, November 4th 1800

Wardog found themselves back in front of the Generals. There was another squadron there as well. Garret beamed Carter with venom in his eyes and Carter's face didn't change his stone expression, until he spoke.

"You all were called here because of a situation. The capitol is dealing with two enemy attacks, One in Bana City and another with a flight of enemy fighter inbound to Apito Airport. We have four Mirage-2000's fitted for dealing with gas attacks and other fighter jets for dealing with the enemy over the airport. Let's use this quarter to decide. Wardog, what do you call?" Carter flips the coin.

Garret doesn't answer and keeps on staring at Carter, wanting to burn a hole in the fat man's forehead. Carter smirks knowing that he can make Garret snap at any minute.

"Garret, Garret" Kei whispers to Garret. No response. She nudges him with her shoulder slightly catching his attention.

"Heads" he whispers back not taking his eyes on "hole".

"We call heads General Carter" responds Kei, relieved to get that out of the way.

"Heads, you get the airport. Let's see…" Carter checks the coin; 'Heads' is facing up.

"Well, well, Wardog, you get the airport. Capitol District, you guys get the gas. Night could fall at anytime, so be careful with the neutralizer gas bombs. There's only enough for the gas plumes. Dismissed."

Garret and his fellow pilots left the room and went to one of two vans that would take them to Cape Arul AFB. His mind, racing. His mouth, silent. Thoughts of his earlier dreams, vivid. Hatred for Carter, growing. His squad mates watched him with care and nervousness.

"Hey Kid, you uh… ok?"

Garret broke out his thoughts at the sound of Choppers voice.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been out of it since we faced the Generals Captain. You have us all worried" said Grimm, his voice soft but calm.

"Sorry guys, it's just that, even though there is no evidence against us, we're still here. Since the war started, we have been under suspicion. I don't like it. I don't like Carter and he's not even Air Force. I want off the mainland and back to Sand Island."

"We still have a job to do though Garret" Kei put her hand on his.

"I know, I know." Garret's eyes sparkled. "Grimm, if they have, I want you in a Block 60. Actually, I want you all flying top cover."

Confused looks from his squad.

"Trust me. Kei, you will also fly a Block 60, if they have. Chopper, we'll take two attackers."

"Glad to have you back Kid. But why attackers? Why not full blown fighters?"

"Have I ever been wrong before Chops?"

"Now that you mention it, no. And those were based on hunches. Is this a hunch too?"

"Yep." Garret smiled slightly.

"That's good enough for me." Chopper sighed and smiled.

Kei hugged Garret for going back to his old self.

"Kei, not in front of Grimm. We might scar him."

Wardog burst out in laughter.

Apito Int'l Airport, SW of Oured, November 4th, 2010, 2101

Wardog flies west on the final approach to Apito. Blaze leads the squad in a F-2, with Edge and Grimm in Block 60's and Chopper in a F-16XL. Garret thought it would be cool for them to fly in F-16 variants. Sort of his way to find a time to laugh during this battle.

"Look alive Wardog. Apito ahead. Bogeys inbound."

"Should we break formation Captain?" asks Grimm.

"No. There's only a few enemies, and they are split apart. Let's keep formation and attack the front quadrant."

Edge, Chopper, and Grimm radioed their affirmative. In front of them, two F-14 Bobcats were flying northwest in hopes of not picking a fight since they were low on fuel.

"Wardog, engage."

Chopper: _Can't believe we flipped a coin for this mission. This isn't funny man!_

Garret cranked up his engines and went after the Bobcats. Chopper and Edge were the first to get kills.

"This is the Airport Control Tower. Emergency alert! All planes, cancel take off clearance! All approaching flights, change course immediately!"

"This is OWA Flight 783, change it to where?"

"This is Air Ixiom, Flight 31. A high speed aircraft just flew by us" the captain says flying towards Apito from Oured.

"This Apito Tower, those allied fighters taking off on an emergency mission. All planes, be heads up for mid air collisions."

"I thought the war was over on the west coast."

"And found its way here."

Wardog continued to finish of two more Bobcats and a flight of four F-16's. Garret smiled inwardly at the irony of it. Although the leader did put up a flight until Garret blew off the right wing using his gun. The plane crashed into the lake below. As Wardog flew over the airport to check the airspace, the noticed Osean military transports. Blaze radioed to them but got no answer.

Blaze: _Not good._

"Wardog, prepare to break. All weapons hot."

"Kid, you alright? The…"

Chopper was cut off by the Tower screaming bloody murder.

"Enemy tanks have infiltrated the airport! They're shooting!"

Wardog's radar lit up with enemy planes and mobile ground unit.

"Edge, Grimm, stay high and bite back. Chopper, with me. Let's flatten 'em.!"

Blaze and Chopper, dived to the ground and started picking off mobile SAM unit, tanks, and the enemy transport planes. When the climbed to circle back, they picked off a couple planes themselves before starting their bombing run again. In the furball above them, Edge was finding out how hard it was to take down a A-10A Warthog with a TND-G4 on your tail but she was able to send the Warthog down and face her attacker. Grimm, was a mess.

"Grimm, you ok? I haven't seen you fight back" Kei said through her teeth as she made the cockpit of a F-16XL a flying graveyard.

"I'm fine. It's just that, the houses down there. I can't attack."

Blaze overheard that as he climbed back into the aerial fight.

"Grimm, you don't attack, there won't be any houses left if the enemy gets this airport!" Garret sent two short-range missiles into the back of a TND. As it angled up, the pilot was hit with gun fire.

"Understood Captain."

"Kid, no enemy ground targets left. I'm coming up!"

"You're late to the party Chopper." Garret had a smile on his face.

One by one, 16 enemy fighters and attackers, fell, exploded, or sank. Thankfully, despite the chaos in the airport, no one was seriously hurt and the airport itself, didn't receive much damage from the ground forces, the planes that attacked or the ones that fell over it but exploded well before hitting it. Miraculously, no planes landed, er… crashed, near, on homes nearby.

"Wardog, form up."

The squadron formed up on Garret as they headed back to Azul AFB.

"Garret"

"Yes, Kei."

"Something about that battle seem off to you?" Before Garret can answer, Chopper butted in.

"Well duh! I mean, come on. Even if they were able to refuel in the air and get ALL the way here, there wasn't enough to occupy the country, much less the region. It was suicide mission and they knew it."

"No, Chopper."

"What do you mean Kid?"

"Why do you think I told every to break?"

"What did you notice Captain?" asked Grimm.

"Before the tanks started firing, I radioed the transports asking for a call sign, anything. I got nothing back. This wasn't a suicide mission. It was an invasion."

Silence. Grimm spoke up.

"So this was an invasion? What for? I know we're at war and all but it doesn't make sense."

"Simple, we 'bombed' their school, remember? And we also stopped them from invading the first time too."

Kei entered in.

"That was their retaliation for us shooting down a bunch of planes, and for us fighting back? WHY ARE PEOPLE SO STUPID! AAHH!"

Garret managed to shut off his radio in time before Kei unleashed. Chopper and Grimm didn't fare very well. Garret turned his radio back on to hear a hyperventilating Kei.

"Kei, breathe. In and out. In and out. Slowly."

Kei did as she was told and followed Garret's instructions till she calmed down. She looked out her window to see Chopper and Grimm hang back about 100 feet or so.

"Chopper, Grimm, why so far back?"

"Uh…" Chopper had nothing.

"We uh… wanted… to… enjoy the scenery, yeah. That's it" Grimm managed to say, with his voice breaking.

Garret laughed.

"Ok, you two have fun looking at hills in the dark."

* * *

Spread the word of this story. Be safe, God Bless. One more chapter to end of part 3. New chapter(s) hopefully next week.


	16. Chapter 15 - Powder Keg

**Ch. 15: Powder Keg**

A/N: Not a bad mission actually. Good test of aircraft and flying ability. Canyons, typical Ace Combat, huh? Good thing there's no Stonehenge this time, huh. Here's 12A.

Sand Island, November 7, 2012. 0800

Wardog squad got permission to go back home after the airport attack. They were allowed to bring the planes back with them. It has been a quiet two days spent mostly avoiding the upper ranks, especially Perrault. Garret even made a dare to see which one of the squad could avoid Perrault the longest. The winning person got to choose the planes for the next mission. The score was still a four way tie till that Wednesday morning. They now sat in the briefing room in front of a madder Perrault. His scowl seemed to get lower in their absence. It was either that or Perrault hated the fact that Garret had a slight smirk on his face which just irritated Perrault.

Perrault: _If it wasn't for this war, I'd wipe that smile of his face…_

He was interrupted by Garret who asked if they were going to be briefed or not.

"I will now brief the details or your mission orders. There's nothing more to say to YOU people."

Garret: _Wait for it…_

"If you really are innocent…" Garret smiled. Predictable. "Then, I suggest you prove it out there on the battlefield."

_We have discovered the position of a secret facility in Yuktobania used to store ammunition._

_According to our information, the base is located deep in the jungles north of Lake Dama. The facility is massive and contains enough ammunition to supply a Yuktobanian ground division for a week of combat operations. Destroy this stockpile and cut off their front-line ammunition supply. Note that we've been getting a lot of attacks from soldiers hiding in the dense jungles with shoulder-mounted SAMs. They are very hard to detect from the air, so stay heads up for sudden attacks from these missiles when flying at low altitudes._

Garret sat up, very intrigued. He never flew in a jungle arena before and the shoulder-mounted SAMs made it a challenge. That and he wanted to irk Perrault some more with his sudden attention.

"Lawson, anything catch your eye?"

"Nope. Just wondering if you wanted me to bring back a Yuke candy bar for ya."

Chopper and Grimm snickered. Kei looked at him, annoyed.

"Get outta my sight Wardog."

They left the room, silently but with a small victory.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what Kei?"

"Tick him off like that. Did you have to do it?"

"I dunno. Just felt like it I guess. It was classic, right?"

"Kid, that was well delivered."

"Yeah Captain. That was beautiful." Grimm wiped away a tear.

"Yeah it was. But if anything, it means one thing."

"What's that Kid?"

"Kei wins the dare!"

The three male pilots cheered on Kei and she joined in on the fun, finally loosing up.

Duga, Yuktobania, November 7, 2010, 1306

Wardog began their flight over the heavy jungle near Duga. It was green and can feel the heat through their cockpits. Going with Kei's wishes, flew in the same planes that they flew over Apito. They were the perfect planes for the mission.

"Geez, now they got us turning back into another battle, and this scenery definitely clashes with my rock 'n roll" sighed Chopper as they closed in on the target area.

"That and this mission is supposed to tell higher ups if we're innocent and trust worthy." Grimm said in neutral manner. "They gave us the planes. Isn't that trust enough?"

"Nope. It was a test" replied Garret. He can start to the tops of the four hills notices that they have metal domes.

"I'm real glad they're not ordering us to attack a city in retaliation for their retaliation." Grimm sounded grateful.

"Amen to that Grimm. Wardog, we're here. Stay close."

Blaze dived down toward the river, targeting a gunboat when his warning system went off. He looked down at the jungle and saw white smoke. The glimmer of metal in the sun told him what he was looking at.

"Wardog, evade!" Blaze rolled to the right and down over the gunboat. There really were shoulder-mounted SAMs in the jungle. He barely had to think about where they could before he was locked again. Soon the adventure of the fight slowly waned as he dodged the new threat.

"Did you see where those missiles came from Kid?"

"Nope."

"I guess they have multiple positions to fire from. We have to be careful when flying low."

"Yep."

"This is Thunderhead. Cannot pick up SAMs on radar. They are too small."

"Jeez, you're useless" retorted Chopper.

Grimm and Edge managed to shoot down an F-15 a piece while Blaze and Chopper went after towers, barracks, and a couple tunnels. The collapsed tunnels started a fire in a one of the storage hills. The enemy ground crews went insane trying to put out the fires. Once the third tunnel exploded, it was only a short matter of time until the covered stockpile exploded. Chopper was stunned.

"I didn't think it would explode like that. You think it left a crater like those on the moon?"

The squad moved on to the next hill and dealt with more SAMs, another gunboat and more ground targets before getting to the tunnels themselves.

"Blaze, don't waste your ammunition."

"Don't worry Edge."

"Roger. I know it won't be a problem for you."

After destroying the tunnels on the second hill, the squad moved north to another hill with Edge and Grimm still flying high. The heat of the jungle was getting to them and the random SAMs were getting rather annoying.

"We're still only half way there" began Chopper, "But I'd like to start worrying about how we'd get back. That jungle doesn't look pleasant to walk through. And I'm tired of sitting on this ejection seat. I wanna get into a hot tub already."

"Chopper."

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Stop complaining. It's not helping." The pair dodged another SAM.

"Look, I never complain about my missions, okay? This is not complaining!"

Blaze rolled his eyes as he took down a boat dock. Chopper went after another tunnel. It dawned on him that the hills have three tunnels that need to be destroyed. Before he could target another tunnel, it was destroyed by Blaze. Despite his rant a while ago he could only laugh to himself.

"Well, I guess that you… could say… uh… sorry, thought I had a joke coming." Blaze groaned.

"Edge to Chopper. You're really not helping. And you're distracting."

"Hey lady, I know you're stressed and all, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Wardog, let's focus so we can get out of this jungle. It's the heat. It's making us miserable."

No one responded to that but everyone agreed.

When Chopper and Blaze rounded the third hill, they found a bridge and destroyed the support beams, sending it and the tank that was on it plummeting 500 feet.

"Chopper, last hill, to our east."

"Roger that."

"This is Archer. Captain, we got helicopters and Harriers."

"Archer, Edge, break and engage. If it flies, shoot it down. Chopper and I can handle the fight down here. Ready Chopper?"

"Ready when you are Kid."

It was as if new energy surged through the pilots. It would take some time for Chopper and Blaze to reach the last hill, so Chopper decided to pass the time.

"Hey Kid, sorry for being a pain earlier."

"It's cool."

"I just wanna get home and get off this seat. What about you? Can't stand it anymore?" Pause.

"Uh, actually, I don't mind. Keeps me off the ground and keeps alert. Plus, I get sky miles!" Blaze smiled. It was the truth. He wanted to fly. As long as he could fly, he would be alright. Regardless of what was going on.

Chopper smiled.

"That's our Captain. You're built a lot tougher than I am."

"Of course!" Grimm responded with pride.

Edge shot down the lat enemy plane over the jungle. Two of the tunnels were out in the open and were easy to get to. The third was in a tight valley between two hills. Chopper joined Edge and Grimm as Blaze worked out how to handle the approach. Last thing he wanted was to slam into the thing and became part of the fire. So he climbed right over the opposite hill, in front of the tunnel, looped over and flew slow toward the valley at 100 feet above tree level on the hill. As he followed the slope down, three SAMs were fired at him. He got a missile lock and fired two missiles into the tunnel and broke left in time to evade the SAMs that plowed into the hillside.

He climbed to his friends who were circling from above. They were in awe that Blaze cut it so close.

"Wardog, form up."

"This is Thunderhead. Picture clear. All weapon stockpiles and facilities destroyed."

"And now we get to go home" sighed Kei. It dawned on all of them that back home, they still weren't trusted and still under watch by High Command.

"Nagase?"

"Yeah Chopper?"

"You gotta say it with more feeling. At least we get to go home again, right?"

"Right."

"So cheer up, will ya?" There was concern in his voice. It wasn't for her but for them all.

"You too Chopper."

Silence.

* * *

Short, yes, I know. not my best Sorry. lol. Had writers block all week long. I think I'll work on one more chapter before i starting working on part 4. not sure how long that will be. I write my chapters in chunks. If you think dodging 3 SAMs was enough for Garret, wait till the next chapter. As always, review, comment, favorite and follow. Be safe, God Bless


	17. Chapter 16 - Demons of Razgriz

**Ch. 16: Demons of Razgriz**

A/N: Epic mission. Epic dodging. Enjoy. Oh, a little thing I learned while writing this: if a huge line of dialogue is coming up from the game and it is important, just copy it from some place and give credit. Thank you Ace Combat Wiki, you saved my butt big time. XD I think this is the longest chapter I put down to date.

Sand Island, November 14, 2010. 0500

"_Why should I flee? Why should I flee? Why? Why? Why should I flee? Hip hop hits…"_

"It went like this" mumbled Garret to his woke up as the guitar kicked and turned it off. He groaned as he rolled over onto his side. It's been six days of relative calm. Nothing but patrols around Sand Island. He climbed down from his bunk and stretched. He only been awake for five minutes before the base P/A came on.

'"Wardog Squad, report for briefing in 45 minutes. Repeat, report in 45 minutes."

Garret groaned. He walked over to Kei was stirring from the rude awaking, gently shaking her to being fully awake, well, mildly groggy at least.

"What's going on?" Kei stretched in bed.

"Not sure, but for something this early, it better be good." He offered her his hand and pulled her up on her feet. "Go get ready. I'll check on Grimm and Chopper."

"When will you get Garret?"

"Don't worry about me." He gave her a thumbs up and went out the door. He walked down to Chopper's room and was about to knock when the door slammed him in the face.

"Oh man, Kid. My bad, broski!"

"Chopper…"

"I really didn't see you there. You ok?"

"Chopper…"

"I'm gonna get you some ice. Hold on." Garret grabbed his hand.

"Chopper, I'm fine. Just go get…"

"Morning Captain. Morning Chopper." Grimm trudged into the hallway as he greeted his squad mates and was promptly greeted.

"Good, the gang's all here. Let's get going."

Briefing Room, 0610

Late. The briefing was late. Never before were Perrault and Hamilton late. Despite a fat stinking load of frog turd, Perrault was punctual. Gennete found them after waking up himself and hung out with them until the briefing started, whenever that would be.

_Despite the hectic mood among the staff at HQ, the start of the briefing was delayed. But the weary pilots, knowing full well they must force their exhausted bodies back into the air once the order was given, weren't the slightest bit disturbed by the delay._

Chopper was sitting on the arm of the couch with his back to the window and the sun. Garret stood against the wall, arms folded, head down with his music player on, still trying to clear the morning fog from his head and keep the sound of birds from reminding him it that he was not outside in the morning sun. Grimm sat in one of the desks near the front of the room, with his head down, also very tired. Kei was the only one who managed to stay awake by working on her book. It was the first time that Chopper and Grimm have seen it.

"Watcha working on there?" asked Grimm, who picked his head up from the cold desk.

"I just can't remember this next phrase."

"Here, lemme see" Chopper reached over but was rejected as Kei pulled away and slapped his hand away. Garret smiled. No one touched that book as she was working on it, not even him. He had the scratch to prove it.

"Hey!" There was a pause before she read. "'The princess couldn't feed the dove that day. She was too sick.'"

"May I take a look?"

"Razgriz." Everyone looked at Chopper. He continued, unfazed, and proud. "The Demon of Razgriz got her, right?"

"You know the story?" Kei was surprised.

"You kidding? The demon from the North Sea. I remember my grandma used to tell me bedtime stories about it. And every time she did, I'd be too scared to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

Kei scoffed in disgust. There was too much info she didn't need to know. Perrault, Hamiltonm and a third guy walked in and Gennete walked out.

"Ok, settle down people."

Gennete went to his room, turned on the radio and wrote.

_I knew a little about that famous legend, too._

'_When history witnessed a great change, Razgriz reveals itself – first as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rein death upon the land and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns._

Briefing

"Ahem, gentlemen..." Perrault cleared his throat before he was interrupted.

**Mitchell**: Excuse me Colonel. This is an absolutely vital mission to us. As the staff advisor sent from Central HQ for this effort, I'd like to explain it myself. The Osean Army is planning a vast offensive with the ultimate objective of occupying the capital of Yuktobania. If this operation succeeds, it will end the war in very short order. However, the Yuktobanians have attacked our beachead with ballistic missiles from the Hrimfaxi, a Scinfaxi-class submersible carrier stationed in the icy waters of Razgriz Straits. Fortunately, our ground forces have already completed attack preparations, so despite the missile attack, the offensive began as planned. Nevertheless, we must neutralize the threat of another Hrimfaxi missile attack on our ground forces.

**Mission adviser voice**: We have a single chance to stage a successful air attack on the underwater carrier Hrimfaxi. Our passive sonar has detected a transport submarine that we believe is headed for the Hrimfaxi. We believe the transport sub's mission is to supply the Hrimfaxi with missiles. Based on its course and speed, we've calculated its rendezvous time with the Hrimfaxi. By amazing coincidence, it is precisely the same time as the zero hour of our ground attack. At this time, the Hrimfaxi will have to surface to restock its missiles. At that exact moment, ingress at low altitude to avoid detection, launch a surprise attack, and sink the Hrimfaxi. Once surfaced, it only takes the Hrimfaxi one minute to rig for an emergency dive. If your approach is detected, you will only have one minute to complete your attack on the Hrimfaxi.

**Mitchell**: Now, keep in mind there won't be any support from ARKBIRD this time around. This mission rests solely on your shoulders. The entire ground offensive is relying on this first surprise attack, so don't disappoint us. I want you to turn the icy Razgriz Straits into the enemy's graveyard!

Wardog proceeded to leave when Garret was stopped by Mitchell.

"Captain, a word?"

"Yes sir?"

"We brought along a plane that we think might help with this mission. It's one of three in existence. Well, two. One was never fully completed."

"I'm almost afraid to ask where the second is sir" chuckled Garret.

"It's in a safe place. The model itself isn't a super plane. It's a multi-role attacker that maneuvers like a fighter. It can seriously hold its own again a number of fighters."

Garret: _Go on…_

"Have you heard of the Mig 1.44?"

Garret suppressed a flinch of excitement.

"Yes sir, I have."

"You get to fly one today sink the Hrimfaxi." Mitchell had a slight smile. Garret was stunned.

"Come, let's go see the plane."

Razgriz Straights, North Sea, 1559

Garret had all on one hour to get used to the plane and learn the controls. He took the skies and became one with his new plane. It flew like beauty. It was smooth, fast and deadly. Surely, a plane like this must be illegal somehow, someway. The squad was flying towards the sub north of Anean continent. One MiG 1.44, Edge in the Jas, Chopper and Grimm in Rafale B's.

"Hey, Kid, how's she handling?"

"Like a dream."

"Wardog, stay at low altitude and fly toward the submarine fleet. You are restricted from flying above 1,000 feet."

"I'm getting chills. This where the Demon of Razgriz came from." The nervousness in Chopper's voice radiated through the radio.

"Razgriz…" Edge trailed in thought, trying to sort out her thoughts, trying to connect the pieces. Garret just smirked. He did his research on the legend and it piqued his interest, even managed to find a couple songs.

"Heh, there's no WAY they could've been the Razgriz!" Chopper, connected the dots for her.

"This is Thunderhead, cut the chatter." Chopper rolled his eyes. "Commencing radio out procedures slowly. Maintain radio silence." That last line was for Chopper but he knew how important this mission was and refused to jeopardize it.

"Guess I'll cut off the mic and try talking to myself."

The radio's were soon silent. Garret dived to the snow covered landscape to avoid being a twinkling dot on the horizon. The sun was low enough, last thing he wanted to reflect it. As the Arctic wasteland below him became a sea of white and black (water), a picket sub came into view. He locked on and fired two missiles, ripping a hole in the side and causing it to sink. Big smile time.

Garret: _We're HERE!_

As soon as Wardog entered the defense circle, Mitchell came over the radio.

"This is Lt. Col. Mitchell. That picket submarine sent out a warning to the HRIMFAXI. It's going to dive in one minute!"

"Enemy planes! Halt all resupply operations!" The HRIMFAXI warned the resupply sub.

"How'd they smell us out?" asked an operator on one of the defense subs.

Wardog got low and got fast, gunning the afterburners on their planes. After 30 seconds they came over a mile lone "lake" in the ice where the HRIMFAXI was resupplying. Blaze dropped a bomb on the attack sub, leaving a sizeable dent, while Edge fired on the supply sub, damaging it. The squad, now flying at half power, followed Garret up to 3000 before turning around to find a slowly disappearing giant sub.

"The bastards are diving!" exclaimed Chopper, pointing out the obvious. Yet Wardog was a bit upset that the giant sub would hide underwater unlike its sister sub.

The situation inside the sub was pure chaos. Techs were on the radio to Yuktobanian Central Command trying to tell them that they have battle damage while being told to launch the ballistic missiles at the Osean ground forces. The Captain, Sven Koslov, gave the order for an emergency surface because the pressure from YCC was getting to him.

"Get above the surface! Launch the missiles and the fighters! Everyone hold on to something!"

Kosloc: _This is my boat, my crew! I hate how Command treats us as errand boys!_

In the air, Wardog circled like vultures. In reality it was only 45 seconds but to them it felt like an eternity. The four planes, waiting. Their captain was hungry.

"Come on! Show yourself! I'm tired of waiting for you!" Chopper thought out loud. As if on cue, the scope of the HRIMFAXI poked above water followed by the rest of sub in a thunderous splash.

"Wardog, engage!"

Blaze dived down on the sub and was about to drop two bombs when a SAM flew past him and the air around was filled with tracers from AA guns. He then went west at 5000 to circle around after a couple miles.

Blaze: _Well, should have seen that coming._

"This is Edge, fighters have been launched."

Edge, Grimm, and Chopper were still flying together as they were engaged by the unmanned fighters but have since split up. Grimm went north, climbing to 7000 feet, banking right to get out of sight of his robotic attacker. Chopper got low and went east over towards a sub that surfaced. His attacker managed to crash into the sub as Chopper rolled over it. Blaze was impressed.

"It worked! Kid, you see that?"

"Good flying there Chopper, real good. Go help Grimm." He saw Nagase fly over him with the fighter on her tail. She had a good distance between her plane and the fighter but was still in missile range. Blaze looped over and kicked in the burners giving chase. As he closed in, the fighter rolled left and down, almost catching Blaze by surprise who kept the chase up. After a ten second pursuit, the fighter was down and the HRIMFAXI submerged again. Another 30 second wait.

When the sub surfaced again, it fired off a missile and Blaze managed to drop two bombs on it, knocking out the ballast tank system. Grimm and Chopper were able to drop the SOD's onto the sub, damaging several launch ports and weapons. Edge managed to fire her rockets from the Jas doing the same as Grimm and Chopper before the sub went back under water. Watching the radar from base, Mitchell freaked as he saw the missile climb and disappear into the atmosphere.

"What are you doing!? Attack, you idiots! Are you just gonna let them destroy our ground forces!?"

"Mitchell!" Blaze screamed into the radio.

"What?"

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT call my squad idiots or any other name. We are doing you're dirty work! We are tired and fed up of this war. Unless you want to attack the HRIMFAXI I suggest you shut your trap and let us fly!"

Mitchell was quiet. And the HRIMFAXI managed to resurface a lot quicker without anyone noticing.

"Ballast tanks damaged. Unable to submerge. We'll have to deal with them above the surface!" A tech handed Koslov a clipboard with a damage assessment.

Koslove was beside himself.

"Four planes can cause this much damage?! How is this possible!?"

"Hey look, it didn't stay under this time" Grimm pointed out calmly. Blaze led the flight on a bombing along the length of the weakening super sub.

On the HRIMFAXI, the crew was going berserk. The water pumps were barely working and the sub couldn't dive. Koslov made the only decision he could.

"Launch the missiles at the planes. Aim for the lead plane! DO IT NOW!"

The missile operators fired a missile into the sky. The sub's defenses were short circuiting and were slowly overheating. It was only a matter of time before they were completely destroyed.

"This is Thunderhead. HRIMFAXI launching burst missile. Wait… It's…" There was a quick pause. "Wardog, it's heading for you!" Thunderhead nearly fainted.

"Wardog let's finish off the defenses – quick!" Blaze yelled, voice going hoarse.

"They launched more fighters." Edge reported as she saw three take to the sky.

" Grimm, Chopper, handle the fighters! Stay above 5000."

"Roger."

"Roger."

Blaze and Edge went out a mile and circled when the area above the sub lit up.

"Grimm, Chopper. Respond!"

"We're good Kid. We're well away from the area. We could –" Chopper was cut off as he dodged cannon fire.

"We could use some help. They keep launching fighters" Grimm finished.

"Edge, go help them out. I'll be there soon."

"Roger."

As the pair split up, another burst missile was fired. Blaze lined himself up for another bomb run as Edge, Chopper, and Grimm shot down a fighter a piece. Now the trio was being chased. On the approach to the sub Thunderhead began a countdown from 10. Blazed reached the sub at 6, dropped three bombs, finishing off any SAM sites, AA guns and collapsing fighter launch ports. He also managed to rip a hole in the hull right above the control of the sub. Time seemed to slow down. When Thunderhead hit four, Blaze gunned his engines and climbed at a near 90 degree angle. 4, the missile burst open. At 3, he as at 4200 feet. He held his breath.

Blaze: _Not today, not today. No damn sub gonna kill me today!_

At 1, his plane started to shake. Engines still going strong. His world went white briefly before it turned blue with a few clouds. His breath was still being held as he continued to climb at full power. He could barely hear his squad calling out to him!

'"BLAZE! BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZ ZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Edge screamed into her mic.

Reality came back in the form of a piercing woman's scream. And he exhaled at 13000.

"Kid, quit your climb!"

"Huh? – oh!" Blaze looped over and back to his squad mates and shot down the fighter chasing Grimm before clearing Edge's six and then finding Chopper to scratch an itch of the Unmanned Attack Vehicle variety. Everyone was still in shock at what he just did. Then there was one more missile fired. The squad was a couple miles out to the south when Blaze lined up again for another bomb run!

"Blaze, you're insane!" Edge's voice was going too.

"I'm going in unless you want to."

No response. Once again, Blaze approached the sub with 6 seconds left. Dropped three of his remaining bombs (the MiG carries some really heavy duty bombs), all of which found they're into the giant hole. Time, once again seemed to stop. He angled the plane at vertical while gunning the engines. Since he was lower than the last run, it would a real stroke of God to get through this. At four and at 2000 feet, he saw the warhead burst. At three he let out a roar that King Leonidas would have been proud off. At one, 4100. At zero, Blaze crossed 5000 and everything below him went white. Edge's heart nearly stopped.

"WHHHOOOOOOO! The fat lady can sing her out now!" Blaze fist pumped in the cockpit.

The sub was beyond help. The explosions from the bombs ripped more holes in the hull, letting water rush in; cutting off power to everything except the communications. Fires in the ammo room also caused additional explosions that further weakened the ship.

"YCC to HRIMFAXI, looks like you're up against Razgriz itself out there."

"This is Koslov. Looks like they were the real Razgriz, not us... Maybe someone's trying to tell us that our time is up..."

The HRIMFAXI sunk under the waves and exploded into nothingness.

Wardog formed up behind Garret who was surprisingly very quiet but smiling very hard. After he remembered to cut the engines and flatten out from the climb, he was bombarded with praise and from Chopper and Grimm and was chided by Kei for his recklessness. In truth she didn't want to say that she almost her boyfriend and possible future husband and there was nothing that she could have done. The next day was her birthday no less!

Garret started humming _Danger Zone _by Kenny Loggins. It seemed fitting to him that four planes, pounced a super submarine, and wiped it out like a boss. Chopper and Grimm joined in. Kei finally joined on the chorus. It was a good day.

Sand Island 18:30PM

Wardog landed at Sand Island. The whole base was in an uproar. They were treated as heroes and Garret was hoisted on shoulders for the one who sunk both subs but doing so in style. As much as he loved the attention it was getting to him and he walked arm in arm with Kei to get out of their flight suits. Now he truly felt on top of the world until Kei slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"For being reckless, and – and…"

"Brave."

"Brave. And stupid. Extremely stupid." Kei started to tear up.

"What is it, really?"

"I thought I lost you, twice. You put me in a position I never wanted to face since we started dating and you nearly get yourself killed – twice."

"Well, you see – "

"I ALMOST LOST YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Garret was speechless.

"And what you pulled today…"

She was cut off as Garret pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

19:21 PM

Genette walked into a full swing party. Where the amount of food came from, he will never know. People were dancing, singing, cheering as Garret walked into room trying to get a picture with the man who sunk the subs. But he always redirected attention to his crew.

"I'm not the one you want. It's them. My squad mates. Honestly, they have saved my butt countless times. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here." He walked over and kissed Kei. Many of the ladies there pouted, the hero already taken. Some formulated plans to free him from uptight Nagase. Chopper tried to get one of the girls to get attached to Grimm, since he was still single. Didn't quite work. Wardog then found themselves doing karaoke.

Genette found Pops sitting by himself by the punch table, enjoying himself watching the younger folk have fun. He turned on his camera. Pops saw him and smiled.

"The ace pilots that sunk the enemy subs are over there, it's me you want to interview? Haha. Garret's fan girls lock you out?" the older man chuckled getting up.

Genette smiled to himself.

"No it's not that. It's just that I heard you used to be a fighter pilot yourself."

"I just fly freight planes for the maintenance crews now. The Captain, Captain Bartlett that is, said it was time for an old man like me to quit trying to compete with the young guys. Talk about a lack of respect." He smiled briefly and shrugged.

"Where did you meet Captain Bartlett?"

"We were both shot down over enemy lines in the last war. We got through the bullet-ridden battlefield and back to the allied front line. I tell ya, it was tough getting the Army to believe we were on their side."

"Shot down? You two?" Genette couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hey, it was a long time ago. Everyone's allowed to make mistakes, right?" Pops smiled slightly, turning to the side.

Genette chuckled. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way. Even if you're not flying with those pilots, your age and experience provide a lot of support for them. I just wanted to tell you that. I've seen that you really listen to what they have to say and you always have helpful suggestions for them"

"Well, thank you. I'll try to remember that." Pops motioned his thanks with his cup in hand. Then Genette let loose what was on his mind.

"I think they are all going to need you, now more than ever."

"I'll do what I can."

"These people, it's like they're walking on a tightrope that can snap at any second. They are going to reach their breaking point sooner or later."

Pops looked at the pilots, who were busy having fun. "Yeah."

* * *

So there it is ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 16: Demons of Razgriz. In case you're wondering, the part about just avoiding the burst missiles did happen to me – twice. Almost passed out, it was nerve wracking seeing the thing burst twice in front of you. Anyways, I hope I satisfied your thirst for now. I hope to be back soon. End of part 3. Part 4: soon. As always, review, comment, fave and follow. Much love. Stay safe. God Bless.


	18. Chapter 17 - Ice Cage

****I can explain, somewhat. College is taking my time away from this. I'm glad to get this out.

**The Razgriz**

**Ch. 17: Ice Cage**

A/N: POW camp in the middle of a blizzard seems legit. Is it me or does Yuktabania have some freak weather swings?

Sand Island 1000, November 17, 2010

Garret: _Bloody hell, I'm tired._

Garret yawned as he entered the briefing room. The rest of his squad was waiting on him. He was a mess. It was another nightmare. He was running. Not even sure from what because every time he looked in a direction, he ran in that direction. All he saw were people running. Buildings were burning. But the more he ran, the more people disappeared until he was the only one left. He was cornered by several soldiers holding FN-FALs. He gulped and woke up. That was three hours ago and it still showed on his face.

"Kid, you ok? I know you get up early, but you're never late."

"It's nothing much Chopper" Garret said as he sat down next to Kei. They held hands. Her warm and steady hands were soothing to his cold and jittery hands. Her touch was calming. She knew he wasn't ok. Since they shared a room, which no one seemed to care anymore, she could tell his sleeping patterns. She knew when he was pleasant dreams or none at all but nightmares where all too vocal and physical. He would mutter nonstop and toss and turn. Sometimes she woke up and would touch his hand and that would calm him down but on nights like last night, it was best for him to go through it. Waking him up would only serve the purpose of him being up earlier and being in an angry mood. A lesson well learned the 15th. Kei woke him up and he almost broke her arm as he grabbed it and on reflex went for breaking it.

* * *

Flashback: Nov. 15. 0100

_Gotta keep running. Don't stop. Don't stop._

Garret found his younger self in a burning building and after freeing him, they both made a run for it. They had no idea where they were going, they just ran.

_Garret! Look!_

The youngster stopped and pointed to a 3rd floor window. Big Garret stopped and looked too. What he saw struck him. It was his parents waving at them from a window. They pair ran into the building and up to the room.

_Okay, I want you to stay out here. I'll go in and check if it's safe._

When Garret opened the door, his parents turned around only to be revealed as two Torchers who raised their flamethrowers. Garret ran back out the door, grabbed his younger self and hauled ass as flames engulfed the hallway. The Torchers turned back to the window, broke it, and fired into the street directly at the running Garrets. The force of the blaze sent them through a window of the store across the street.

_Garret._

_Garret, wake up. They're coming. Garret, wake up!_

Garret groaned as he was being shook by his younger self, pleading with him to get up.

_Garret, come on! Please, they are com—oh no!_

Garret's vision finally came around as two heavy armor wearing, flame throwing giants walked up to them. Garret looked at his younger self, who was not running away but ready for a fight.

_What are you doing? Get out of here._

But his younger self didn't hear Garret but the small boy rushed the giant who was back handed and spun to the ground.

_GARRET!_

He looked at the one who hit his young self and rushed him as well. Garret was able to knock the Torcher down but forgot about the other who picked him up and threw him into a wall.

As he struggled to get up, two more men joined the fire breathers, their GB patches just visible in the dark. Then a voice spoke. The same voice that chilled him to the bone. Garret fell back down as they closed in.

_Garret. GAAArret. _

The man raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

Garret woke with a start and grabbed the arm of someone shaking him. He tried his best to break it until he heard a small scream.

_That voice it sounds – Kie?_

"Kie? What, what are you doing?"

"Let… Go!" Kei strained thru her teeth. Garret let go and looked around him, making sure he wasn't still in his dream.

"Oh man, oh man, I'm soo sorry babe. I didn't mean t—"

Kei cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's alright. I'm fine." She shook her right arm to get feeling back into it. "It's not broken. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine" Garret sighed. Lying wasn't going to help. "No. No I'm not."

* * *

Garret smiled briefly as he looked at Kei. He was still tired but her soft hands made him more alert. Maybe a good day's flight would perk him up. That's when Perrault entered and Garret's momentary happiness sunk.

_Our ground forces is continuing its fast-paced push into Yuktobanian soil. A POW camp was discovered during the offensive and a team of marines has attacked and captured the camp. The marines have captured the radio room, and a flight of helicopters is enroute to retrieve the prisoners._

_Your mission is to provide close air support for this rescue and retrieval operation. The radio room could be taken by the enemy at any moment. If it is, the enemy will report the attack and the mission will be a failure. Find and shoot down all enemy aircraft in the local airspace, and secure our superiority across the entire area._

Glubina, Yuktobania. November 17, 2010. 17:06pm

It. Was. Cold. Like Heirelark. In the middle of country.

Garret: _Only Yuktobani could have a blizzard in mountain range just northeast of a desert. What's wrong with this country?_

Garret thought to his self as he led his crew over the snow covered landscape; his new Tornado ECR Jammer keeping the elements outside from getting to him. Kei followed in a Block 60 on his left, Chopper in an M-2000D on his right and Grimm in the X-29. Garret could only laugh as he watched his wingmen pick their planes. All he told them was that he needed two air-air fighters, max and that he would fly a Rafale. They haven't flown the same exact plane for some time now but it amused him to see them pick their planes.

_Like kids in a candy store._

Garret picked his planes based on what the mission would need more of. Kei was more into fighters but really didn't care what she flew. Chopper was more a copy of whatever Garret flew since he would was flying ahead of Grimm and would be paired off with Garret during attack runs. Grimm flew multirole or anything opposite of whatever Chopper was flying. It worked for the squad. No one truly cared what plane they flew. They wanted to do their part.

"This is Archer." Grimm cut through Garret's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "Captain, can you see the POW camp?"

"No, but we should be flying over it soon, Archer." It felt a little weird calling Grimm by his call sign but since Garret almost forgot, it served as a real good reminder.

"You think the Captain… uh… I mean Captain Bartlett… you think he's in there?"

"I bet he is." Chopper said in a matter-of-fact way. "He's probably cussin' out all the other POWs and taking charge right now. Right, Nagase?"

Silence.

"Babe, you're not still blaming yourself are you?" Garret asked her lovingly.

"No… " Kei's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Fighters, this is Sea Goblin." Garret looked out the left of his plane. The POW camp was right below them. "I can hear the roar of your engines above us. Captain Dalertson reporting in."

"Roger that Sea Goblin. This Wardog 1." The race against time has begun, again.

"You're the squadron from Sand Island right? I've heard about you. Can't wait to see you do your stuff."

"Wardog, this is Blaze. I'm picking up enemy fighters. Let's engage and get our people home."

"Edge, roger."

"Chopper, roger."

"Archer, roger."

Blaze moved ahead, ready to test out the jammer pod against the pair of Block 60's ahead of him. They were quickly shot down without the use of the jammer pod.

"I don't think they even saw us. Which means that we can't see them unless we get close. These air patrols are cramping our style." Chopper said. Blaze chuckled.

"You got a point there, Chopper. That being said, it's best to not break off. We should stick together." Blaze turned his plane north in hopes of finding more fighters.

Back in the camp, the marines have already secured the POWs and are waiting for the for helicopter pick-up. Their nerves are on edge. Every shadow makes them jump. The howling winds sound like voices. The trouble is that, there are still Yuke ground forces there as well. Their radios were also tuned into Wardog's frequency, so Wardog can hear everything that was being said.

"This is Dobie. We're monitoring the camp from the radio room. Everything is quiet so far."

"That's good to hear." Blaze quickly responded, knowing that they must be going thru all levels of nervousness.

"Does it look like the enemy noticed our infiltration?"

"No."

"Just stay calm over there. You heard our Captain. Just wait there at the camp until things cool down." Chopper responded.

"Roger. We've cut off the enemy's line of communication here. It's just unsettling to know what the situation is.

The squad engaged two more F-16's and a trio of TND-F3's. Blaze shot down two of the TND's by blowing out their cockpits. Shooting at the body with gun fire wouldn't make much sense. Grimm took down an F-16 that was slammed into by the one Edge was chasing. Chopper managed to shoot down the last F3, eventually.

"Chopper, how many planes left?"

"Let me check Kid." Chopper looked at his notepad from earlier in the day. "About five planes left."

"Ok, let's head back to the camp. We might find the other planes there."

The squad turned south and headed toward the camp. Lo and behold: five planes. Two TND-F3's and three SU-27 Flankers. Garret smiled.

Garret: _This is gonna be fun._

"Ok, everyone break!"

Wardog split up and engaged the enemy planes who thoroughly believed that the snow storm was messing with the radar system on the planes. It wasn't until Garret shot down a Flanker.

"Archer, Edge, open all weapons!"

"Roger, Captain."

Edge turned down toward a circling F3. She wanted to position herself behind it so she can snuff out the engines. That plan changed when the plane crashed into the mountain side due to a major lack of visibility near the ground. She shrugged and went to find Blaze. Grimm managed to track down the F3 that was chasing Chopper who was flying a much slower jet.

Chopper: _Man, why of all days, I had to pick this one. _

Chopper tried his best to stay out of gun range and to keep from being locked but to no avail. A missile was fired at him. Warning alarms screaming at him.

"They're shooting!" He held his breath, put his hand on the eject handle, and heard a series of three explosions. Confused, Chopper looked out to his wings and found no signs of damage other than a few scratches from pieces of shrapnel. What he didn't notice was the stunned looks on Edge and Archer's faces.

"Hahahaha! Chopper? You alright bro?" Garret called out as he flew over Chopper.

"Yeah, Kid. I think so. What just happened?"

"Simple, a 3-for-1 kill. The F3 chasing you fired a missile. I was being chased by the last two Flanker. I crossed directly behind you from left to right, used a jammer pod, the missile hit the lead Flanker, who was impacted by the following Flanker directly behind it and then your F3 followed suit into the mix, adding to the fireball and carnage."

"Kid, I don't know how you do it…"

Garret laughed but a voice cut him off.

"This Sea Goblin Gunship 1, you have control of the sky, right?"

"This is Wardog 1. Sky is sanitized."

A couple miles away, three helicopters made their way west toward the camp.

"Kid, I see anti-air weaponry! We gotta take 'em out!"

"Good. Edge, with me. Chopper, you and Archer take the west side. We'll meet in the middle and continue the sweeping up missed targets."

"Roger!"

The squad split up and began their attacks on the multiple anti-air emplacements. It was if they just popped up and started to randomly fire at anything flying. The pairs passed each other, taking out targets that were missed on the opposite side.

"This is the SG Gunship. I got a delivery of bullets, where do want them?"

"At any enemy close to you Gunship."

Blaze circled around only to find that a few more enemies had sprung up in a tight group.

"We gotta take out those guns before the transport copters arrive."

Chopper rained down whistling deaths as good chunk of the group vanished in explosions. Blaze made a sweep firing two missiles at AA gun and SAM on a hill. Grimm and Kei were flying circles above just in case. After things have calmed down on the ground, the transports moved in. Soldiers and prisoners poured out toward the helicopters. Kei started to fly lower passes over the camp.

"This is Dalertson. We are escorting the prisoners to helicopters. Can you see their smiling faces?"

"Sea Goblin, can you check for a Captain Bartlett? Check for a Captain Bartlett." Kei requested on her second pass over. There were a few moments of silence.

"No. No Captain Bartlett here." A pause.

Garret was getting an uneasy flying. Not because Sea Goblin reported not having Bartlett but because it was déjà vu.

"KEI! CLIMB!" Garret cut her off from asking Sea Goblin again to search for Bartlett. One of SAM sites fired a missile at an unsuspecting Kei. She was already climbing but was very confused as to why her warning systems went off. Then reality set in: she was fired upon. She rolled right and down. The missile followed. She climbed, it climbed. Garret headed toward Kei as fast as he could. Fear coursing through his body.

Garret: _No!_

Kei: _After all the things Bartlett said I…_

She felt her plane shudder and bright light blinded her.

"KEI! BAIL OUT!" The voice was muffled and foreign to her.

"DAMMIT, BAIL OUT!" It was a little clearer now; it was Garret!

She pulled the emergency handle and rocketed to the cold sky, her grey parachute blending in with the clouds. Her plane plummeted to the ground, exploding in a decent fireball. The missile exploded near her right wing, effectively rendering it useless.

"KKKEEEEIIIIII!" Garret could barely register his voice, it was so high.

"It's alright. I'm fine. The plane's trashed but those are always replaceable." Her voice was quiet as she floated gently to the ground.

"Dalenport to gunship. Can you pick her up?"

"Roger that Captain. On the way. This storm is getting much worse." Garret caught sight of the gunship and a followed it about 500 feet above it. As his spirits soared, they sank just as quickly. As he passed over, the wind was too much for the gunship and it just fell to the hill. His breathing stopped.

Garret: _No. No! _

"NO!"

"The gunship crashed!" Grimm reported as he and Chopper joined up with Garret.

"We have to go back. I'll pick her up!"

"Captain, you have nowhere to land and your jet doesn't hover."

"I don't care. I have to try! I have to get herback!"

Garret began to make a u-turn.

"Garret." A soft voice spoke to him. "Go back to Sand Island. I'll set my rescue beacon later on in the day. I'll be fine. I'll watch after the gunship crew. Go and rest."

"Kei… "

"I love you too."

Garret turned his plane back in the direction of Sand Island.

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Chopper after a while.

"Not in this weather. We'll come back when things clear up." Grimm was the one to put things back to prespective.

"Dammit!" Chopper grumbled.

The three planes flew southeast toward the allied front lines, circling around the Sea Goblin team. Three planes. Just like back when the war started, when getting the Kestrel and her fleet into open water. But this time one was missing. One was not safe.

Garret: _I will come back for you Kei. I will._

* * *

13TheAce: I actually wanted to unload the "I love you" bits after the rescue but I guess my work had other plans. I think after the 2nd or third mission, Garret's middle name was "Awesome". At the this point, it would be very, very cliche'. I'm not sure there is a word to describe him right now.

WolfWarrior75: Thanks for your words sir/madam.

LaniusLegioXIII: Thank you as well for the kind words. I hope this satiates your hunger for now.

As usual, review, comment, favorite, follow, spread the love! Be safe, God Bless! XD


	19. Chapter 18 - Lost in Thought

**Ch: 18: Lost in Thought, Back in Time**

A/N: Ever imagine what happened to Kei after getting shot down? Me too. Poor Garret. His snuggle bunny, is alone in the cold without him. Yuke Ace to be mentioned. Italics = thoughts.

Glubina Mountains November 17, 2010 18:40. 

Kei's pov

_I hate the cold. I can take Heirelark cold but this cold is different. Similar regions, but this feels different. Just make sure you hurry back Garret. I'll be waiting. Good thing I found this cave after I landed. Thos two gunship pilots looked are pretty banged up. Wilson has a broken arm. Matthews has a broken leg. It's almost funny actually. Getting them - us out of the wind was easy enough. The next, surviving, that could prove to be a little difficult._

3rd POV

The fire crackled in the cave, its warm glow lighting the back area of the cave. She saw the cave as she descended from ejecting from her damaged plane. Once she landed in the soft snow, she made a bee line for it until the helicopter crashed down the hill. How anyone could have survived that, she had no idea but Kei was glad that their injuries weren't anymore serious. Kei leaned against the cave wall and looked at the storm raging war against itself. Kei chuckled and pulled the sleeves on her flight down more.

Kei POV

_Well, looks like I'm wrapped up as I'm going to be. This cave was a godsend. A giant pile of sticks, moss, it was like someone was living here. Or at least stayed here for a while. One of those pilots mentioned a tackle box on the helicopter full of food but I doubt I can get that now. It's pitch black out there and not to mention the freezing that comes with it. _

"It's going to be a long night."

3rd Person 21:00pm

"Ohh…" Wilson groaned from his slumber only to wince in pain from his right arm.

"It's broken, be careful. It wasn't easy to create that splint. Same goes for your friend. His leg is broken too."

"What happened?"

"I was shot out of the sky after we rescued those POWs. I guess you two were sent to pick me up but the wind was too strong and your helicopter crashed. I pulled you and Matthews out and into this cave."

"Oh. Thanks."

Wilson looked at the freak storm that was still blowing. He looked back at the fire that was still going strong then looked at Kei. She was now lost in her thoughts, a look of sadness was cast upon it.

"You know, he'll come back."

"Huh?" Kei was now snapped out of her mental trip.

"He'll be back. That fighter pilot. The one that screamed out your name like his heart was being torn out. He'll be back."

"I know, it's just that…"

"Nor was it your fault."

"Ok, now you're weirding me out here."

Wilson laughed.

"Sorry, I do the same to my wife. You remind me of here. Quiet, strong, gentle with a hint of explosiveness. Seeing you gives me hope that we'll get out of this."

"Thanks." Kei had a slight smile on.

"And that pilot, your flight lead..."

"Blaze." There was a smile in that response from Kei.

"Blaze. He's a lucky man."

Wilson then rested his head and slowly passed out. His body was still hurting from the crash landing.

Kei stoked the fire some more and let her slump against her chest. It was going to be a long night.

Sand Island 23:00 pm

Garret stared out the window in his room. It's pitch black outside. He's not really staring at anything outside but he's trying to bypass his reflection, not wanting to face his thoughts and failing the fight.

_My fault. My fault she's not here and in that mountain. Should have called it faster. Shouldn't have had her fly so low. Maybe if I…_

A knock at the door cut his thoughts.

"It's open." Garret responded gruffly.

"Kid, you alright man?"

A pause.

"Chopper, Kei is out there in enemy territory. How the hell can I be alright?" Garret turned to face Chopper and tried to stay calm.

"I know, I know." Chopper said folding his arms across his chest looking at the ground.

Garret sat down on Kei's bunk.

"Why couldn't it have been me Chops? I'm the flight lead. It's me that should…"

"Kid!"

"What?"

"Pity party."

"Good catch."

A pause.

"Look, we're at war. These things happen. She bailed out, she's fine. And I'm sure she has those gunship pilots with her too. You know how smart she is."

Garret chuckled. "Yea. Nothing can outmatch that brain of hers."

Another pause.

"Thanks Chopper. I mean I still think it should have been me who got shot down. It was luck that her plane didn't explode. But I know she'll get out of this alive." Garret started shaking. Chopper looked down and patted his Captain shoulder.

"And flying in formation once again. Hey Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You think after this, she might loosen up? You know, let her hair down?"

"Chopper, I don't think the world can handle it if she let her down." Garret chuckled. "It's short enough already."

The pair laughed at this after which Chopper said his goodbye's and left leaving Garret in the quiet room. Garret leaned back onto Kei's bed and took in her scent. It light, like lavender. It was like she was in the room with him.

Cave 0200 November 18, 2010

Kei's dream. 3 years ago

Kei watched the monitors to see if her brother's flight was on time. She was itching to see her brother again. Her mother patted her shoulders.

"Soon, dear, soon."

Mother and daughter stood in the middle of Apito International Airport waiting for her brother's plane to land. They arrived an hour early for real reason other than the fact that they simple could not wait and maybe being there would speed up the flight or instantly teleport her brother in front of her. Jackie was on Collins Air flight 337 from Ratio was on schedule.

Then the status changed. The news station on the big screen tv's in the waiting room brought up a breaking news report. Kei's world went dark. At the bottom on the screen in bold white lettering on a blue background it said this:

COLLINS AIR FLIGHT 337 CRASHED

Everything went silent. People were moving around but made no noise. Kei screamed. Her voice was barely audible. She ran to the nearest television. It was all in slow motion. Her mother put covered her mouth in shock as her tears ran. Her brother, his girlfriend, they were both gone.

The world dissolved around her. Flames licked at her skin. The wreckage of the plane, in the mountains of southwest Sapin, burned with a sickening crackles and pops. She walked up the aisle of the downed plane and in front of her was a book. A small, red book. The book was in a hand.

A charred hand. Her brothers hand.

* * *

Glubina Cave. 0245 November 18, 2010

Kei woke with a small gasp. Sleep was not going to happen again. The fire died out over night. Kei relit it hoping to give the wounded soldiers comfort more than for herself. Her brother. Her best friend. That's all she could think about. Garret. How she missed him. Longed for him to be here. To hold her.

That's when it hit her. The beacon. Every slight suit had one. It was risky. Not only would it be picked up by Osean military satellites but Yuktobania's as well. It was worth a shot and she wasn't about to go trekking through Yuktobania with two soldiers especially since she helped destroy Yuktobania's two most beloved pieces of weaponry to date: SCINFAXI and HRIMFAXI.

_Here goes nothing._

Sand Island 0700 November 18, 2010

Garret looked out over the ocean. The salty sea breeze tickled his nose and gave him a small sense of comfort. It wrapped him like Kei would wrap her arms around him every morning when he woke her up. That small feeling of missing a loved one even though you saw them a few hours before.

Garret didn't sleep. He stayed up and would only sleep when she got back to the island base. Today was the day.

"Kid!"

Chopper ran up to Garret with Grimm in tow.

"What's up boys?"

"Captain, we got a briefing soon. Captain Nagase activated her distress beacon."

Garret smiled and marched slowly, fluidly, back to base. Today was definitely the day.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the wait everyone. college takes priority. This chapter was supposed to take a darker route but I guess it turned out okay. Just glad it's done.

White Noise up next. Working on it now. Could be up later today. will try my best. If I don't, I will see you all later. With that, be safe, God bless. Happy Thanksgiving!


	20. A Mental Chat

Me: Chapter 18 at last!

Garret: Bout damn time man.

Me: Garret, not the time.

G: What do you mean? You took forever to write this! I say it is the time.

Kei: I agree with Garret.

Me: Where'd you come from?

K: Does it matter?

Me: Yes it does. Look, I don't have time to argue with you two. I have my conscience for that.

G/K: We are you conscience!

Me: I will kill you both in the story!

G: No, you won't.

Me: Yes, I will.

G: No, you won't.

Me: Wanna bet?

G: You can't. You need me.

Me: You know what? Just go. You're making me upset. I have no time for this madness.

K: Yet, you're talking to yourself.

*looks at Kei*

K: Just saying.

Chopper: I'm...

Me: NOT TODAY CHOPPER!

Chop: Dang, ok, I'm out.

Me: Garret, Kei, please just go. You're messing with my writing.

K: So what happens next?

Me: Can't tell you that.

G: Alright. Babe, lets go. *leaves*

Me: Bout damn time. Fanfiction getting to my head. White Noise up next.


	21. Chapter 19 - White Noise

**Chapter 19: White Noise**

Glibina 0955 November 18, 2010

The squad closed in over the mountains they flew over the day before. Wardog 2 was still down there, somewhere. Garret played the briefing over and over again in his mind. The look on Perrault's face when he simple told them to bring back Kei as if she was some runaway child. The way he sneered a bit as he said he didn't want to give her a posthumous two rank promotion in case she died. He didn't like her but at least he wanted her alive – to some degree.

The mission was simple: find her location, report it the Sea Goblin rescue helicopters, and shoot everything that is working against you. Simple. At this point in the war, Garret didn't need long winded explanations. That was Kei's thing. She needed the details: where the location, description of the targets, the area. Garret needed the location and maybe the target description. But today's briefing he paid attention to. Took down notes, detailed notes. Asked questions. Wrote down the answers. He was Kei. He missed her so much.

"Kid, you there?"

Chopper's voice broke him out of his memories.

"Yeah. Sorry." He watched the beacon scanner. It told Garret where Kei's signal was coming from but also pulsed and beeped as it got closer and stronger.

Garret decided to go small for this mission and got in the X-29. Chopper was in the F-2A and Grimm was once again flying the TND-ECR.

As they entered the combat area, two F/A-18s flew past. Garret continued flying.

"Uh kid…?"

"Don't worry about them Chopper. They won't shoot. If I was smart commander, I'll let the enemy pick find the where the signal is coming from before shooting. But to disrupt their plans… Grimm, I want you to take out any ground forces we see. Chopper, you got small aircraft. I'll handle the more difficult stuff. First one to find Kei wins."

"Don't I have a say in this?" A familiar woman's voice came over the radio.

"KEI!"

"You better hurry up. I saw ground troops nearby and if they find my current location…"

A pause.

"I gotta move. Report in when I can." Her radio went silent.

"You heard her Wardog, enemy troops in the area. Let's roll."

Garret turned up his engines and followed the strong signal he was getting. His radio also picked up some of the enemies chatter and one of the boots mistakenly called Kei a man. As Garret kept flying Northwest, he the two 18's stayed on him and Mig-31 joined in the pursuit as well. It fired a missile only for it lose range a fall out the sky.

"Grimm come on, we gotta protect Blaze!" Chopper turned to head in Garret's direction with Grimm following. Kei came back over the radio.

"Protect Blaze? I'm the one who needs protecting. Oh no." Several shots can be heard over the radio. "They're shooting! How'd they find me? I covered my tracks!"

"Kei, keep moving. No time for that. I should be near you soon." Garret reassured her, following her signal.

The signal beeped like crazy until a very large plane flew towards him at 8000 feet.

Jammer aircraft.

Garret growled and angled his plan to meet the giant plane. His attackers still following, shooting and terribly missing. Garret fired his gun into the right wing, blowing up the twin engines and ripping ¾ of the wing off sending it spiraling to the ground.

Kie witnessed a small plane shoot at the larger plane. She smiled. One name came to mind: Garret.

Garret circled over and faced his attackers who decided to flee. The 18's where the first to go. The MiG, because of its speed was a little bit harder to take down but cleanly shooting off the left wing was worth it.

Garret turned his plane north and stuck onto a strong bearing towards his downed wingman. As the signal became frantic, he started doing corkscrews. He hoped it would catch Kei's attention.

"BLAZE!"

It did.

"Chopper, Archer, Sea Goblin. I FOUND HER!"

"Well done Wardog, you have good eyes. Relay coordinates."

"Relaying, now! Chopper, Archer, stay close to the helicopter and take down anything coming for it. I'll join you once the air here is clear."

"Kid, you're fighting by yourself?"

"Not the time Chopper, not the time!"

Garret made a u-turn to fly over Kei again. He barely made out her small form against the taller pine trees. He caught sight of an advancing ground squad and took them out.

"This is Daredevil! I'm entering the fight!" A strong, slight crazed Yuke voice came over the wideband.

Garret caught sight of another X-29 past him about 1000 feet above him and half a mile away from left to right going into a slightly banked left turn. Garret fed the engines more fuel, lined up behind Ace and took him out promptly. Yuke air forces were going made that their beloved Captain was shot down. Garret went back into the fight and engaged all 8 fighters in the area easily taking the down or simply wounding the plane enough for it to not stay in the fight. Somewhere during the fight Garret thought he heard that someone wanted to ask his girlfriend out.

Not.

On.

His.

Life.

"Sea Goblin to Wardog leader, are the skies clear over the pick up zone?"

"Roger." The rush of the fight was still in Garret's voice. He circled the hill Kei was on visibly marking her position and also to protect her from whatever mad man decided to take to the skies or on the ground.

"How far out are you Sea Goblin?"

"Just a couple miles."

"Chopper, Archer, you boys ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

On the ground, two Yuktobanian Captains were being held at gun point. Kei had enough of the running up hill and hid behind a tree and confronted the pair by putting her pistol to the head of one of them. After disarming them, she marched them to where the wounded gunship pilots where. The morning's 'adventure' wounding them more as they were banged up from falls, scrapes and making their broken limbs worse. If Garret was papa bird she was Mama Bird, an unpleasant scowl on her face. She wasn't having it. No jokes. One wrong move and someone was going to die.

"We're just soldiers. We don't want to die!"  
"Ever think I wanted to die? Why send an entire battalion to capture one pilot for? Huh? TELL ME!"

"This war, we don't know what it is we are truly fighting for. As for the capturing, I didn't give the orders. At first we thought it was another downed pilot but then…"

"Then what!?"

"We heard it could be one of the planes that sank our super subs. The Demons of Razgriz! Nobody wanted to come. Not even the pilots wanted fly. And after what just three planes did today, we can see why."

Kei was shocked but didn't let it show. Even the enemy was scared of them. Feared them it seemed. Bartlett's nuggets.

The snow started to pick up as a helicopter closed in. Garret's X-29 was still circling over head. The roar of his engine reassured here. The sound a fainter engine told her that either Chopper or Grimm was flying a wider path than Garret.

Marines from helicopter rappelled down to her, the wounded pilots, and the captured men. She lowered her gun and let herself be ushered up to the helicopter. The moment she got on, she was given a headset.

"1st Lt. Naga…"

"Hey love."

"Garret!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sand Island 1700 November 18, 2010

Wardog followed behind a C-5 transport plane as it landed at the island base. As the planes came to a stop and doors opened and canopies popped, Kei made a bee line for Garret's plane and he calmly climbed out of his plane. He turned around in time to catch and spin her around. Both were overjoyed to be in each other's arms. They were joined be Grimm and Chopper who equally happy to have their wing mate back. The four pilots headed towards barracks.

"Kei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you ever, ever do that again."

She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

I want to do an alternate ending to this. What do you think?

Review, comment, follow and fave. Be safe, God Bless!


	22. Chapter 20 - First Flight: Again

**Ch. 20: First Flight- Again**

A/N: I have no idea what to call this chapter. And I do away with the long winded mission briefing – again. Unless its important, I'll do without them but for now, enjoy.

Jilachi Desert, Yuktobania, 1050 November 25, 2010

"Yo, I really CAN'T believe they did it." Chopper sighed into his mic. "They picked our next mission with a damned coin – AGAIN!"

"Take it easy Chopper. Not much we can do anyways." Kei tried to call her friend down.

Garret shook his listening to Chopper complaints, again. It was as if Kei being shot down didn't happen and he was glad for it.

They were deployed to the southern end of the Jilachi Desert to help with the capture of both an air and oil fields while aiding the 2nd and 3rd tank battalions. The 2nd being on the north side of the river and the 3rd working the south banks heading west. Garret decided, again, to go small and picked the JAS-39c Gripen with its rocket launchers. He got some criticism for it but he knew what he was doing. Kei and Chopper both took up a Rafale B. They were the support fighters. Grimm took flight in a very slow, but highly destructive YA-10b. The Fuel Air Bombs it carried were definitely going to be put to good use, especially at the airfield.

"This is Thunderhead, Captain Davenport how many times do I have to tell to CUT THE CHATTER?!"

"Thunderhead, this is RAZGRIZ THREE, roger that!" Snickers came from everyone.

"What did you say?" Everyone burst out laughing at Thunderhead's confused response.

Kei, still laughing, thought back to when she and the pilots were waiting to be picked up. The two Yuke Captains at her mercy and at gunpoint. Yuktobanian soldiers called her squadron "The Demons of Razgriz". It made her proud. She was proud that she was trained by Bartlett but she was a bit more proud at the fact that her current Captain had brought them this far. It was he who delivered the most damage to their biggest weapons and sank them. It he who they feared the most and in return feared the squadron he led without fear. 1st Lt. Garret Lawson. Yeah, she was definitely proud of him.

"Ok Wardog, time to get serious. We got orders to fill. So let's make this quick right?"

"Blaze, what are your orders?"

"Edge, we go west to take out the defense positions and help the 3rd battalion. Chopper, Archer, go north east and take out what ever tank formations there are. Be watchful of airborne tanks. Chopper, keep Grimm alive. I don't expect fighters there but still."

"Roger, Kid."

"All right Wardog, engage."

"Edge, roger."

"Chopper, roger."

"Archer, roger. Captain all weapons free?"

"All weapons free."

Wardog spilt. Edge followed Blaze as they flew over the 3rd and headed for a small hill that was lined with SAM sites, AA guns, bunkers and a tower.

"The Sand Island squadron? Are you guys the heroes of the Razgriz Straights" a curious radio operator asked.

"Yes we are." Not that he minded the question it's just that it's time for battle. Hero worship comes later and Blaze won't stay around for that.

"The Sand Island squadron is here!"

Edge smiled a bit and Blaze rolled his eyes and smiled as well at the enthusiastic response.

To the north, Chopper and Grimm have decimated the enemy tank force in front of the 2nd with one pass.

"Dang Grimm, that bomb is deadly!"

"I know. I think I know why the Captain picked this plane out for me."

"Always a method to the madness, I suppose."

On the ground, the battalion commander spotted a C-130 transport with its bay door open.

"Do you pilots think they'll drop some beer for us? It's pretty damn hot out here. We could use a nice cool drink."

Chopper and Grimm mentally face-palmed and slapped the man for his foolishness. They could feel the heat too but they didn't let it get to them. Until Chopper spotted four parachutes.

"They are dropping tanks! Grimm, go for the tanks. I'll get the plane."

"Roger, Captain."

The pair went east. Chopper climbed high and met the transport plane. He fired one missile that went into the cockpit, killing the pilots and flight engineer. The plane dipped and dived to the ground. Grimm targeted the tanks as they all touched down. Before they moved 500 feet, they were smoking piles of metal, wires and plastic. Chopper and Grimm circled around and headed for the oil containers. It wouldn't be wise to attack the airbase yet without the squadron at full strength. There were other fighters and bombers but taking on that task without the squad wouldn't be a smart move.

Back to the south, Edge and Blaze were kicking up a storm. The plateau defenses were just being decimated. Despite being fired haphazardly, the rockets did cause a fair amount of destruction.

"This is Lynx 1 of the 3rd tank battalion. Thanks fighters for taking out that defense position for us."

Blaze didn't respond as he engaged a pair of F-15's easily shooting the down. He barreled rolled over them evading the debris of one of the planes. "Not a problem."

"Kid, Grimm and I are over the oil storage area on the north banks."  
"That's good. Edge and I will take on the refinery. Feel free to join us when you're ready." Blaze and Edge turned their planes west and headed for the refinery at a slow cruise.

"Roger. How much do you think all this oil is worth?"

"More than we'll make in six lifetimes!"

"Captain?"

"Yes, Archer?"

"Did I ever tell you about my brother?"

"Yes, you did. You make him proud following him."

Chopper and Grimm fly over an area where 16 giant oil tanks are guarded by one SAM site, no ground forces, and no planes.

"Ready all weapons Grimm."

"Ready Cap. Davenport."

"GO!"

The two planes split the tanks heading south. Eight each, first to destroy as many as they can in the least amount of passes, wins. While the SOD from Chopper's Rafale take out 4 tanks and damage some, the fire that started from Grimm dropping the fuel bomb spreads like wild fire easily destroying his eight tanks in minutes and taking out two of Chopper's remaining four. By the time they pair circles around to double check their work, the area was covered in thick black, oily smoke and was then rocked by two more explosions as the last to tanks caught fire.

"That's 12 for me Chopper."

"Can it Grimm."

Across the river at the same time, Blaze was having a field day. The 12 smokestacks, the refinery building, the tanks on guard to stop the allied ground forces and the fighters flying top cover, just made this battle seem like a giant obstacle course.

_This is the heart of the Yuktobanian main battle force? HA!_

Rolling low over the enemy tank position, Blaze and Kei took out storage buildings and docks. As Edge climbed to meet the fighters, Blaze readied the rocket launcher on the Gripen and as he approached the smokestacks, he rolled onto his left, banked and let loose, mowing down 3 of his targets. He rolled back onto his right, gunned down one, used a missile on the one in the far right corner, and used the rockets again on two more.

"Blaze, I can use the help."

Blaze climbed to meet 3 F-15's – 2 F-'15's as he shot one down as it flew over him. Edge went down towards the tank formations, circled to the south heading north, lined the SOD pod and took out the line of tanks, leaving the a small number of tanks left which meant easy pickings for the 3rd battalion. Blaze was still engaging fighters and sent one into the refinery. A lovely explosion indeed. The last fighter crashed into the river only to have the pilot bail out. That left the refinery area, five smokestacks, a truck depot, and office building to the mercy of Edge and Blaze. Several explosions rocked the area from across the river and Blaze saw another Rafale and a very sturdy YA-10b fly out over the river.

"Wardog, form up. Next, the airfield."

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead. We have a sitrep from allied forces. Listen up."

"This is Dachshund 2 of the 2nd Tank Battalion. Everything going according to plan."

"This is Lynx 1. We're advancing steadily."

"Got that Wardig? Continue support, over."

"Roger Thunderhead. Ok Wardog, let's take on the airfield. Hey Chopper."

"Yeah Kid?"

"Would you say that the area above the airfield is a zone?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And that this zone is full of danger?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"So let's say that the flight path we're on is a metaphorical highway into what is known as the 'Danger Zone'."

"What are you get- oh no."

"Blaze, what are you getting at?"

"Dododo DO do!" Blaze sang the opening to _Danger Zone_ much to the annoyance of his squad as the approached the airfield.

As enemy fighters rose to meet them and join several others in the air defending the last bit territory they had, Blaze broke formation telling Wardog to continue bombing the base and that he'll handle the fighters.

And handle them he did. 7 fighters, all running from him. And when they turned to attack of pounce his squad on their bombing runs they were simply put out of existence. All the while Blaze was humming that dragonball song Vegeta sang in DBZ Abridged. When he sang the song four times, seven specks of black smoke were floating in the air. He even used the rockets on one of them and took out transport plane, a radio tower and some tents in one pass.

Chopper: _Man, the way Kid is flying, it's like he can single-handedly win this war. It's scary._

"This is Thunderhead, airfield captured. Well done – wait. More enemy's upstream up the river. Artillery placements, and – how do they do that? They got a battleship! We have a battleship on station! Take it out!"

"Done and done. Let's go Wardog!"

Wardog went west for 10 miles to the north branch of the river and confirmed what briefed to them. There was also a frigate as well.

"Archer, take out the Howitzers. They are gonna be a problem for our forces. Edge, Chopper, fly top cover with me. Don't engage the battleship."

"Blaze, why not?"

"It's mine." Blaze's voice got low and dark. A smile worked it's on his face as he approached the battle. Grimm broke formation went after the Howitzers.

Blaze fired off a round of rockets at behemoth ship. All eight shells striking the side guns but the battleship didn't budge. The air around them was filled with two pairs of A-10's and TND-GR1's. Edge was being chased by TND when it was hit by shell fired from the battleship. Chopper was making easy work of the frigate after Grimm dropped his last fuel bomb on it. Blaze out turned one of the A-10's, shot down the other that crashed into the battleship's bridge as its weapons caused secondary explosions of the gun on the deck. Blaze fired the last of the Gripen's rockets at the battleship only to have them break open the deck. The last TND broke fight and headed north with the last A-10 in tow. Blaze circled back around, put two missiles into the breached deck and listened for the following explosion. It didn't fail. The ammo exploded and he reformed the squad as they headed back east to the captured airfield to refuel.

It was a good day.

* * *

Garret: bout time bro. what happened?

Me: college.

G: so? that shudnt have stopped you.

M: Garret, i know but not now.

G: I mean you have time to read other stories, why not ours?

M: i need a break from you. if i only talked to you, id be in the nut house.

Kei: hey. so you're finally done with this chapter.

M: look -

K: took ya long enough. so what happens next.

M: i can't say.

K: no spoilers?

M: not one. Don't you guys to somewhere to be?

G: we live in your head. where else can we go?

M: alright, fine.

Anyways, i hope you enjoyed. if garret seems a bit out of whack in the story its cuz im outta whack myself and these past couple of weeks have been rushed. I hope y'all had a lovely and FULfilling thanksgiving. Review, comment, follow, and fave. Be safe, God Bless.

G: hey, i was thinking, when do we get carrier jets?

M: in a few chapters. i cudn't work in an aircraft carrier just being parked off the coast of sand island.

G: yeah, that wouldn't make much sense. See ya.

M: see ya. wait, what?


	23. Chapter 21 - Supercircus

**Ch. 21: Supercircus**

West of November City, Osea. 1730. November 29th, 2010

Garret's POV

Today. Did. Not. Happen. I simply refuse to believe that it did yet as I look to my right, instead of 2 F-15's, I see one. I haven't spoken to Grimm or Kei since we left the airspace above November City. I don't really feel like talking. Or even flying for that matter. Chopper's not here – that's what counts. It feels like a wound has just opened and someone just poured lime juice and salt on it while creating more injuries on my body. A good pilot and my brother IS gone. I want blood. I want to see planes fall out the sky. There are people to blame for this and I want them – dead. Revenge – a dish best served at 20,000 feet – that's what I want. The Yuktobanian Air Force, Perrault, Vice President Applerouth – I want them. I want them now. I. Want. Them. Now.

Kei's POV

It's almost – no, it's just too quiet. There's supposed to be a voice, Chopper's voice, first counting us off as we return home and then second ranting and raving about how the mission was a success. But there are three of us now, like when we first started after Bartlett got shot down. But this is different. Bartlett, we are unsure if he is alive or not. Chopper IS dead and won't be coming back. I can't begin to tell where anger stopped and pain begins and if I know my Captain, he feels the same. How is Grimm taking this? Hopefully better than me, he was on Chopper's wing. He knew him best. And Garret – I can almost hear his thoughts. He's angry. His silence is all I need for an answer.

Grimm's POV

We were at war. People die in war, right? It's our job, right? Why do I feel so bad? Capt. Daven- Chopper wouldn't allow me to cry. Not that he was heartless, it was who he was. "No time wasting away over something you couldn't control" he said this morning to Capt. Lawson over something about flying for Vice President Applerouth. He taught me half of what I know, well, close to half. But flying on his wing, you have to think fast and move as if on impulse because trying to keep up with him as he tried to keep up with Capt. Lawson, which is near impossible on a good day, was hard. I feel as if my big brother was taken from me.

All

It was my fault.

Sand Island 1030 am

Garret and the rest of Wardog sat in the briefing room awaiting Perrault, Hamilton and whoever else that happened to be cursed to be in Perrault's company. After the desert mission, the Osean Air Defense Force, graced Wardog once again with a new plane: an EF-2000 Typhoon. It was the most advanced fighter to come out of North Point, and the signature plane of Independent State allied Forces (ISAF) and the Federation of Central Usea (FCU). It moved just as well as the MiG 1.44. While the MiG was his favorite attacker, the Typhoon was now his favorite fighter. And nothing will change that.

The good mood that everyone was in slightly disappeared the moment Perrault walked in. The ever present scowl was there and he looked like he lost a pound or two but that was dismissed as him having a very good tailor, for a military officer.

"Okay, _Wardog, _ so far you all have been doing very well in this war. And as a result, you have been recruited to do a special fly-over the stadium in November City for peace ceremony this afternoon that will be held by the Vice President Applerouth. Since this is the VP we're talking about, you're going up fully armed as well."

There was a pause

"Be prepared for _ANYTHING_ tonight. Don't _screw_ this up."

Garret caught the emphasis on 'anything' and 'screw'. Kei thought she saw Perrault's left eye slightly twitch.

_Your mission this time takes place above November International Stadium-a gigantic, 70,000 seat arena located in the centre of the city of November, on the southern coastline of Osea. Vice President Applerouth is giving a speech there, and you will be conducting a fly-by above the stadium as part of the production. You can return to base at 1730 hours, the time the speech is scheduled to end. After the fly-by, remain in formation and conduct a combat air patrol in and around the stadium until that time. This is a ceremonial flight, but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency. Don't forget to patrol the airspace surrounding the stadium, too._

November City, 1658.

"I'm proud to be flying like this." Grimm said over the radio. Obviously smiling.

"Yeah, flying for bunch of war-obsessed people is something to be proud of alright." Garret thought out loud. Since they left Sand Island a few hours ago, something was rubbing him the wrong way. The Typhoon was flying fine, so it wasn't that.

_Be prepared for ANYTHING…_

Perrault. He knew something, and that didn't sit well with Garret at all.

"This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners Kid. No matter what, we are highly regarded by the troops. So at least, let's do this for them."

"Yeah, your right Chopper. My bad. Sorry about that Grimm."

"It's alright Capt."

"Everyone, form up and don't stray apart away from each other, okay Blaze?" Kei radioed.

"Yes ma'am." Garret responded.

"Great, let's begin."

"Wardog, Thunderhead. Begin your ceremonial flight."

The four planes, already flying northwest to the city, began their performance in a diamond formation. Kei was leading the pack in an F-16 Block 60. Chopper and Grimm were in F-15's on her left and right, respectively. Garret took up the rear in the Typhoon. Kei's idea was for the squad to do a series of climbs and falls before the last mile to the stadium and then have herself, Chopper and Grimm do 4 90° point rolls each lasting a quarter mile and then have barrel roll over the stadium before looping around a mile or so out and doing it again on a second pass over the stadium. Chopper's idea involved doing some crazy dueling roller coaster thing and Grimm's idea was filled with excess loops. Garret didn't have an idea except just fly level at 3000 feet, circle back and do it again.

Kei led the squad up to 7000, only to enter a decent dive to 2238 feet over the hills and river miles outside the city. She dipped again to 2020 then climbed back up 6500 feet. Garret was following her tail closely, keeping the formation tight.

"Nice Kid. We're keeping this formation tight."

"Yeah, we are."

_Man, Kei is showing some real good control over her plane._

Kei then led them in 30° dive to 1000 feet a mile and a half from the stadium. The point rolls began. Garret saw the stadium get closer as the squad did the second to last roll. Once over the stadium Garret did his roll and the rest of the squad completed the point turns exactly over the center of the stadium.

"We're flying beautifully! Keep it up!" Kei was overjoyed.

Once they were a mile out, the squad circled back, reformed and redid the aerial dance again.

"This marks the end of your flight. Good work Wardog." Thunderhead said over the radio.

"Well, what did you expect? Anything less? We were really smooth." Chopper responded back. Garret had to agree. They were smooth.

"Ok, gang. Form up on me. Let's circle wide over the city." Garret radioed to his friends.

Following the river northwest, Vice President Applerouth took the microphone.

People of Osea, please, lend an ear to this broadcast. As your Vice President, I stand here on behalf of the President of Osea. Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me.

They are filled with anger against Yuktobania and they swear

That they will not drop their weapons until Yuktobania has surrendered. Now, I ask you to listen.

LISTEN TO THEIR CHEERS!

"And here comes the thunderous applause, great" sighed Chopper. Blaze could only nod in agreement after listening to such a pathetic speech. But what happened next caught not only Wardog, but the Applerouth and the rest of Osea by surprise. The crowd in the stadium began singing.

…

_Things that I need to know._ (Applerouth: That song…)

_The song of a bird, _(Applerouth: Citizens, please stop this)

_echoed in words._

_Flying for the need to fly._

Then Chopper joined in, badly.

_Thoughts endless in flight._

_Day turns to night._

"That isn't exactly rock n' roll, ya know." Grimm laughed.

"Who care? They wanna get along with the enemy too, right? Man, this song's got soul."

Blaze's radar picked up two SU-27 flying directly at them.

_Wait, what? How?_

"Wardog, we got company!"

"This is Thunderhead. Approaching enemy formation confirmed. Wardog, engage them."

"Stadium in sight." One of enemy pilot's said before taking two missiles to the front of his plane. Blaze circled around at shot down the other only to find that another SU-27 ready to engage them and other one following.

"Know what? Screw it. Wardog, PAIRS!"

Grimm banked right while Chopper looped over and back to engage the following enemy. Blaze and Edge fought the incoming enemy.

"I'll do my best to secure the airspace for Gorizant…"

He never got to finish before Blaze shot the plane out the sky.

"Fighter down!" yelled Grimm.

"Are we the only allies here?" Edge was worried as more enemies showed up in the local airspace.

"I put a call out to nearby bases. It will be 6 minutes" replied Thunderhead.

"Ok, Wardog, break!" It was a long shot but with the number of enemies approaching growing, the odds were stacking against them and the chances of surviving this fight were getting smaller and smaller. Not to mention the stadium was still…

OH CRAP!

"Where are the air raid sirens? Why are they still singing in the stadium?" Chopper asked.

City officials finally got the message that there was an air battle over head and raised the air sirens. The panic on the streets couldn't hold a candle to the mass confusion that was going on in the stadium. The people and personal had the same thought: how did the enemy get so far inland without notice.

The battle waged on for several minutes. All of Wardog lost count of how many planes they each shot down. At this point in the battle at least 30 enemy planes in total had to have been in the air space and just kept coming.

"How much longer do you think we can hold them off Capt. Davenport?"

"'Till the very end you idiot. We gotta protect those people in the stadium."

"Wardog! Enemy stealth fighters inbound. I can't get a proper bead on them. You'll have to spot them visually."

Grimm was flying over the arena when he spotted a flight of seven F-117 Nighthawks approaching the battle from the east.

"I see them. They're coming in from the east."

Blaze shot down his third Typhoon followed by his fourth MiG-31. This battle was getting out of hand and who knew where these new fighters were heading. The only thing they could attack would be…

_The stadium._

It was still packed. The traffic was getting worse around it. Everyone was a sitting duck.

"Whoever is close to the Nighthawks, engage them! The rest will cover you!"

"I'm on it Kid. Are reinforcements close?"

"Two minutes left Chopper!"

"Good, I'll get ready to pass the baton."

Chopper climbed to engage the Nighthawks as they closed in, ready to drop their payloads.

Chopper: _Not today!_

The first two were easy pickings but after that split into the fight and Chopper gave chase. The number of enemies were slowly dropping with each kill that Wardog got. Blaze would have marveled at the smoothness of the Typhoon but he was so focused on protecting his wingmen and those on the ground that only a strange voice broke him out of his concentration.

"Attention all units approaching November City, I guess they had us going too."

"What? Who is this?" Thunderhead asked the voice.

"That was a pretty good drill they got going. Anyways, drill over. Return to base."

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" All communication went dead. "ECCM! Restore communication links!"

"The allied planes aren't coming! What's going on?" Panic can be heard in Grimm's voice

"Reinforcements are on the way. Just hang on!" Thunderhead replied in hopes to calm him down.

Thunderhead: _Damn it! None of the bases are responding to me!_

"What don't you understand? There's an air battle over the stadium!" Thunderhead tried again to reach any base.

"You heard him Wardog! Keep fighting!" Blaze demanded of his squadron.

A few fighters including some of the Nighthawks were shot down. Chopper went back on the assault with Grimm flying on his wing when a MiG split the pair up. As Grimm took on the MiG, an F-117 lined up on Chopper and fired a missile. Chopper's plane shuddered harshly.

"Damn!"

* * *

Chopper's POV

What hit me? Who could I get so lax? This battle has just been pure evil. And to make it worse they just keep coming. I was fairly quiet this battle too. Not cool, not cool at all.

* * *

"You're hit. Are you alright?" Grimm asked as he rejoined Chopper. The number of planes was slowly diminishing. Blaze was mopping the last of the stealth fighters. Edge was engaged in a chase with a SU-27.

"Ah, it's nothing big. I'm not wounded I oughta be able to keep in the air a little while longer. Besides, planes are expendable, right, Kid?"

"Always."

"That's the kinda line I'd expect from our Captain. But, I'll do my best to bring both me and the plane back. Don't worry." The calmness in his voice hid his fear of the worst.

When things couldn't get worse, 10 more enemy planes showed up.

"Look, one of them is trailing smoke. They can be shot down!"

"Grimm, stay with me. I'm ripe for the picking with all the smoke I'm trailing."

"I got you six, Chopper."

Blaze turned his plane to face west and rushed a pair of Typhoons. Easy game. Edge shot down another SU-27 while Chopper tried to give chase to a MiG-31 only to wound it and give up the chase because of a loss of power. Grimm stepped in and took it down.

"Edge, fly cover for Grimm and Chopper. I'll handle the rest of the fighters."

"Roger Blaze. Chopper, can you bail out?"

"Well, that's kinda difficult right now." The noise from his cockpit is heard loud and clear. His emergency warnings going off.

Well above the battle, Thunderhead kept trying to get through to any nearby bases.

Chopper, realized that he just couldn't just bail out and risk a house(s).

"Hey Kid, you see a place where I can drop this thing?"

Blaze looked around while keeping an eye on the last two fighters. Edge answered before he could.

"The stadium. Can you hear me Chopper? Drop it into the middle of the stadium and bail out!"

"Good idea… gives me some hope that I might just make it. I'd better wait for the crown to evacuate some more though."

The stadium below was emptying out in the parking lot but the streets were still clogged. It looked like another minute or two for the stadium to be empty before Chopper can bail out.

"Chopper, we can barely hear you. I think now might be a good time. There's less of a crowd now." Blaze relayed to him.

"We've called back the allied fighters." Thunderhead reported.

"A little too late, man. There goes my radar. Circuits are toast." Chopper said defeated. His cockpit was filled with smoke.

"Look, forget about it Chopper! Bail out, you hear me, just bail out." Edge tried to reason with him.

"Okay, I guess now is a good time."

There was a pause. Blaze and Edge tried to spot Chopper and wondered why it took so long.

"This is Thunderhead. Capt. Davenport, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it just took me a while to turn the plane around to face the stadium."

"Roger, now get out." Edge was now worried.

A longer pause.

"I can't. The electrical system is all messed up and the canopy won't blow. Ejection seat's probably not working either."

"Chopper, keep trying. Chopper!" Thunderhead was now beyond concern.

Chopper

I got the stadium in sight. I can barely breathe as is and I can't get out. I'm not afraid to die. I hope I did my family proud.

"Kid, keep flying. End this war. Don't give up."

"You got it." I can hear his voice

"Grimm, don't be afraid. You gotta be strong."

"Capt…"

"No tears either. Kei, stay strong. Keep Kid outta trouble."

No answer.

"Hey Thunderhead."

"Chopper…"

"Heh heh, I'm gonna miss that voice." There's a smile on my face as the field of the stadium gets closer and closer.

* * *

All minus Garret: CHOPPER!

* * *

Garret's POV

I was actually flying cover at 1000 feet and a ½ mile behind Chopper. I was actually gonna try to shoot at the canopy to break it but then went against it. It could do more harm than good and Chopper won't have a parachute. I saw the F-15's nose point down to the stadium. I knew it was over. He won't make it back to base with us. He told me to keep flying. He told the others to stay strong and not be afraid. And he laughed with Thunderhead one last time. I didn't look. I couldn't.

Kei's POV

Did I scream his name? Did anyone scream his name? Did Garret? The smoke I saw billow from the stadium, it seemed unnatural. It was unnatural. There was plane wreckage all over the field. I waited to hear his voice saying that he was alright. But it never came. It never came. Maybe if I was bit more forceful for him to bail out earlier. Maybe if I told him to bail in the river. He might be alive now.

Grimm's POV

I saw it all. I heard it all. No fear. No tears. If I hadn't let the MiG separate us. If I was just a little braver, quicker, faster. He might still be alive. He didn't cry. Didn't scream. If I know him, he had a smile on as he kissed the ground.

* * *

"Form up."

It was a simple command. Nothing more was said. The squad of four was now a man down. Wardog 3, Chopper, Capt. Alvin H. Davenport, was gone.

"…Damn it… " Thunderhead sighed.

"I hate to say this now, but there's a second enemy wave approaching. All units, engage."

Blaze didn't say anything but gunned his engines toward the new enemies.

"Wardog, break."

"These guys are no demons. We can take them." An enemy said. "All units engage the enemy fi..."

Blaze shot down the Typhoon and was circled by three more. One crossed his path and was destroyed quickly. Grimm and Edge were engaged by other fighters that appeared but all in all Wardog could not be touched. Missiles didn't lock, tracer rounds flew by their planes, missing their targets. All Blaze could hear was the grunting of his two remaining wingmen and a song that was played at his Uncle's funeral: _Into the Dusk_.

"Is this the true power of the Razgriz?"

"Don't lose your confidence we can still beat…" The pilot never go to finish as his cockpit was riddled with bullets from Blaze's Typhoon. He wanted all the kills. No more friendly pilots will die today.

"This is Proteus, I'm engaging the enemy Typhoon."

Blaze saw a FB-22 enter the fray and took it head on. The winner: Blaze.

It was 12 on three and the three were winning even as more planes entered the fight. The pilots of Wardog were flying as if they were different pilots. Flying like demons. Blaze pulled moves that should have killed him not mention rip his plane apart. The Yuke forces weren't a match for them, they weren't even a factor anymore.

"Enemy reinforcements inbound. We should retr…" Kei shot down the MiG that reported that.

Blaze's mind snapped.

"NO RETREAT! STAY AND FIGHT!"

Friendly forces arrived and Yuke forces bugged out.

"You wanted to fight four planes! We didn't retreat! Stay and fight! I'll kill you all!" Blaze gave chase.

" FIGHT LIKE MEN COWARDS! FIGHT ME!" Blaze shot down a SU-27 and didn't give the pilot a chance to bail out.

"COMME BACK HERRREEEEEEEEEE!"

"GAARRETT!" Garret barely heard Kei's voice over the radio. He could hear the pain in her voice. She was worried about her Captain. She loved him and never saw him like this. Yes, it was true, the odd were now even but the Yuke's knew it was a losing battle for them. They lost a lot of planes and pilots to just four planes, to the Razgriz.

"Garret, calm down love." If she could touch him, she would. For his sake and hers.

"Wardog, thank you for holding out today." Thunderhead thanked them with sadness.

As the airspace around November City was filled with Osean fighters, Wardog, flew low and slow toward the stadium. There no casualties.

"He… He was a model fighter pilot through and through. Join me, in saluting, Captain Davenport!" Thunderhead lead the salute as the 81 Fighter Wing, flew over Wardog in the missing man formation.


	24. Chapter 22 - Keep Flying

**Ch. 22: Keep Flying**

Sand Island 1930 November 29, 2010

Wardog sat in the briefing room waiting for Perrault. The days' memories and tragedy still fresh, replaying in their minds. There was only one question now: how did the Yuktobanian Air Force get so far inland?

"Welcome back Wardog. Looks like you all had a hell of a day."

Perrault walked in carrying his usual scowl. When he noticed three downcast pilots instead of four laughing ones, he knew the reports were telling the truth and he found a slight satisfaction to that. Davenport was dead. The annoying loud mouth was never coming back. Oh glorious day, glorious day indeed.

"I'm sorry for your loss Wardog. He was a good man."

Silence, but a slight nod from Grimm.

_Try a little sympathy and this is what I get. At least I can revel in the fact that Davenport is dead. He's a weak pilot anyways._

That last part was mumbled but Garret caught it.

"Excuse me sir, but who's a weak pilot?"

Perrault's scowl curled up at the ends just barely enough for it to be seen. Garret saw it. His fist began to clench.

"Base Commander, any word as to how the Yuktobanian Air Force got to November City?" Kei asked, cutting the stare down between Perrault and Garret and unknowingly avoided a potential violent conflict between the pair. Hamilton stood off the side and smiled at the amusement.

"None yet, 1st Lt. I'm sure command is working their butts off to find out how. 1st Lt. Davenport has been given a two rank promotion. He is now officially Major Alvin H. Davenport. Oh, Lawson, for the intensity and _success_ you have shown in the past few battles, command has also promoted you to the rank of Captain. Here is your double bar."

Garret stood up and let Perrault pin the new bar on his shirt and took the bronze leaf from Perrault that was meant for Chopper.

"Get some rest people, it's been a long day. Who _knew_ today could have gone the way it did."

"You did." Garret spoke softly.

"Come again soldier?"

"You knew what was going to happen."

Hamilton was listening now. Kei and Grimm sitting, watching.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Captain."

"You told us to go up fully armed. You told us to be prepared for anything. You knew that we were going to get attacked! YOU KNEW!"

"Are you accusing me of treason?"

Silence. Perrault continued. "It's a peace rally in the middle of a war soldier. _Anything_ could have happened."

Garret glared at Perrault.

"Strike a nerve, did I? You think I planned this. You think I was able to influence the military somehow to allow the Yuke Air Force to penetrate deep into Osean air space, don't you."

Hamilton was getting a bit worried now. Kei and Grimm got up and walked next to their captain. Worry filled their eyes. Perrault turned to walk out the door.

_Let's try one more. _

"Besides, it's not my fault that weak pilots can't defend their homeland without dying."

Garret caught that and he snapped again. He rushed Perrault only to be held back by a struggling Grimm.

"Weak? WEAK!? Chopper was anything but weak! He flew every mission to the best of his ability. He defended this base time and time again and you dare call him weak?!"

Kei was worried now. She held on his right arm in hopes to calm him down. Perrault smiled at the scene in front of him.

"When was the last you flew in a plane, _SIR?_" Venom in his words. "Back when doughnuts didn't affect you heart? Or when you were still cooking in your mother's womb?"

Perrault lost his smile.

"Let me tell you something Captain Lawson, you're treading dangerous ground here. One more slip up and you're grounded from the next mission or even worse."

"Chopper didn't cry or scream when he died. Knowing him, he embraced it and a smile on his face." Garret said, still sneering but his voice was much softer.

"Good choice of words Captain Lawson." With that Perrault landed a left hook to Garret's midsection knocking the wind out of him. He turned and left with Hamilton, who enjoyed the little show.

_For fat man, he packs quite a punch._

Kei and Grimm set Garret into the desk he was sitting in.

"Captain, what was that all about?"

"Yeah Garret, what was the point of all that."

Garret regained his breathing.

"Look, I don't know how or who, but someone really screwed today. Someone in the military had to know about the attack and let it happen anyways."

"Just like at the airport?" Grimm asked.

"Just like it."

Kei joined in. "If that's true, then the whole military could be in trouble."

"Not the military, all of Osea." Garret stood up. "I'm going to the room. I need to get out these clothes. Think over some things."

Grimm only nodded but Kei knew better.

Kei and Garret's room 2000

Kei approached her room to hear _Blurry_ playing. Grimm walked off to find Genette and Pops to tell them what happened. She opened the door to find Garret looking out the window.

"You okay babe?"

No answer. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. He put his right over where her hands linked. She being there was what he needed.

"I think I should resign from the military, Kei."

"What? You're kidding?"

"No."

"You're not going to."

"Why you say that?"

"Because the war needs you."

"No. It doesn't need a captain who can't bring his whole squad back."

"Garret, we were jumped by at least 40 planes today. How we even made it is a mystery to me."

"Kei, Chopper isn't here. He should be here, laughing, joking, having a ball. I gave the orders to split up. I told him to fly that plane."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself for that." Kei turned Garret around so he faced her with his back to the wall. "This is war. Things like this happen. It could have been anyone or all of us today. And Chopper trusted you."

Garret was silent. He fell to the ground and Kei sat in the couch next to him.

"How many, Kei? How many Chopper's did I take away from their families? How many husbands taking from their wives? How many fathers did I kill? Brothers? Friends? How…"

Garret leaned against her leg and cried. Kei rested her hand on his head and did her best to comfort him.

"Garret, they knew what they were getting into. The skies of war are dangerous. No one is truly safe. Chopper loved his family and fought for them. You know that. He knew full well the dangers and faced them head one."

Garret only nodded in understanding.

"Besides, would he want any of us crying over him?"

"He'd throw a fit real quick. 'What are you crying about!? There's no crying around me. Cryin's for wimps.'" Garret did his best to imitate Chopper. That brought a smile to Kei's face.

Her Captain, her hero was slumped on the floor, head, resting on her knees, crying. She knew in a heartbeat that the roles could be reversed. But here he was, crying. Crying for the war, for the loss of thousands, crying for Chopper, crying her, for Grimm and for himself. He took the heavier goals for himself. Always putting his squad above him, their safety, and their lives came first. Better they survive than him, so they can live to fight another day. His strength, his heart, his courage, she loved that about him. Her hero, revealed once again that he, was human.

There was knock on the door and Grimm's head peaked around the door to see his Captain sitting on the ground being comforted by Kei. He nodded his understanding as Kei waved him goodbye.

Grimm locked the door and left. The sight left him dazed. His Captain, on the ground, quietly sobbing. Grimm promised to Chopper that he wouldn't cry and surprisingly, even though he hurt, he couldn't produce a single tear. People die in war. The threat of death hung the air before, during, and after every mission. That was the nature of war. It didn't matter whose side you were on, you fought, you could die. Chopper proved that. Four planes against 40 or more and the four came out on top. How, even with the loss of Chopper, he will never know but Garret had something to do with it. His captain, was the embodiment of courage, heart, trust, and loyalty. There was nothing else to it. He loved this squadron and would have traded places with Chopper at any moment. That's why he was on the floor crying. He felt as if he betrayed Chopper. He didn't. None of them today did. They would only betray if they quit before the war ended or took the easy way out. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

_Keep flying._

* * *

I just to give thanks to our men and women in uniform that are currently serving or have served. I do not come from a military family nor can I begin to understand the hurt/pain/loss of losing someone or seeing them coming back home either maimed, unstable, or what have you. So I salute you and your families for answering the call, whether it be for the first time or for doing it for generations. I thank you all for what it is you sacrifice and fight for.

God Bless.


	25. Chapter 23 - Fortress Fight

**13TheAce: I'm coming up on the, at most, second to last time of his name. I share the same feelings about him as you do. And yes Ember did date Skulker in the actual cartoon. for how long, i'm not sure.**

**LaniusLegioXIII: Thank you for that. I tried my best. I'm glad it worked out.**

**Anon. Viewer: I had to check if that was really your profile name. lol. I'm glad you enjoyed that. I hope I did Chopper justice and the Ace Combat world proud.**

**Thank you new followers and readers. You have now given your free will to my stories as they bend you to my will. nah, just kidding. Enjoy. Comment, review, fave and follow.**

* * *

**Ch. 23: Fortress Fight**

Sand Island 0600 December 6, 2010

Kei followed Grimm into the briefing room. Garret had been missing for the past two hours and no one had seen him. It worried her but she knew he was alright and did her best to not let it show.

It's been a surreal week. Chopper had been dead for a week and the island base felt empty without him. The jokes weren't the same. It was quiet at night but Garret played his music at night. It kept them sane but like all things they fell back into a sense of normalcy.

"Morning Captain."

"Morning Grimm." Garret responded looking over his notes.

"Whoa, wait. Captain? Where have you been?"

Garret smiled briefly before responding. "I've been here." He received a hug from Kei. "Morning love."

"What's your reason this time for disappearing?" Kei asked, hands on her hips.

"Well have a seat and I'll show you."

Garret turned on the projection screen.

"OK gang, here's the situation. I'm briefing you all. And this situation isn't pretty."

"What is it Garret?"

Dimming the lights, Garret started the brief.

"I ran into Hamilton a little after I woke up, he and Perrault won't be joining us this morning. So here goes, my attempt to brief my squadron." Garret cleared his throat, nerves racing.

"Today we will be aiding our ground forces on a third attempt on Cruik Fortress, aka the Coliseum. It is the final stop before the capital city of Cinigrad. We take it; the war won't be much longer. We fail; we might as well let Yuktobania return the favor." Garret clicked over to show a general picture of the large circular fortress.

"Captain, why the third attempt?"

"Oh, that's because of these bunkers in this pass here in the south and the surrounding hill side bunkers overlooking the fortress. The bunkers were able to hold off the ground forces at the entrance while their air forces attacked." Garret clicked to show an animation of the bunker placements in the pass and on the mountain sides.

"Did they have air support?"

"They did."

"They can attack us from all directions. There's no place to hide." Grimm said.

"True but that's where we come in. If we can put an end to the bunkers, especially these circling the bunker and the four directly at the entrance we can put the ground forces at ease and make their job easier."

"So, we have to destroy the bunkers before the ground forces get to the entrance of the fortress."

"Correct Kei, or at least a good chunk of them. I was thinking if we could our ordinances into the gun openings, collapse the roofs, and take out this control tower along with the one at the entrance," Garret clicked again to show a very tall tower on the northeast entrance.

"Uh… Garret, just how big is this fortress?"

"Last checked, it's about half a mile in diameter with an airbase that is built into the hills."

Kei sat there speechless.

"It's not like we can't do this, we can. We just have to hit hard, and hit fast. While the fortress is supposedly impregnable, we take out the bunker defenses, which is our first step, the rest should come easily, that is, unless our forces are…"

"No, don't say it. Let's not jinx ourselves today Garret. It's a borderline suicide mission, with no extra support. Let's have a good mission and stay positive, ok?" Kei looked at him seriously.

"Amen to that. I think that covers it all. I'm flying the 1.44, Kei the Gripen, and Grimm, I'm split between you flying the ECR and a Rafale. What do you think?"

"I don't know Captain. With the ECR, I can attack while jamming but the Rafale turns better and I can aid the ground troops better."

"Ok, I got it. Fly the Rafale. When we make our assault on the pass' bunkers, you get the entrance air control station and the ground forces. Kei and I will deal with the heavier bunkers. Once all front line bunkers are destroyed, either fly to scope out potential enemies or help with the bunker busting."

"Roger that Captain."

"Good. Kei, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Garret cleared everything off, kept the lights off and left with his wingmen. Kei held his hand as they walked to the hangers. Her thoughts went back to the night before as Garret was tossing and turning in his bunk.

* * *

_Flashback: 4 hours ago_

Kei could only watch as Garret kept muttering in his sleep. It was another nightmare and this one was turning ugly fast.

_Dream_

Garret awoke to the sounds of gunfire early just as the sun was rising over the horizon. He looked over and Kei wasn't there. He got up and left his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shaking the cobwebs from his head. As he got outside, what he saw terrified him. It was something out of a movie. There was fire, smoke and screams everywhere. He looked up and saw fighters but couldn't tell where they were from. They looked like F-15 but with front canards. It was a flight of four F-15s/MTD's. They looked familiar. When he saw them circle around for another pass, Garret made a run for it, but stopped when he saw his younger self standing out in the open.

"What are you doing here?" Garret pick himself up and ran to a hanger.

"Behind us, look!"

Garret turned around and froze. There was one story build with huge windows and one the other side of those windows were flames and in front of the inferno banging on the windows was Kei, Grimm, Chopper and …

"Mom! Dad!"

He couldn't hear them but he knew they were crying for help.

"Garret! Over here!"

Garret turned around to see Cipher climb into a white F-15 with red trim.

"Cipher?"

"Get airborne, quick!"

"But my parents, my friends.." Garret pointed back to the building that was still on fire.

"The only way to help them is to get in the air. Hurry it up Kid!"

Time slowed down. Garret was still standing there; fear took residence on his face. Little Garret was more worried about his parents than anything. Once he wiggled his way free, he ran to the building. By the time Garret noticed it was too late. One of the white F-15's streaked down out of the sky, firing a missile at Cipher's plane and strafed the ground where Young Garret was running.

The world around him went silent as more explosions rocked the area, fires broke out, and screams from all over went dead. Garret barely noticed himself running to Young Garret. He barely noticed his vision turn foggy as he held the bloody boy in his arms. He did notice a man on fire lying 15 feet from a white/red F-15.

_Cipher! NO!_

Garret turned his head to the building. They were no longer on the windows. The flames almost consuming them.

_No, not you too!_

His dad and Grimm gave a nod. They accepted their fate. Chopper gave a weak smile and thumbs up. His mom smiled at him, hand over her heart. Kei put a smoking hand on the window and kissed the glass and with a final eruption, the roof collapsed and the fire engulfed them, devouring flesh and bone.

"Garret, look, the sky." A weak voice said to him.

Garret looked up and saw a blood red sky. Then a face appeared. It was him, the Grabacr soldier.

"You! What do you want!"

"Simple, I want you, dead. Is that too much to ask?"

"You killed my family. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, I just don't like leaving a mission incomplete. If you'd just die when you go on a mission, you'd be free of this pain, the suffering, the nightmares."

Garret looked down at the boy in his arms. He bled out. Garret laid him on the ground, closed his eye lids, and stood up looking at the face.

"I will not let you harm anyone else! You've destroyed my family! When I find you, I will kill you!"

"Oh, but dear boy, we've already met. You just don't realize it yet. When you do, the world as you know it will hate you and you'll wish you were dead. By the way, tell your girlfriend hi for me." The face blew him a kiss and out of the mouth a missile headed right for Garret. All he could do was watch as fire engulfed him.

_End Dream_

Garret woke with a start, sitting up right up and banging his head against whatever was above him.

Garret felt a hand on his shoulder as he took sharp breaths. Kei watched him for the past 20 minutes waiting for him to wake up and was grateful that he did.

"Come down with me Garret."

Garret could only nod as his breathing returned to normal but his heart still pounded and his body ached.

Once on Kei's bunk, he curled up behind her and held on to her for dear life. Losing her in a dream was bad enough and he didn't want to know what could happen now that he was awake. But her presence did soothe him. She was cool to the touch and calm where he was mess, hot, and achy. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted her close and that's what he got.

Kei felt his arm wrap around her and pulled her close. Normally where she would feel safe like this, he needed this too. She woke up 20 minutes ago to him mumbling but when she went to wake him up, somehow, someway, things got worse, as if whatever force controlling his dreams refused her access to him and forced her to watch as it tormented Garret. When he finally awoke she knew what she had to do. And she was doing it now – letting herself be held close as if she was going to be taken from him. Nothing was said, only understanding, and love.

* * *

5 miles south of Cruik Fortress, 1254 pm

The flight was long. Long and boring with some midair refueling to keep the pilots awake. The Vladimir Mountains however, woke them up. It was pretty here, not the Glubina region. The mountains looked inviting, calming. Hard to believe that a fortress could exist out here. But as they neared the Osean army, the bunkers came into view. Grimm gulped, Kei's jaw dropped, and Garret's face was solid.

"Osean fighter pilots, if the ground forces are destroyed, the mission will be a failure" the commander said.

"Roger that. Wardog, let's burn the skies. Blaze, engaging."

"Edge, engaging."

"Archer, engaging."

Blaze led them into to pass, destroying the bunkers as they fired onto incoming invasion force but when they got to the entrance, the size of the fortress really took their collective breath away. It. Was. Huge. A giant circle set in a perfect circular valley in between the peaks.

"Archer, the entrance! Edge go left. I'll go right. Take out what you as fast you can."

They split. Archer kept going straight ahead shooting at the frontal air tower over the main gate. Edge took a left, destroying a well placed bunker before climbing to take out the closest on the mountain. Blaze took a right, bombed one on a small rise, fired into another using both guns and missiles and then climbed to do the same with one on a mountain side on the right. All three planes stirred up a hornet's nest. All remaining bunkers open fired on them.

Edge took kept climbing higher to avoid the rain of artillery aimed at her and her plane. Archer focused his attention on the enemy tanks, mobile SAM units and AA guns that poured out of openings of the fortress. Blaze just kept silencing bunkers some with SAM sites on the roofs. It was easier to just bring the roof down on the guns than go head on. Three bunkers left. Too easy. Where were the fighters anyways?

"This is Commander Neilson. Wardog Squadron? Is it safe to enter yet?"

"No. These top bunkers are still a threat. Hold off until all are silenced."

30 seconds later, with a combined effort from all three planes, all bunkers were no silenced but the ground forces were still coming. Osean forces started their assault on the fortress.

Inside to large air control tower, they were busy attempting to persuade the pilots to take off.

"I don't care if it is the _Razgriz. _You get in a plane and defend this base. Reinforcements should be here any minute."

After dwindling the enemy numbers a bit, Archer noticed a plane roll out from the hanger area.

"Captain, we got fighters!"

"'Bout time! Now the fun begins."

"Blaze, enemy fighters approaching from the north and west."

"Ok, Edge, stay near the runway. Prevent any from taking off. Archer, let's give them a fight."

The squadron split again. Edge managed to keep a couple planes from taking off but the other fighters in the air prevented her from focusing on that. Soon Wardog was engulfed in a fight with 15 planes.

"These pilots aren't like the other Yuke pilots we fought." Edge stated.  
"They're too good." Archer responded.

"They are some of the last of the fighters left to defend Cinigrad, they must be the best."

The battle waged on around them. Somehow they managed to shrink the numbers. One unfortunate JAS was sent careening into the second control tower, its ammunition causing a second explosion big enough to send it toppling to the outside with a loud groan and a violent impact.

Blaze: _Another one bites the dust. Hey, hey!_

The members of Wardog all had the same battle plan: start on a target, climb to meet another/dive to avoid and turn it into a strafing run, reverse and repeat. It worked. It wasn't pretty but it left a lot of 6 o' clocks open and it was an opportunity to fly under the elevated runway time and time again.

The ground forces marched, rolled, drove thru the fortress to the back gate and exited thru the other side to find a weakened tank force because of the downed tower. It was a slaughter. The pass became filled with mortar, stone, iron, smoke and blood. It was essentially, a successful mission. Just had to round up whatever officers and commanders and their soldiers, armored units and the air base to have Wardog rearm and refuel. All that was done rather quickly. Soon the Osean flag, or any flag other than the Yuktobanian flag, flew over Cruik Fortress. The war would soon be over.

* * *

Be safe, God Bless. ;)


	26. Chapter 24 - Betrayal

**Ch. 24: Betrayal**

Sand Island. December 6, 2010, 0400

He sat on his bed, shaking the cobwebs of his head. The bed creaked under his weight as he got his large form balanced on his feet. He stretched, yawned, scratched an itch or two on his girth and headed for the showers.

He walked into his office half an hour later only to find Hamilton on the phone talking to someone highly important.

"It's time? Very well. I'll set it up."

"What was that about?" The scowl found its home.

"That was the Grey Men. It's time to act."

The scowl turned into a brief smile.

-The man before him was never real part of the plan. He just happened to be bas commander of Sand Island. He just happened to believe the rumor that a missing pilot and an old mechanic were protected war criminals from the last war and the squadron they support Yuktobanian spies. It was too easy.

Now, he himself wasn't a totally high ranking officer in the Gray Men but was integral in the plan for revenge because of you happened to be on the island: Wolfgang Buchner, now Peter N. Beagle, mechanic at Sand Island and Jack Bartlett, Wardog Squadron leader. Both Belkan traitors and both were part of the lie that was spoon fed to _Tubby_. It was just too easy.

It was a plan 15 years in the making, though he only knew bits and pieces of the big picture, once he found out that both Buchner and Bartlett were on the base he was assigned to, he was now a major focal point. Not to mention a certain pilot that looked a lot like…

He was! No, he is the little 10 year old brown-skinned boy from the assault on Betws-y-Coed. He's all grown up and leading his squad in battle now. But there is no mistaking it. He's only been here since late September and it's now he notices? Talk about irony. And Hamilton never liked leaving a mission incomplete. He would have killed him himself but that would draw too much attention to himself, besides the plan would not only kill the members of Wardog in a fiery plane crash, but it would also kill their flight lead. All he had to do was wait for them to be on the return trip home from the fortress, send in a 'friendly' squad to escort Wardog to a nearby tanker plane, have them fight the 'friendly' squadron and be killed in battle or if/when they get home, brand them as Yuke spies, and then 'send' them to Command only to be lost in an explosion mid-flight. Either way, they die. The Grey Men win and the war continues. Though, he would have liked to get a nuclear warhead smuggled into both Yuktobania and Osea quieter but this way no one is really watching them. Either way. As he came down the stairs…

Speak of the devil.

"Capt. Lawson, a word please."

"Yes?"

"Perrault and I will be in a meeting with Command about some loose ends of your mission today. But for now, this disc should have everything we know so far and should suffice for now."

"Shouldn't I be in the meeting as well?"

"No, no. It's just number crunching. Double checking the size of our allied force attacking; it will be the third time you know."

"So I've heard. Are we going to have any assistance in the air?"

"No. Just Wardog. The last two times, allied air got decimated. But, I am confident in your abilities to come up with a plan of attack that won't result in many deaths today."

"I'll think of something."

"Good, good. Oh brief your squad at 0600."

"I will."

"Thank you Capt. For your help."

"Glad too."

The two men departed.

Like lambs to the slaughter.

* * *

Vladimir Mountains, 1606 December 6, 2010

The fortress was captured. It took some time, but it was. Once the runway and airbase was taken, Garret didn't seem to care. As long as what was left of the enemy forces stayed away from him and his squad and their planes, and they got rest and planes refueled and rearmed, he could care less.

_Wow, I need sleep._

They were given coordinates to meet up with a tanker aircraft on the north side of the east end of the mountain chain. The snow white caps actually looked beautiful and serene. Like a mighty, yet fair, king sitting on the throne overlooking his domain.

It has been a pretty uneventful flight. Everything was quiet with only the hum of the planes' engines to break the silence. Garret had long put the plane on auto pilot and shut his eyes. He wasn't sleeping but he could steal a minute, two, five, 30 minutes of closed eyes for a while and left his wingmen to his and her own thoughts.

"Wardog squadron, this is Thunderhead. There is an allied squadron to the east of your position. They will guide to the tanker for air refueling. We're on step away from the enemy's capital. We can this as long as you're with us. I can feel it!"

Damn it. There goes the rest.

"Wardog, this is the 8492nd squadron."

"Can you see us? We'd love to escort you heroes to the tanker. Let's go home."

Garret sat up in his plane and scanned the blue sky for anything manmade. He saw two black dots, F-15s/MTD's, a ways off just weaving up and down for some bizarre reason.

"This is Wardog 1. I got visual."

"Great. Follow us."

"Roger that 84… wait, you guys don't exist!" Garret trailed off as he saw a small cloud appear near where the planes were. His missile alarm warning went off.

"Wardog, break!"

Kei broke left and down. Grimm mirrored her move but to the right. Garret dived straight down. As he was diving he saw a very large glint of silver.

"Blaze, I can't reach Thunderhead!" Kei reported.

"My radar is being jammed" Grimm gritted thru his teeth.

"There's a powerful jammer out here. We have to deal with it." Blaze climbed out of the dive and into a sight he least expected. His HUD lit up with targets; he caught sight of multiple silvery glints circle to his bottom right. His target: the big jammer.

"Enemies of Belka, BEGONE!"

"Wait, what? Who is this?"

"We will destroy. We can't let you win this war! " It was 3 on 10. Once again, bad odds.

Kei: _So the 8492__nd__ aren't Yuktobanian spies?_

"They're the squad that took our place after the President's landing!" Grimm responded after dodging a short volley from a YF-23 Black Widow II. "Where'd he come from?"

"They got the President. That's what escalated the war." Kei was flying low in the valley under the fight but she was soon found out.

"We have to get out of here and tell someone about this!" Grimm climbed over a peak. " But how?" More planes arrived.

"We'll break thru and head east."

"Grimm, Kei, head east. I'll join you."

"Captain, what are thinking?"

"Just stay low, hug the terrain, and go east. I'll meet up with you soon." Garret looped his over back towards the fight after hiding in the shadow of a nearby mountain. He fired two missiles into the enemy planes in hopes to attract their attention, it worked. He saw six smoke puff and banked to the right.

_Where's that jammer?_

"Garret, what are you doing?"

"No time – go!"

"No! You can't take them all at once! That's suicide!"

NO answer.

"Dammit Garret! I'm turning back."

"No!" He dodged another missile and rolled over a ridge. "Kei, head east, that's final! Grimm, stay with her. Keep her from this fur ball." Garret pointed his plane's nose up, on a course for the jammer.

"But –" Grimm caught himself. "Roger."

Grimm held his position next to Kei's plane, keeping her in between him and the mountains as they headed east. He was worried, she was fuming.

_GARRET! If you die today, I swear!_

Garret was followed, just like he anticipated. He let the gap he built get smaller until he reached 20000 feet.

_Almost there_.

At 22,000, 1000 feet below the jammer and about 1100 feet ahead, Garret cut his engines, went in front of the jammer's right wing, tightly screw looped over the plane and watched as his pursuers either bounced off each other or slammed into the jammer. It was a hefty gambit and it paid. He will not be trying that in the future: ever. Now to reconcile with his squadron and bug out. More enemies were approaching.

"Grimm, Kei. Come in."

A pause.

"We're here Captain."

"Alright I'm well behind you. About 30 seconds behind you. Kei?" Her silence knew he was in trouble.

"Kei?"

"What?" Anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?! You don't know sorry!"

If 'trouble' was a person, trouble would feel sorry for Garret.

* * *

Sand Island

Perrault hung up the phone. His famous scowl was back.

Wardog survived. Well they survived the first wave anyways and escaped. It was a blow at first but he was reminded of the second plan.

_Yuke spies. How grand. Then BOOM!_

Perrault smiled to himself until Hamilton walked in.

"They survived."

* * *

The flight was very interesting to say the least. When Wardog first landed to refuel, Kei didn't speak to him. When they took off, she let him have it using language so colorful and vibrant, it'd make a rainbow blush.

Idiot. Lunatic. Half-assed man with a fetish for suicide. Just some of the milder things she said to him on the way to the next pit stop and they landed, she punched him square in the jaw knocking him out cold.

_Yeah, totally deserved that._

Shaking the shock out of his mind, he stood up to only have his chest be pounded on with her sobbing saying things that sounded like a mix between "I could have lost you" to "I could have rocked you". Garret hugged her close, afraid that she would start beating on him again or worse.

_No fury like a women scorned my left butt cheek. Kei is both the fury and the scorned._

He held her as she cried more and wiped her eyes as she silently sobbed.

"Garret?" Her head was over his heart, feeling its rhythmic pulse. He breathing matched his quickly.

"Hmm?"

"You're on thin ice. Don't you ever, ever, _EVER_ do something like that again. If I say it's too risky, it is too risky."

He put his head on hers' and nodded.

Sand Island. Hanger C 1900pm

Pops and Genette stood out the open hanger doors and looked a tarp covered wrecked plane with Yuktobanian colors. The sun is setting, casting orange light everywhere.

"Look at that wreckage. I can't believe they're still making them like this." Pops shook his head.

"They?"

"This looks like a standard fighter jet, but it's actually different. They've done a lot of things to reduce the number of parts and cut down manufacturing costs without sacrificing the plane's

strength and performance. Very cost effective. You could make three planes for the price of two this way."

"Who's this 'they' you're referring to?"

"North Osea Gründer Industries. Formally the South Belkan Munitions Factory, run by Belkan Government."

"But Osea's taken over that land now. South Belkan technology is being used for Osea. Why does Yuktobania have this?"

"Good question." Pops turned around, now facing the opposite direction. "Actually", he sat down on a bench with a grunt. "Speaking of Belka… Osea recruited some Belkan aces after the war 15 years ago to strengthen the air force. You know about this?"

"No… really?" Grimm was still trying to process what Pops had just said.

"An aggressor squadron comprised entirely of Belkan aces – our old enemy." He paused and leaned back. "Well, that the rumor anyway. Even an old fox like isn't sure they exist. I bet the current administration isn't even aware of the story."

0113 December 7, 2010

Pops sits in the couch in Genette's room. Kirk lays at his feet, wide awake still. Kirk, at his age, can't afford to lose sleep but something tells him to stay up. So he waits. He sleep can come in the morning.

Genette hangs up the phone and turns to Pops. His face, puzzled over what he heard a while ago.

"Would it surprise you if I said that President Harling is nowhere to be found in the capital?"

"Not really", Pops replies without missing a beat. "The hard-line war Osea's waging right now hardly resembles the peace policy the President was promoting. Let me guess, he disappeared right before we invaded Yutobania, right?"

"Exactly. My journalist friends told me that nobody's seen him enter or leave his office since. All his decisions are communicated thru the Vice President. And it gets better," Genette had a small smile on from the juicy tidbit. "A lot of the military officers that resigned over disagreement with President's arms-reduction plan have started to return to the capital."

Joy.

"I found out something myself." Pops sat up. "That Belkan aggressor force I told you about, apparently they're called the 8492nd squadron."

"I remember being told about them from Grimm and Chopper."

"Yeah. Also, here's the kicker, Captain Hamilton, the Adjutant Base Commander here, used to be assigned to the 8492nd squadron." Pops looked Genette in the eye.

"What?"

Before the either of them can continue, fighter jets flew over head, startling Genette and causing Pops to perk up, a little.

"Oh, they're here."

25 minutes later, Grimm ran into the room, panting. Pops spoke first.

"What's wrong?"

"We were pounced by Belkan forces disguised as Osean fighters. *Pant* It was the 8492nd."

Pops looked at Genette.

"Where's Lawson and Nagase?" Genette asked.

"They don't want to talk to Perrault. Something about her not liking how he treated the President like an idiot because he wanted peace and Captain Lawson just plain not liking him. So they went to Hamilton. I was sent here to you." Grimm finally caught his breath. Pops stood up with surprise knocked over Kirk's water bowl but Genette had a faster tongue.

"What? Nagase and Lawson went to see Hamilton?"

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Pops walked by Grimm, pat him on the shoulder.

"No. But we gotta move though."

Genette nodded. "You got it."

They left. The three men walking with a rushed purpose. Pops told Grimm that the 84-92 was an aggressor squad of Belkan aces and that Hamilton was with them. They didn't have time to warn Garret and Kei. The next best thing was to get to Perrault before anything bad happened. Genette took the lead around the last corner to Perrault's office on the second floor. He pushed in the door.

Hamilton's office. 3 minutes earlier.

Garret walked thru the open door to Hamilton's office to find Hamilton just sitting there. Garret would have noticed the oddly calm look but he was flustered to register it.

"Now before you both start talking, I know about the attack over the Vladimir Mountains." Hamilton got up. "Now, I have intel here that says that a friendly Osean fighter squad, assigned to escort you to the tanker, was attacked, by you three, and that several died."

Garret's brow furled. Kei was just shocked.

"We didn't attack anyone. We were jumped by large Belkan force. They flew with Osean colors. It was the 8492nd!" Garret voice went up.

"You expect me to believe-"

"Yes Hamilton!" Kei cut him off. Hamilton almost forgot that she too was in the room.

"That's Major Hamilton to you now!" Kei was shocked. When did he get promoted.

"Sorry, Major Hamilton. They fired at us first, right after we got jammed." Kei regained her composure.

"We couldn't reach Thunderhead, our radar went grey. Every time they show up that seems to happen." Garret recalled every moment of that happening. "And why are they flying Osean planes, they don't exist!"

"That's where you are wrong Captain. They do exist. They are a special ops squadron. Secret only to the highest shirts of our military, our VP and President. But we found something out that surprised me. You, your squadron, including Jack Bartlett, are Yuktobanian spies."

The pair froze as Hamilton used the fact that on numerous occasions Yuktobanian air forces found their way deep into Osea without resistance until they went toe-to-toe with Wardog. That's why they were doing so well for an auxiliary squadron. They knew battle formations, which targets to hit first and how to hit them.

"That's a load of bull and you know it Hamilton!" Garret nearly screamed out.

"What? Afraid to hear the truth? No other squadron has the success rate that you have. Hundreds of fighters to one. Explain."

Silence.

"Thought so. You Captain, that reporter, Grimm, Pops and you're whore here, will be sent to Central Command for prosecution for treason and murder."

Kei barely heard the rest after what Hamilton called her.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Oh, I called you a whore. An Air force whore. You tried so hard to get to where you are know that you practically flung yourself at every man you saw. You two share the same room for God's sake and you expect me to believe that you're not a stupid, ugly whore?"

Kei fumed. She balled her hand into a fist. Garret was stunned at what came out of Hamilton's mouth.

"Nuh uh uhh, little lady. I don't like to fight women, so how about you come over here and give daddy a kiss, huh?" Hamilton blew her a kiss. Garret's world went black. He saw his parents, his grandparents, dead. He saw Chopper, same goofy smile. He heard the screams, the gunshots. Smoke clouded his vision. His dreams replayed and then he saw Him. The man from 15 years ago. The man that took his family from him. The same man that stood in front of him and called his girl a whore.

"You bastard."

"Beg pardon?"

"You insolent, stupid, callous bastard. I'll skin you alive!" Garret jumped over the table and pushed Hamilton into the wall.

"Now, where did you find backbone? Oh, you just now figured it out? I will…" He never got to finish as Kei pistol butted him in the head. Garret then choke-slammed the knocked out man thru his desk. Garret took Hamilton's pistol and holder, the two extra clips, and duo fled. Garret led Kei to the base's electrical central hub.

"Kei, I need something big, heavy, and sharp."

She eyed an axe just a couple feet from where she was standing, broke the case, took out the axe and returned.

"Will this do?"

"Perfect."

Garret took the axe from her, took a step back and swung.

Perrault's office. Before Garret's mind snap

"Ah, Thank you for coming 2nd Lt. I was just about to call you over." A creepy smirk found its way on to Perrault's face as he eyed older man.

"Me?" Pops asked. Pops glanced down to his right and back. He could see Genette's left foot. He knew the door was still open because he could feel a draft. Grimm was behind both of them in hall.

"Special Forces, 2nd Lt. Peter N. Beagle. Or I guess you prefer "Pops". 15 years ago, you and Bartlett were shot down enemy lines. Bartlett's squadron HQ was destroyed all of its data was fried by Belka's magnetic pulse weaponry. When you made it back to the allied front lines, it was Bartlett's word that convinced that you were his squadron leader. Is that true?" Perrault pulled a gun from behind his back, aiming at Pops. The trio flinched. Perrault continued. "Bartlett turned out to be a spy. So… who are you, really?"

No answer.

"Can't prove your military record, can you?" Perrault reached for a button on his intercom. He was going to reach Hamilton and tell him to come up to his office when everything went black.

"This way!"

The trio bolted out the door. Pops knocked over a chair, and Perrault fired. The first shot just barely missed Genette's left shoulder. Perrault fired until he was empty, his girth wiggling like jello with each shot.

"Arrest them on sight. They're spies. Shoot 'em if you have to!"

Pop's led them down stairs, past Hamilton's office and outside where the three were grabbed by Kei and Garret who somehow found Kirk. A fight almost broke out.

"Whoa, it's us." Garret said to calm his friends down.

"I see you found Kirk." Pops panted after that scare.

"More like he found us." Kei said, patting Kirk on the head.

"Ok, so what now?" asked Grimm.

"Simple, stick to the shadows until we get to planes, and you guys do your thing." Genette said calmly.

It was simple and workable and left room for specifics to be filled in later. They moved. Staying behind buildings and away from doors. Garret managed knock out and to disarm a guard of his M16 rifle, taking his body armor and extra clips and radio. The guard's two pistols were given to Pops as he had a real steady hand. He gave one to Genette and a clip. Garret's pistol was given to Grimm.

"Just in case."

Everyone else nodded.

They found themselves in the alley between Hangers A and B. Grimm ran off to see if there was a way in to either hanger. They could finally have a brief moment of peace and talk.

"Hamilton's got the Base Commander deceived, too."

"I punched that guy's lights out. The things he said and…" She looked at Garret. "And did."

"Did?" Genette asked. "What did he do?"

"A long story. Later." Genette nodded at Garret.

"I don't know who it is but someone is trying to widen the rift between the two countries and keep this war going. If Osea continues to win, then the war will be over."

"And they're after us to prevent that? You're kidding!" Kei, shocked.

"You people are the pillar of morale now for the entire Osean Army now."

"And now you know something you were better off not knowing – the President's disappearance." Pops softly said while holding Kirk.

"Listen Pops, who exactly are you?" Genette asked.

Garret was about to ask how they were better off, but before he could they heard footsteps coming from the back of Hanger A. They all turned and ready their weapons when Grimm came into the alley, breathing hard.

"No use, they seized our planes." Grimm panted.

"Hanger C isn't probably so heavily guarded." Pops perked up.

"Yeah but, after we left today, all that was in there was…"

"We'll escape in the training jets. They can't break the sound barrier but the Hawks will get us and keep us in the air. Good thing I maintain my planes well huh?"

Silence.

"I'm game." Garret smiled. "We gotta make use with what we got. And right now, it's those training jets. We'll disarm who we have to. Refuel the jets, only. No weapons. Keep the planes light as possible. Genette, you fly with Pops with Kirk. We good?"

Nods all around.

"Good. Let's go."

0342 am

The squad managed to slip into Hanger C without much problem. The commandeered radio helped to identify a four man squad in the hanger. They were dealt with, quietly. All of Wardog now had body armor and extra clips. They were still in danger and were not taking chances. They managed to empty the planes off all weaponry in an hour and had them refueled and ready to go. They simply waited for a good time to leave. The hanger doors were re-oiled to keep them from squeaking and the planes were started in the hanger. When the nearest guard saw the planes roll out, he was shot. But of course, it's hard to miss four planes in the pre-dawn light, with wheel lights on, roll out of the hanger. More guards were sent to try to stop them. Garret cut them off while shooting off the M16. He found it hilarious to see the stop and either trip, or jump to get out of the way.

Once all the planes were on the runway, they took off. The tower tried to get them to stop, warning them that they will shot. Please. Then they were off. No longer able to return home.

"So where do we go now?" Grimm asked, sadly.

"We no longer have a home to go to." Pops replied

"Attention all Air Force planes. Enemy spy elements have made off with four training jets and are heading north. Find them and shoot them down. Repeat. All Air Force planes…"

"That's Hamilton's voice! The bastard…"

"Easy, Grimm." Kei tried to keep the young man calm.

"Guess I'll try my hand at combat maneuvering, then." Pops said as he neared Garret's plane. He got the nod from Garret. "Excuse me while I take the lead. Follow me people."

"Kei, take the No. 2 position. I'll claim three. Grimm, you on the rear."

He got appropriate responses from his wingmen and they moved into position.

"Pops, lead the way."


	27. Chapter 25 - Running in the Cold

**Ch. 25: Running into the Cold**

Ceres Ocean 0702 December 7, 2010

Garret told everyone everything. From the death of his family to the nightmares. Everything. When he was done, he was done. Exhausted, no more tears, and tired. Everyone else sat still.

"Wow." That the only sound anyone made. Garret felt a peace about him. He knew things, the war, everything would turn out well.

Pops also told his secrets. He was Belkan. His real name was Wolfgang Buchner and that he was supposed to drop an eighth nuclear bomb but fled to the allied front line with Cipher covering his tail along with Bartlett and two haven't been separated since. They haven't lost touch with Cipher and always knew that one day that his nephew would end up a fighter pilot. When Cipher asked them to take Garret to Sand Island where he could be amongst friends, they answered the call.

Everyone was finally on the same page. It was them and the morning sky until a voice broke the peace.

"This is the 8492nd Squadron. We have a visual on the enemy. Engaging."

After nearly four hours of peaceful flying, Wardog found trouble. Rather, trouble found them.

"Pops?" Garret said nervously.

"This is Thunderhead. Roger that 8492nd. Are those guys really traitors?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe what you want but it's the truth." Hamilton's voice had venom in it. "8492nd Squadron, you have permission to shoot them down."

Garret: _Next time, hit him harder._

"Roger." The 8492nd

Wardog followed Pops as he rolled over into a dive over the approaching volcanic island. After having radar knocked out by the magnetic field generated naturally, Pops hung a right all while confirming his identity and him being the most infamous traitor to come out of Belka and telling off the 8492nd leader, Ashley Bernitz, about their ideals and name change to Grabacr Squadron. He went left over hill loaded with electric-generating windmills. Garret smiled at the irony. It was like they were taunting him.

"The ravine is… what's that?" Grimm asked as Wardog left the hill and flew over an abandoned airfield. The next sight sent chills down their spines.

"It's… It's…It's a scrap yard!" Kei exclaimed.

It was a sight to behold. Rows upon rows of old, decommissioned planes now lay under them as they flew over. Jet fighters, bombers, old helicopters. They could see that nature was reclaiming all the metal that taken from her to make these planes. Kei could only nod a salute. Garret saw and did a two finger salute. Pops took a deep left, turning them back to the north.

Pops led them thru a maze around the island chain. Flying around the ground level of mountains at odd degrees, randomly changing direction, even flying thru a short cave. Kei gave her praise to Pops a few times. Grimm was having none of it and kept freaking out every turn. Garret was done with it.

"GRIMM!"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy. Take wider turns if you have to. I'm not even mirroring the moves. Just breathe."

_And stay quiet._

"Roger Captain."

Kirk somehow took over Genette's radio and barked into it.

"Uh… Yes Kirk?"

A positive woof.

_Now I can speak dog. What next?_

Pops rounded another mountain going right over a small inlet in between two mountains, the going left around the one on the left and aimed for another cave.

"Ready?" Pops asked.

He got positive answers from Kei and Garret. Grimm gave a reluctant yes. Soon all four planes dived into the second. What they found inside surprised them. It black. Dark black. And the walls had storage containers stacked against them, not to mention the low hanging bars that operated the cranes that picked up the containers. Grimm just about lost his mind.

"It's pitch black in here!"

Pops warned everyone to keep a wide field of vision. They cave was several miles long. There was no room for error. You can't bail out and if u crash, you're 100% dead. Garret took from the main tunnel into one of the left side tunnels. Turns out he found a short cut that went straight the natural stone section of the cave. Kei and Grimm took the long way around and Pops was nowhere to be found.

In the air, the 8492nd watched as the four planes dived into the cave. When they didn't come out after 10 seconds, Ashley turned his squad around and headed for land. They were low on fuel anyways.

Another 20 seconds of flying thru the tunnel, that twists whichever way it felt like, Garret, Kei and Grimm emerged into daylight, finding Pops circling over head.

"Are we still being chased?" Kei asked.

"No. Just us now. Come on. I knew you could do it. You've all become excellent pilots." Pops turned his plane back north.

"Roger. We can finally relax a little." Kei had a smile on.

"This is Thunderhead. What happened to the 8492nd Squadron. The traitors have shown up on radar."

_Thunderhead, when I find you, I will shoot you down._

"This is Swordsman. I just found them. So now I just shoot them down?" The voice was familiar.

"Exactly." Hamilton quickly responded, thinking that things were finally going right. Wardog tensed. They couldn't fight back ad their weapons that they carried would be useless.

From the north an F-14 streaked towards Wardog, weapons ready.

"He's not really our enemy." Pops reassured his mates over shortwave.

Marcus Snow circled around Wardog. He was told to shoot them down but he had other plans. He pulled out a signal light and started tapping, hoping someone would see and soon.

TRUST ME  
BAIL OUT

When the lead plane's pilot and copilot ejected, he was relieved. Then plan was working.

"Fox 2!" The lead plane was gone. Same went for the rear, the left and right planes. He thought it odd but he'll get all the answers he needs soon enough.

"I better get a medal after all of this!" And he flew off. Wardog was confirmed dead.

The water was cold. It drained Garret of whatever energy he had left. Garret managed to find Grimm, Pops, Kirk and Genette but Kei was nowhere to be found. He tried using the waves to see her but no avail. Kei was missing.

They hadn't been in the water for 15 minutes when a helicopter approached. Garret was closer but refused to get on until ALL his squad was on the chopper.

"I'm missing a pilot! I won't leave her behind!" Garret spit water out his mouth.

"GARRET?!" A voice from the helicopter called out to him. To his amazement, Kei was drying herself on the helicopter. He was looking in the wrong direction the entire time.

"I caught a huge gust of wind and it blew me off course! Get in!"

Garret was pulled in and was given a towel to dry off with. He pulled out his wallet, soaked, and took out his parents' picture. He kissed it and finally closed his eyes. Sleep was a welcomed thing as his body gave into exhaustion.

* * *

Thank you for continuing to stay with this story. New followers and favorites! Thank you appriciatiing my story. I will answer all pm's soon.

These past two chapters have been difficult with finals last week and busy this week. I didn't want to rust this chapter but i really didn't feel like going into detail about turning left and right over and over and over again. The last chapter was fun but tiring to write. So many ideas but what comes out, is what comes out. Sooo... I thank you all again. I'm soo very tired it's not funny.

Gar: Well, if you had written earlier, you wouldn't be tired.

Me: look...

G: Finals, college yea yea. excuses.

Kei: so he did update. 'bout time.

Me: *stares at Kei* You know Kei...

K: No, don't say a thing. You had a tiring week.

Me: You're patronizing me aren't you?

K: yes.

M: Oh boy.

K: Care to explain why you really took forever to update two chapters? You had time to READ other fanfics!

M: I dont have my laptop on me! What do you want?

G & K: FOR YOU TO FINISH THIS STORY ON TIME!

well, review, comment, follow and fave. Be safe, stay away from Garret, Kei or both. God Bless.


	28. Chapter 26 - Keynote Rescue

**Ch. 26: Keynote Rescue**

A/N: Ancient Walls Mission. I was going to call it "Kestrel and Keynote" or "First Flight 3" but decided against it. And guess who just found out that F/A-18's can do take off/landing on tarmac? I fail, I know. But at least now I get to use it. It's been a while, so here I go!

Kirwin Island 1530. December 8, 2010

Garret awoke with a stretch with his hands on the back of his head. He flinched as his elbows brushed against a cold wall. The blanket on his fell to the metal ground. Chopped air could be heard, loudly.

_Where—oh. Helicopter._

"'Bout time you woke up." Kei leaned against him. He wrapped his right arm around her and smiled. "Only you can fall asleep on a helicopter."

"Yeah, well, you catch sleep where you can."

There was a change in temperature. The air was chilly- no, it was cold. He hated cold. He pulled the blanket in tighter around him and Kei. He noticed a marine across from him, Styr AUG in hand. Sgt. Slaeger on the name band.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Kirwin Islands island chain. To the Kestrel, sleepy head. Your new home." The pair shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Why so far north? It's cold."

"It's where we're based. The main island anyways. We can only do so much with limited resources." Garret nodded in understanding at first. "So we put ourselves in a position to do SAR missions after missions have been completed."

"Like when you guys came for me." Kei joined in the conversation.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for what has happened to you guys. You're basically stuff of legend."

Garret smiled slightly. "So we've been told."

The landscape outside was just water. Clouds were getting numerous but were harmless as the helicopter approached the boundary of the arctic. Yep, more cold.

1603 OFS Kestrel

All members of Wardog were brought up to the bridge, dressed in relaxed but warm jumpsuits, except Pops and Genette who both wore jeans and a light sweater inside the ship. When they got to the bridge, a man was standing looking out the window. Dressed in brown pants, light green shirt with black tie, a blue over coat, and a seaman hat, white hair showing just slightly.

He was introduced as Captain Nicholas Anderson, the man who commanded the aircraft carrier Kestrel and kept her afloat thru countless battles. He turned around.

"Nah," tipping the brim of his hat in a salute, "I'm just one guy who's fought one losing battle after another." Smiling he shook all of Wardog's hands. Despite his remark, he still smiled. The age on his face, showing his experience and wisdom. Looked about Pops' age of 52. Maybe 60.

1612 Genette/Pops Room: 258 

Genette pulls out a writing pad before sitting a bunk.

_However, since the war began, this ship hasn't taken a single hit from enemy forces._

Kestrel deck: stern.

Pops stood beside Anderson, both had warm mugs in hand, looking out over the crew that happened to be on deck. Harmonica music is coming from somewhere.

"This ship maybe unharmed but it pains me to see fewer and fewer pilots coming back every time we launch them on combat sorties. Now the only pilot left is Captain Snow, the squadron leader." Anderson says.

Half way down the length of the deck, an F-14 Tomcat sits, wings folded back. Its pilot, Marcus Snow, a 30-ish black pilot, checks his plane for any sign of cold weather damage.

"Nobody wants an aircraft carrier without aircraft, or pilots. So we're just sitting idle here." Then men turn around to look over the water. Pops speaks what's on his mind.

"At the end of the last war, I was assigned a mission to drop a nuclear warhead on a city in my own country." Anderson mm's as he takes in the heaviness of that. Pops continues. "When I refused and went AWOL, it was Captain Bartlett who took me in. His nickname was also Kid back then." Pops turned around to see Garret and Snow talking. "He was a strange man, 15 years since the war and he's never been promoted once."

"Back in Belka, there was a group called the 'Grey Men'. They're likely to still be around today. To them, I'm a traitor, and for the past 15 years Bartlett's protected me from them. Speaking of which, you don't think the Grey Men are involved with the disappearance of President Harling, do ya?"

Anderson looked up from listening.

"I got an intelligence vessel in my fleet, the _Andromeda,_ that's capable of intercepting all forms of communications. Recently it picked up a secret message transmitted in Belkan. That Colonel is why I called of you here. The Grey Men are behind the whole war."

"I figured as much. Anyways, all this intense flying is hard on an old body." Pops smiled and patted his jacket. "From here on out, it's their time to shine. But what about planes?"

"My forces captured a ship smuggling aircraft from a south Belkan company into Yuktobania. Mainly upper tier planes but plenty to choose from."

"Was it Gründer Industries?"

"That's the one. Why?"

"They make planes for Osea too. I have a feeling that the Grey Men might have something to do with that too."

Kestrel Deck when Pops mention Bartlett

Garret strolled to a lone pilot checking out an F-14. He could hear him mumbling something about seagulls, intake, and poop.

"I take it you're Captain Snow."

"That would be me. Marcus Snow. Or Snow. It's just a rank title now." His deep voice rank out softly.

"Garret Lawson. What do mean?"

"Well," there was a pause, "I am the only pilot here left."

"The on…" Garret trailed off. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. The main thing is to remember what they died for and not treat them as after thoughts or like pieces of meat. They are people, even the enemy."

Garret nodded.

"You flew over St. Hewlett, right?"

"Uh… yeah. We got there, you flew by us. I took lead that day."

"Ah, yeah. I remember now. You guys did good. Thanks for protecting my ship."

"Just doing our job."

"Still bummed out about what happened yesterday and this morning?"

"Yeah. It's surreal. We were targeted from before the war even began. Lost our CO, down a man. The whole thing sucks."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be joining you guys."

"Wait, shouldn't we be joining you?"

"It was like that, but I decided that it's time for someone else to fly lead on sorties out of our little base here. Besides, you and your squad have more experience in this war than anyone. "

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. By the way, what happened to the talker? Chaz? Charlie?"

"Chopper."

"Ah."

Garret told him what happened above November City. Snow only nodded in understanding and in sadness. All of squadron died in combat or died from wounds suffered. He felt he owed it to them but his time to lead was up.

"I guess this is your plane?" Garret spoke.

"Yeah. I call her Shelia, after my mother."

"I've never been this close to one before." Garret reached up and rubbed his hand on the side of the plane, feeling how smooth it was. "Tell me, what do think about the F/A-18?"

"It's alright. But I couldn't ask for a better full-time replacement once these go out of service next year."

"So why still fly the Tomcat? Why not just switch to the Hornet or Super Hornet?"

"Well, I figured I would give this plane here a final go. You know, one final shot at aircraft immortality. That and it's my favorite plane."

"I hear ya. It's my girlfriend's favorite too."

"She has good taste in planes. She's the one that come off with you guys right?" The men chuckled as Garret nodded. Snow continued. "You ever think that one day you'd be in this position? The whole war I mean."

Garret stopped and thought. "No. When I got to Sand Island, it was the day of the first attack. I still didn't think we'd be at war a couple days later. But yet we are, and here I am on the deck of the Kestrel standing next to a piece of aviation genius, though not as nimble and fast as some that I've flown, but sometimes you can't go wrong with old school."

"Good, so then, next mission, we all go up in 14's."

"Whoa, wait, what? All in 14's? That sounds like a bad idea."

Marcus laughed. "We'll see. I bet your girlfriend can persuade you."

"That's a low blow dude, a real low blow."

"It'll be fun."

"For you, I'm sure."

1609 December 9, 2010 West of Stier Castle, Belka 

Garret led the flight of F-14's against his will. He was outvoted 3-1 to fly F-14's but he'll only do it if he was able to fly a Super Tomcat because he was going to at least control that decision. Garret: F-14D. Kei and Grimm: F-14B Bobcats. Marcus: F-14 Tomcat. Their mission: rescue President Harling from Stier Castle in Belka and provide air support for Sea Goblin. Done and done. Pops took over the air mission while working with Captain Anderson and was more received by 'Wardog' than Perrault, who did smile and laugh when he heard that Wardog was shot down by the way.

"You guys should have sight of the castle by now." Pops came over the radio.

"Yeah," Garret said looking over the ice covered landscape. "We have visual."

"It's so dead out here." Deep sadness in Kei's voice.

"This is what ground zero looks like. Man…" The bass in Marcus' voice was a whisper.

Grimm, flying on Marcus' six said nothing. It was all too much to take in.

Stier Castle stood on a hill 200 feet up on the northeast edge of Lake Edelwasser. Being a national icon for the Principality of Belka, it stood proudly on its pedestal. The castle was built during the dark ages. The main tower was a football field long, two of them wide. The four corners rose into watchman towers about 7 stories tall, the other four walls, about 6 ½ stories. There was a terraced base rising 60 feet up from the ground and it wrapped around the castle extending about 40 feet out. Around the castle and going down the hill was a 20 foot stone wall with a single entrance on the northern edge.

The castle witnessed the destruction of the seven towns. Seven innocent towns- full of children, laughter, and families. It would have been eight if a pilot hadn't gone AWOL. Seven towns wiped from the face of the earth by their own government as a means to a defiant and desperate end of the '95 war because talking it over wasn't doable. Few people lived in region now. Just black and white- hills, houses and trees. A truly dismal landscape.

"Okay Wardog, sign off and break. Nothing fancy today."

"Roger. Edge, engaging."

"Roger. Swordsman, engaging."

"Roger. Archer, engaging."

"This is Blaze. Engaging. Sea Goblin, what's your ETA?"

"This Sea Goblin. ETA in three minutes, Blaze."

"Roger."

The four planes split. Archer targeted a gunship that came out of a hidden wharf next to the castle. Blaze took care of the anti-air system surrounding the castle. They seemed to be on every hard point outside the castle. Swordsman was flying the top cover. Edge circled the area to look for potential threats. She found them in the form of tank and mobile SAM/AA gun teams. They were coming out of the woods and from the ghost town.

"Enemy armor and mobile AA units en route." Edge destroyed an advancing pair.

"This the Sea Goblin H1. We've arrived at the castle. Commencing Operation Keynote."

"Roger that Sea Goblin." Blaze replied. "Who's closer to the helicopter?"  
"I am!" Archer calmly said after destroying his second gunboat.

"Grimm, stay near the helicopter. Protect it from anything on the water and in that front courtyard."

"Roger that."

In the castle

Marines, led by Sgt. Slaegar, poured thru the blown hole in the roof. They landed in a large, dusty meeting room. The President was two floors below them and between them and President Harling were at least 50 fully protected and fully armed blood thirsty Belkans. Slaegar smiled as he loaded his AUG.

President Harling was held in a bedroom on the fourth floor the past, what was it, month and a half now? After he and Tommy crash landed in Akerson Hill in early October, he was picked up by a squadron that didn't sound familiar. They were picked up by SAR and once in Oured, Harling was kidnapped. He woke in the castle the next day. It had been a bleak visit but with the sound of jet engines, explosions, and soldiers running around the castle, his tripped seemed to be ending.

He smiled.

5th Floor

Sgt. Slaeger and his men worked their way down the castle. The fighting inside was intense. Beklan troops seemed to pour out where ever they felt like. If a marine wasn't on watch, he would have been dead. The stone statues and paintings of old monarchs were some something to behold.

The east side of the floor had a door that hid with the stone walls. A private leaning against it fell in and rolled into a room, with the President. With Harling.

"This is Slaeger. We found the President. Is the helicopter alright."

"This is Blaze. Helicopter is fine. Move your asses we got Belkan air up here. They * explosion* aren't too happy!"

"Roger that. Marines! Head back to the extraction point!"

Air

It was ridiculous in the air. The Belkans had an Air Force after the war 15 years. Who knew? And they could fight. 15 on four weren't good odds but for this whole war, the odds were never with them and even though the Belkans used Black Widows II, it wasn't long before their numbers were starting to thin out in the air as well as the ground.

"Where's the President?" Swordsman asked to the rescue party after his second downed plane.

"Right here. We're bogged down in the room we landed in. We need you to blow down the south wall. Hurry!"

Blaze just bagged his 8th kill, went south, doubled back and blew out the wall almost, almost crushing many of the combatants inside along with the President.

_Oops._

The helicopter swung over the side. Gunners on the mounted Gatling gun and grenade launcher allowing the friendlies on board. Somewhere during the fight, Harling was shot in the arm, in and out clean but he was more concerned about the other soldiers once he got on the helicopter. Slaeger never leaving his side. The gunners still spitting out shells at the enemies trying to shoot down the helicopters and the banished fighters overhead trying to clear the air as best as possible.

"This is Wardog to Sea Goblin. Get out of there NOW! Air is clear. More inbound."

Harling asked for a headset to speak to the pilots. Wardog was a name he recognized but he wasn't sure if they all survived the war.

"This is President Harling to Wardog. Is the female pilot with the lovely voice there? Miss…?"

"I'm here. First Lt. Nagase. Sir!"

"Ah. Good to hear your voice again. Is… Is your Captain there?"

"Right here sir!"

"Looks like I owe you one, another one."

"I'll take you up on that."

Harling only smiled and leaned back. He would finally get to meet these pilots that had the whole world talking, the Yuktobanians running, and made the Belkans nervous. But for, his wound was bandaged and sleep was the order of the day.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm late, i know. Haven't had anytime to sit and just write. Bad news, I think I'm going to be late with finishing this story. Not sure yet. But the next chapters will just focus on the mission or after mission dialogue, and they will be short. I have songs to be played for ACES and the UNSUNG WAR missions. I think that's it. I'm just soo sorry this is late. Slaeger isn't my character, it's a fan's. You know you are: Alith Anar!

It was rushed but I dont like writing late cuz sleep in coming. so next chapters will be short and focused on mission until i see fit. Marcus is Garret's distant cousin. their great grandfather's are brothers, marcus' one is younger. lol. i think that's it.

You know the drill. Review, comment, fave, follow. Be safe, God Bless.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Garret and Kei: MERRY CHRISTMAS PIR84LYF!

ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU TWO!


	29. Chapter 27 - Reflections Pt1

**Ch. 27: Reflections Pt. 1**

A/N: I hope you like this style. I want to keep the chapters short and hopefully get the missions covered in a way that everyone can understand. I'm doing this for a while. Enjoy

Genette: 2330 pm December 9th, 2010

Genette sat in his room writing on his pad, looking back on the day. He, along with the members of Wardog, met President Vincent Harling. He was just a man, a down-to-earth man.

When we got word of the President's return and ran up to the bridge, he was smiling and chatting with Pops and Andersen. Apparently he spent his days confined in the old castle looking at the seven ground zero craters right outside his window, which served as the border between the two countries: Nord and South Belka. In the end,the Osean Army couldn't take the Yuktobanian capitol, Cinigrad, and the war began to bog down. For Belka, who challenged the world to battle but were crushed by the twin powers of Osea and Yuktobania, there could be no sweater revenge. They had created the hatred between the two countries, hoping the war would exhaust them both. The military officials on both sides were playing right into their hands.

Vincent Harling December 9th,2010 2000pm

Capt. Andersen of the Kestrel and Wolfgang Buchner, commander of the fighter squadron that rescued me twice because of his age and experience, treated me as an old friend. We didn't talk about the war; we knew what was going on. We talked about family, old friends long gone, and everything else that came to mind.

There was movement by the door to the bridge, which took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone but when I recognized the flight suits, it was Sleager, a couple of his men and the pilots of the fighter squadron that rescued me, twice. Wardog. I saluted them.

I recognized the female pilot, Kei Nagase. The quiet, shy one was introduced to me as Hans Grimm. A tall black man of 6'3" and recent inductee to Wardog, Capt. Marcus Snow. Their captain. Another black man of 5'11" and by the quiet look of confidence in himself and his squadron in his eyes, the sternness of years of various experiences on his face, all wrapped up in a 25 year old package, this is Garret Lawson, Captain of Wardog.

"Finally nice to meet you, Mr. President."

"Please, all of you, Vincent."

Grimm December 10th, 2010 1200pm

I have been down in the hanger deck of the Kestrel with the other mechanics for hours now. We basically banned everyone from coming down here unless it was absolutely necessary. The four F-35's, three F/A-18 Super Hornets (single seaters), one F/A-18 Jammer (mine), two F-14 A's and two D's and the four Rafale M's were under a complete exterior overhaul. When half of the planes were finished, we decided to grab my squad mates, Genette, President Harling, Capt. Andersen, and Pops. It was time to unveil the new pitch black planes, with tail-tips painted with a red stripe and an emblem with the Razgriz demon head and the new squadron name: Razgriz Air Command Squadron.

Genette December 10th, 2010 1345

We all just witnessed the unveiling of the secret the Grimm and the rest of mechanics have been hiding. Black planes, with the Razgriz emblem and Razgriz Air Command Squadron on the ribbon underneath. It was very fitting. A new look for the 'dead' pilots, as the media reports.

It was by the request of Pops and Andersen that this happened and not a moment too soon. The Presi – um – Vincent got a message from the Andromeda that revealed a location in Belka. The date that was given was for tomorrow.

Kei Nagase 0500 

I felt Garret wake up to report to Pops, Andersen and President Harling. I dressed and followed quietly to the mission room. From the voices inside, it was just the four of them, none of my other squad mates where there.

When Garret came out, he stopped by the door, head down and rubbed his temples.

"I know you're there Kei. You can come out." He chuckled quietly.

"What happened?"

"I'm going to Belka."

" 'I'? What about 'We'."

He shook his head. "Not this time. It's a solo flight."

"We stick together. We always do."

"I know, but this way, no one gets hurt."

"Uh huh. Soo… What's this mission about."

"Can't say, classified."

"Classified?"

"Classified."

"Classified?"

"Classified."

"Why is classified?"

"Jeez, Kei. I didn't label it as such, ok? All I know is that I'm heading into Belka."

"Does it have something to do with the message for the President?"

"Maybe."

"Just come out with it, Garret. What's so secretive about this mission?"

"Kei, I… I… I can't say. I'm running late."

He brushed past me and headed towards the deck. I just stood there, dumbfounded and angry.

"Morning Kei. What's wrong?" Marcus' voice made me jump.

"Garret just left for Belka. He won't tell me where."

"Maybe, he has a good reason."

"Is 'classified' a good reason?"

"Depends on the mission."

"Maybe I can answer that." We turned around to see Pops, Andersen, and President Harling standing behind us.

A few minutes later, Grimm, Marcus and myself sat shocked. Garret was on a recon mission in an unarmed X-29.

"I'll take the Typhoon."

Garret: Mt. Schrim, Belka 0800

That's the last time I decide to circle over an enemy base. The silent flight to the target sight while avoiding radar, unnerving but easy. Taking pictures of the mine entrance and the planes of the 8492nd and a second that disguised itself as a Yutobanian fighter, Ofnir I think is what they are called. That was simple. Dodging SAM's when the Belkans finally realized I was there: child's play. When I realized I was in trouble was when I witnessed the two planes take off, full burner using less than a quarter of the runway at near vertical. That - that scared me.

Then I booked it west. No more radar to worry about, only bullets and missiles, and there were a lot.

_Stay low, stay fast_ was going thru my mind. It was the only way to survive. I didn't care about what planes they were using, all I knew was that they were bigger and faster. And all I had was a silly camera. I could have blinded – no, spy cams don't use flash.

It's a good thing that this was – oh man, Kei. I left her without a good bye and without explaining. She's probably – wait.

"Need a lift home Captain?"

"Archer! Swordsman! Edge! Boy, am I glad to see all of you right now!"

"Blaze, switch to freq. 140 mHz."

"On it Edge."

Switched over.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever, EVER leave without explaining what you're doing!"

"Yes, dear."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 28 - Landscaping and A Nuke

**Ch. 28: Landscaping and A Nuke**

A/N: I was going to call it 'Landscaping: Razgriz Style' but I figured that I should hold off on it. Lol. Let's get this party started.

Mt. Schrim, Belka. 1312 pm, Dec. 12th, 2010

_The President has made his decision. Destroy the entrance to the mine before the next nuclear weapon is removed from the shaft, and bury those weapons of evil inside, for good._

Those words still hung in Garret's mind as he led his squadron to the Mt. Schrim base by following the river he followed the day before. The engines of the MiG 1.44 were humming loudly behind him. Kei, on his left, in a Rafale B. Swordsman, mirroring Kei's position on his right, in a FB-22. Grimm, on the far right, sitting the driver seat of a YA-10B, carrying 14 of the most destructive bombs to ever be befitted on a plane: the Fuel Air Explosive Bomb. Behind, in the forest, were six destroyed planes, and six pilots, happy to be alive.

"We're coming up on the target area, Razgriz. Command, I see no 8492nd. Looks like they left."

"Maybe they took some of the nukes." Kei replied.

"Hmm… I had a feeling this would happen. Destroy the mine entrance anyway." Pops sighed.

"You heard him Razgriz. Break and engage. Someone stay on Archer's six."

"On it!" Swordsman yelled.

"Let's do some landscaping – Razgriz style!"

Sand Island 2 minutes later

"Hamilton." He answered the phone calmly. The day was going good. The Grabacr Squadron left with nuclear warheads to Yuktobania and Osea. Most, V2's, will be sent to into outer space to a Strategic Orbital Linear Gun, the SOLG if you will. One will aboard the ARKBIRD to dropped on a city in either Osea or Yutobania. The rest, they will be bargaining chips. Sold to the highest bidder and mainly stored in Sudentor until further notice once they move from the mine.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK?!"

The voice on the other side continued.

"Black planes? There's no squadron with black planes in Osea or Yuktobania!"

The voice was worried.

"I don't care if they bomb smoke…"

Nervous voice.

"How many fighters? Nearly all of them? By four planes. Three? Oh, one's an ugly straight wing jet. Can you see anything on the wing?"

Voice.

"I don't care if they're 1000 feet up!"

Boom over the receiver. Panicked voice.

"What was…The mountain! The nukes! Get the nukes out of there!"

Still panicked voice.

"I don't care if you are a sec…"

Freaked out voice.

"The Razgriz? How? It's… a story… Gotta go. Bye."

He hung up. The Razgriz were still alive. Bloody hell. He looked up at the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When he calmed down, he saw Perrault standing there, his ever present scowl was now accompanied with a confused look.

"You need a drink."

Hamilton nodded.

Mt. Schrim. 10 minutes later.

"And that my friends, is landscaping – Razgriz style." Garret led his squadron back to the Kirwin Islands.

"I really hope they never dig out whatever nukes are left in the shaft. It's bad enough they exist." Kei followed.

"Yeah. I hope no one got seriously hurt." Grimm sighed lightly.

"It's war Grimm. There are something's we can never control. It will work out." Marcus responded to him.

There was a pause. Garret decided to break the silence.

"Hey, I was thinking, we should get into the landscaping business."

"Garret, no."

"But it will be fun!"

"Cousin, whatever you're thinking, keep it to yourself."

"Think about it. We could get paid to just level the ground in other countries. Just fly in, drop some bombs and call it a day."

"Captain, that's a terrible idea."

"Not you too, Grimm."

"Sorry Captain."

"Well, can't blame me for trying."

"Actually babe, yes, yes we can."

Laughter broke out.

* * *

A short chapter. I wanted to shift focus to Hamilton on this one and throw in that little ditty at the end. It's been bugging me all week. I think writing chapters from a different perspective is fun and it keeps the pressure off from writing for the same 4 ppl every chapter and also not losing ideas. I've been thinking of doing drabbles for this story. Got a couple ideas going. Do you think I should? Anyways, review, comment, fave, follow me, my stories, or both.

Be safe, God bless.


	31. Chapter 29 - Reflections Pt 2

**Ch. 29: Reflections Pt. 2**

Recap: Hamilton's gone mad, Garret wants to a bomb… uh… landscaping business and nukes have been shipped out of Belka. I think Hamilton is going to enjoy this chapter.

December 16, 2010 0930 am, Kestrel

Pops

Once again I watch the four former heroes of the Razgriz Straits take to the skies; their black planes rising into the clouds. The day before, we received another message, only this one was a list an exact place where a nuke could be found. The location was in the Payavlenie Ravine, in Yutobania. Whatever the reason why, they were ready to face it. I had faith in them.

_Go get 'em Razgriz._

Payavlenie Ravine bunker, Yuktobania. 1503pm. Alyohsa

This has got to be the most nerve racking thing me and comrades have EVER done. First, we the war resistance, then we steal a tactical nuke from under the eyes of top military brass, and now we're trying to defuse the thing based entirely on theory! Aren't there books on such topics? An "Idoit's Guide to Defusing a Nuclear Bomb" can't be that hard to write. Right?

"Aly?" Natasha's voice has brought me out of my mental stupor.

"Yea?"

"Check the radios again. I think the Yuke's are on the move and a squadron of four black planes

have entered the Ravine."

The old man was right. They did come.

10 Minutes Later. Garret

I'm starting to really hate this place. Sure, we have helicopters and boats to shoot down in the Ravine, but the moment anyone of us go above the rim of the ravine, its goodbye sky. And how exactly did these people get their hands on a tactical nuke in the first place? No wonder the Yuke army is out here in force. If I had a nuke stolen, I'd want it back and I'd do everything I could to get it back. And they've nearly dropped the damn thing. I swear…

Now we have to deal Ofnir. No matter where we are, we have to deal with someone or something related to the Grabacr. And these guys are fast. Too fast, but then again, they 'have' ground support, so they can afford to be fast. And that flying style… it's…. so…

"STOP SWAYING AND CRASH ALREADY!"

Make the left, make the left, make the left. YES!

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Ofnir down!"

"Captain, two planes just fly right over me."

"What you talking about Archer? I just shot them…"

Damn it! There were four of them. Two of them just crossed in front of me heading for the bunker where the resistance is located. And the disappeared over the rim behind the bunker, great.

"Blaze, they're on the east side"

"On my way Swordsman."

Fast. Just bloody fast. Hopefully the narrowing of the ravine on that side should slow them down.

…

…

…

…

…

..

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

Whoa. Never thought two planes could bounce of the walls like that. Too bad 2 parachutes opened up after the dual explosions. Now that I think about it, the first two did as well.

Damn.

"We're not done with you yet, Razgriz."

"That's wonderful. We'll be waiting. Come back when you have the 'nads to fight."

"Uh… Blaze, let's not try to tick them off anymore than they already are."

"I know Edge. Let's just finish this mission."

Alyosha 1 minute later.

"Friendly pilots? You still there?"

"Right here, Alyosha" The woman said back.

"Good. We dismantled the bomb. Did you fend off enemy forces?"

"Affirmative." A deep voice said.

"If you can, can you protect us while we head for the ocean to discard the bomb piece by piece?"

"Sure, but how…" A younger voice said.

"We have a submarine. We have a lot of allies."

"Ok, but who told you that we'd be coming?" I heard the woman ask.

"I don't know his name but, he did leave a message. It says: 'I hear you're one helluva squad leader now, Kid'. Does that mean anything to you?"

The silence was unnerving. Maybe I had the wrong message.

"Yes, yes it does, Alyosha. Thanks!" The voice began to the leader. If he's relieved, then I can suspect the others are as well.

* * *

Soo sorry. i know it's short but i was counting on it to be. im behind, as usual. but things happen, like a cousin's wedding and christmas being in the same week. Well, its the second anniversary of the game ending. woo! lol. Razgriz have saved the day!

You know the drill, review, comment, fave and follow. HAPPY FISCAL CLIFF! jk. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	32. Chapter 30 - White Bird Pt 2

**Ch. 30: White Bird Pt. 2**

A/N: More "Messing With Hamilton!" coming up!

December 16th, 2010. 2020pm Sand Island

The phone rang.

"Hamilton speaking."

…

"WHAT!" He continued in a hushed voice. The last thing he wanted to do was to give himself away. "How did they lose a nuke right under their nose?"

…

"I don't care how they lost it, they…"

...

"You're joking. College students led a resistance that took the nuke. That's funny. Next you'll be telling me that the Razgriz showed up."

…

"...Repeat that?"

…

"They took down the retrieval force?"

…

"What about Ofnir?"

…

"WHAT?! THEY GOT OFNIR TOO?!"

…

"Ok, so they bailed out. We lost the nuke?"

…

"Ok, ok… uh… we still have a few more plans. Don't worry."

…

"Ok, love you too mom. Gotta go, bye."

_Ok, so we lost a nuke to a Yuktobanian college resistance, they called in the Razgriz as they dismantled the bomb, and stole a submarine. How did they steal a submarine?"_

"I need a drink."

Kestrel, December 19, 2010, 0945am

"We received another message in Belkan. They changed the code so it took a while but what the message said was unnerving, to say the least." Pops said to the four pilots.

"What's in the message Pops?" Snow asked.

"This is what it says," Andersen pulled out a sheet of paper. " 'N attack by A- Sat on Okchabursk to commence at 1400 hours."

The air in the room got thick.

"It looks like the Belkans have repaired the damaged ARKBIRD." Harling took his chance to speak. "The ARKBIRD has to be destroyed. Once this is done, no more super weapons should exist. You have one chance to stop it." He caught sight of Kei's deepened reaction.

"Ms. Nagase, I know how much your family contributed to the ARKBIRD program. They helped me realize my dream. For that I'm eternally grateful. It was, after all, the center piece of my Peace policy. I longed to see a world were war is a thing of the past and the world can be in peace for future generations. The ARKBIRD was that first step. But I was wrong. Humans will be humans. Anyone will take any reason to fight anybody. And those with the best intentions sometimes fail to take a look at any and all possibilities. I failed to see that the production of the ARKBIRD could lead to something like this. Do I regret the reduction of the Osean military. No. I'm sure that if I didn't we would have greater losses. But I am responsible for all the deaths so far, on both sides. But if the ARKBIRD isn't destroyed, more people will die. More families torn apart by war. One nuke is all it takes to kill millions. At the expense of that white bird, it's something I would want to avoid. In the words of Bartlett: planes are expendable, it's getting the crew back that counts. And today we have that chance to give families in Okchabursk that chance."

Kei nodded. Pops stood up.

"Alright then. Razgriz, dismissed."

Blaze: EF-2000 Typhoon.

Edge: YF-23A Black Widow

Swordsman/Archer: F-22 Raptors

Ceres Ocean 1300pm 

"MAYDAY! MATDAY! This is Osean Space Administration Astronaut Neil Armstrong! I have ejected from the ARKBIRD! The ARKBIRD has been compromised! It has been hijacked by Belkans! There's a nuclear weapon aboard!"

"Commander Armstrong, this is Osean Central Command. What are you saying?"

"Weren't you listening? Belkans have commandeered the ARKBIRD! They have a nuke aboard."

"Have you ejected?"  
"I'm at 50000 feet. Parachutes will be deployed… There they go."

"Ok, we see a decent in the ARKBIRD's altitude. Did…"

"That was me. I decided to mess with their plans."

I didn't pay attention after that because four black planes zoomed to meet the ARKBIRD at around 20000 feet. I tried to raise them on the radio but I was ignored. I didn't dwell on it too much, ocean impact soon. Strapped in I watch the four planes, that were slowly becoming metal tips to their respective contrail, engage the ARKBIRD. They were like lions going after a very large elephant or giraffe. But something told me that they had teeth and claws, and would get their kill. Speaking of kill… there's the laser. I hope they… wow… that shut that down quick.

ARKBIRD cockpit

"Damn it! First the Osean frigs up the guidance system, now the Razgriz show up. They take out the laser pod and that backed up to the VOGELS that were wiped out due to the laser over heating… DAMN YOU RAZGRIZ!"

Outside

"Ok, we should have it easy now. Take out those engines. Two planes to one."

Blaze got an affirmative from all his squad mates. Using a combination of guns and missiles, the Razgriz were able to quickly destroy the two under engines. The ARKBIRD is now the world's largest glider. Just when they thought the mission was going smoothly, the big bird turned left, heading south, its dual secondary engines firing.

"It's turning south." Swordsman reported.

"Wait, isn't…" Archer began to ask.

"OSEA!" Blaze yelled. "Hang back. I'm going to find the cockpit."

As Blaze accelerated over the white bird and tried to close the distance, which was difficult because of the ARKBIRD's freakish size, a flash of pink whizzed by the right side of Typhoon.

"What was that?"

"Ready all cannons! We're going out in a blaze of glory!"

"The ARKBIRD has fired its defenses. Laser gun, AA guns, missiles." Swordsman dodged a missile.

_Oh my!_

Blaze broke off and started darting around the ARKBIRD.

"Everyone, break. If you see an opening, take it!"

Blaze found himself at 10000 feet, well underneath the ARKBIRD because he lost bearing but was climbing rapidly and back into the fight.

"Our cause will live on, to be taken up by others that follow!"

Blaze didn't know how much damage was done so far due to the smoke. If missiles and lasers were still being fired, it wasn't enough. First, the laser had to go. Blaze let loose a barrage of XLAA missiles combined with short cannon bursts, overheating the laser, causing it to explode. He was locked on by two AA missiles, he tilted 90° to the right and dived using the right yaw as hard as he could. The missile collided above and behind him. When he leveled and climbed back into the fight, Edge already destroyed one of the gun placements, leaving the second to Archer. Swordsman, however, was having difficulty trying to keep the AA missiles off himself and the other two.

"Swords, take the placement on the left! Edge, Archer, stay low and out of the fight."

"Roger Blaze!"

Blaze went nearly vertical to catch up to the ARKBIRD and his squad as they followed the smoking shuttle. As he came up behind the bird, a missile flashed just 50 feet above his nose and lost itself, chasing flares released by Swordsman.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Blaze looped out of his climb and found himself 300 feet up and nearly 1000 feet behind the ARKBIRD. Swordsman climbed up to meet him.

"It's hard to fathom the desire to spread the war this far, isn't Blaze?"

"Yea, but when it's the fruit of their deep rooted hatred, nothing should be a surprise."

"True. Very true."

There was a quick pause as both pilots focused on the anti-air placements, let alone the top engines were still going.

"NOW!"

They both fired an insane barrage of missiles at the anti-air placements and in a few short moments added more damage to the ARKBIRD and taking out its final, active defenses.

"Archer, Edge, get up here and help take out…"

"On it!"

Four planes and two destroyed engines later, the ARKBIRD started to fall faster with the tail end heading for the ocean.

"It's still got one more trick up its sleeve!" Edge yelled as she fell into formation on Blaze's left.

"The rear engine!" Archer replied.

"Hopefully they fire it up soon."

"Are we going to make it in time?"

"We have too. The moment it lights up, fire everything at it!"

The ARKBIRD angled up, its, 2000 foot length, casting the planes it's shadow. 20 miles left, until left the engagement zone. The silence was deafening. Then, it happened. The rear engine fired. The engine that the ARKBIRD used to break the atmosphere upon entering it, fired.

"GO!"

Standard, XMAA, XLAA, and cannon fire was unleashed on the freakishly sized plane's engine. It's payload dangerous to anyone. In a split second, it was silenced. The engine died in a massive explosion. The ARKBIRD began its final descent toward the waves.

Neil Armstrong

They did it! The four black planes did it! I lost visual of them a while ago, but damn, that ARKBIRD can smoke up the place. I wouldn't be surprised if all that smoke could be seen from space. HA. Irony.

"Escape pod, come in. Escape pod, come in."

I don't recognize that voice as the Cent-Com.

"This is Osean Astronaut Neil Armstrong. Who is this?"

"The leader of the planes that just shot down the ARKBIRD. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm great. Thank you and your squadron for taking it down."

"No, thank you. You brought it down to us."

"Glad to help. But I don't know which squadron I should thank properly. Who are you?"

The pause. Did I ask the wrong question.

"We are the Razgriz Squadron."

I heard the planes fly over me and my pod at low altitude. They circled back, tipped their right wings and headed north. I just waved. I just met the Razgriz. AWESOME!

Sand Island 1430pm

Hamilton's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

…

"What about the ARKBIRD? It should be on its way to Okchabursk or down to Osea.

…

"What do you mean it's late? We had our best operative pilot the thing."

…!

"The who did what now?"

…

"You're joking, right?"

…

Hamilton started laughing. Slowly at first with nervous chuckling, then the chuckling stopped, then he just broke out into full maniacal laughter! The other person hung on her end, not exactly sure what to think about the man. Hamilton kept on laughing until he started crying. His body heaving with each sob. Perrault walked in and set down a bottle and two glasses.

"Y-y-you *sob* arrrre *sob* mmahh *sob sob* only friend." He wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He thanked the fat man for the drink.

"What happened today?"

Hamilton just wailed.

Perrault shook his head. His many chins flabbing along for the ride.

* * *

Another installment of messing with Hamilton. I think that might be the last one. sorry. Took a while to get this chapter done. Working on DED as well. Anyways, if you made it this far and you have not yet reviewed once or so much as faved or followed, either your a guest to which i say, make an account now and follow and fave me/this story, or both, or your just being lazy and I say, you better review, cuz i want to see some new reviewers and followers. feel me? cuz i'm a thug and i will find you. even if you live in china, i will find you. nah, just messing. so what did you think? how about neil armstrong? the arkbird is gone! no more super weapons!

Garret and Kei alone time next chapter. its been a while since we've focused on them.

y'all know the deal. follow, fave, review, commen.

Be safe, God Bless.


	33. Chapter 31 - Freedom

**Ch. 31: FREEDOM!**

A/N: I was going to name this chapter 'AAAAHHHH MOOODDDAAAHHHH LLLLAAAANNNDDDD'. That's right, I went there. I really didn't know what else to call it. Sooo, as promised, Kei and Garret alone time, and I thought I'd give the fat man a section. Anon. Viewer, I blame you. Lol.

Sand Island 1444, December 19, 2010

Perrault sat down in office, his chair groaning under the stress. He would have to get a new one very, VERY soon. He had just witness Hamilton breaking down for, what, the second – third time, maybe. Either way, it was unsettling. He often came into his office after seeing Hamilton break down and, well, broke down too. He was just better at hiding it. He was relatively new to this plan by the Grey Men. Hamilton, on the other hand, was a member. He knew this plan. Heck, he met Lawson when he was a child. He killed the boy's parents. Not that he cared; he hated anyone that trained under Bartlett. He was cocky, smart mouthed, and he just happened to have had a fling with a certain Yuktobanian Recon Major. That and he was a Osean spy that flew for Belka. But the spy excuse was good enough to cover up for having a former ally rip his heart out.

That was then, and the past always had a funny way of showing its ironic head. Since he became Base Commander at Sand Island, Hamilton shows up to be his under. Bartlett gets assigned here as an instructor with "Pops" and the boy that Hamilton didn't kill also shows up. A big, fat, ugly reunion. Joy.

He poured his drink, his fifth for the day.

The boy and his friends gained popularity during the war. Ground forces were constantly requesting them and he was only happen to answer the call. The more tired Bartlett's nuggets were, they more they would mess up, the more pleasure it gave him to see them upset and hopefully die. Anything to bring disgrace to Barlett in any way, shape, form. And now, they were dead. Or so he hoped. But it was getting hard to ignore the reports that a mysterious squadron, the Razgriz, that kept popping up and disbanding the operations of whoever they were attacking. But Wardog had that nickname too. So were Lawson and company still alive. He hoped not. It would not be pretty if they were. He poured another shot, but nothing came out.

Damn, out of Jack Daniels.

Kestrel 2100

"Garret?"

"Hmm?"

She paused, her head rested on his bare chest as they lay together in their shared bunk. She wore her white tank and black short shorts. Him, in just shorts. Normally, such arrangements in the ship would be frowned upon but as long as they did not disturb anyone, it was allowed.

"Do you think that war is over?"

"Osea and Yuktobania is still fighting, Kei. You know that."

"I know that. It's just that, we destroyed the super weapons. But.."

"The nukes from the mine?" He could sense her thoughts.

"Yes... We were never given absolute number of nukes that were taken out of it."

"You're worried about the ones about the ones, if there are more, that got away."

She paused but he felt her nod.

"Where ever they are, we'll deal with them accordingly, okay. I thought that same thing today after we destroyed but I don't know where they are. Pops and Andersen don't know where they are but we know the 8492nd has them. When they are found, we will find the nukes. And we'll deal with them."

"You sure?"

"You are lying down with THE Razgriz Demon himself. And you are the Queen of the Razgriz. Come now, are you really worried?"

"Queen?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Seriously?"

She looked up at him and he had the biggest, goofiest smile he could muster.

"You're so stupid, Garret." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're about to kiss me?"

"You're right." They kissed and she bit her lip, blushing. He smiled. Even after dating for a while, he could still do that to her. Kei rested her head again on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and feeling herself rise and fall with each breath. He stroked her short hair and she smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

December 21nd, 2010 Kestrel, Kirwin Islands

The Razgriz spent the past couple of days pretty much wandering the Kirwin villages. With Christmas coming up, it's amazing what trinkets that were found. Garret found a book store and they had a single copy of _A Blue Dove for the Princess_ and Kei left her copy at Sand Island. Garret got hold of that, quick. When she asked about it at the same bookstore and asked, they ran out. It was rare to find that this far north. It was Garret's and the clerk's little secret for Christmas.

Vincent Harling tried repeatedly to broadcast his voice across Osea since his rescue. He wanted to stop the war but Applerouth wasn't buying it and declared it "Enemy Propaganda". The Idiot. So today was the day. The day that he and his marine force would essentially storm Oured, the capitol of Osea. It was risky, deadly, and beginning of the end of the war rested on this one gutsy move.

It was time, midday. Three attack helicopters started up their engines. The plan: fly to Heirelark, mrefuel, head southwest for the capitol and pray to not be shot down.

At 12:15, Vincent approached Sea Goblin 1. Sgt. Slaegar already aboard. He was not leaving the President of Osea by himself or in another chopper. He was a family man, he knew how to handle things. That and he was the CO of this operation.

As Vincent walked past the Razgriz, all in a saluting stance, he stopped and faced Garret.

"At ease. All of you."

They relaxed.

"You have done me a favor by rescuing my from Stier Castle. You have risked a lot by leaving the island base, your home, by finding the seeds of betrayal and deceit in a war being fought by former allies. Your families, I'm sure are very worried, saddened by the disappearances that was reported to them. The enemy now sees you all as ghosts." He smiled, very proud of all they managed to accomplish in this short war. "Thank you all, Razgriz. I guess it's time to cash in on that first favor. Time to go."

"Vincent." Kei looked at Garret with mild disgust. You never, EVER address the President by his first name.

"Yes, Garret?" Ok, so they were on a first name basis. Like old friends.

"You make them listen and end the war. We'll call it even after that."

"You got it, my friend."

Harling boarded the Sea Goblin 1, turned and smiled. "Here goes." A few moments later, all three helicopters were headed for Heierlark.

"Hmm…"

"What is Garret?" Kei asked.

"Ghost of Razgriz." He muttered. "I like the sound of that."

Kei raised an eyebrow. Marcus and Grimm just shrugged.

"The Ghost of Razgriz. I like how that sounds."

"Captain, really?"

"Yeah, think about it. We're 'dead'. Shot down over the Ceres Ocean. Then we rescued the President…"

"Oh so now he's the 'President'? What happened to 'Vincent', my homeboy?" Kei sarcastically said, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning to the side, throwing up the peace sign. Marcus sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Grimm just stood there. Pops, Genette, and Andersen had the same mad look of confusion on their faces.

"Really Kei?"

"Yep."

Garret tapped her nose with his index finger. Something he did when she went a bit over the top and just to annoy her. The situation was both. She tried to bite his finger. Her teeth met with a small 'click'.

"So, as I was saying: we rescued the 'President'", Garret just had to smile. Kei stuck her tongue out at him. "Then we faced Ofnir. We revealed ourselves to them AND took the down. The last time I checked, when people came back from the dead, they were either ghosts or zombies. Personally, I prefer the former. The 'Zombies of Razgriz' just doesn't fly."

"Cousin, sometimes, I wonder how that mind of yours works. One second you're focused on the task at hand, the next you're pretty much wandering in that head of yours. How do you do it?"

"Not entirely sure, Marcus. Not entirely sure."

_Some might say the last war messed me up. Which it did. No child should ever see that kind of slaughter, ever._

Comms Room

"This is the Kestrel. Go ahead Andromeda."

"We got another message. It's a time and radio freq."

"Roger that."

The woman got up and picked up a phone.

"Get Capt. Andersen."

Comms Room 1758

The crew stood there waiting. In two minutes, his voice would resound through a speaker. Two long minutes. It was like the last day of school or the night before going on vacation. The clock just stopped. It simply was not fair. Not fair at all.

1759. OH COME ON!

No one moved. Not even the ship rocked with the waves. The second hand on all the clocks nearby seemed to have gone backwards and just stopped. The world stopped. Everything at a standstill. Then a soft 'thunk' from second hand. 1800

"Hey, It's me! Get that wax outta your ears and listen up. We sprung the Prime Minister Nikanor of Yuktobania from prison. This war wasn't his doing at all."

Leave it to Bartlett to be right to the point and kill reunion celebrations.

"We're planning on busting him outta Yuktobania and meeting with you tomorrow morning. Trouble is, we're possibly gonna need air support." Finally, a plan.

"When and where, Captain?"

"Who is that? Is that you, Lawson?"

"Yessir, it is."

"Good. I've heard about what you do to the enemy. You're a helluva squad captain now. Proud of you and your squad."

"Thank you sir." The Razgriz squad beemed. Pride on their faces.

"I'm sending the info right now. I gotta get off this thing before it's traced. See you soon."

Garret's mind was racing. He had an idea of what planes to load up. Bartlett was coming home.

December 22nd, 2010 0650 Kylo, Pobeda Peninsula, Yuktobania

Blaze led the flight of four: a JAS (he lost a rock-paper-scissors game to Kei), 2 Raptors, and a Rafale B. The mission: get Bartlett and company to the airfield by 7:05am; that was ten miles away. Don't ask.

"Hey, it's me. I have the car hidden behind a bush. I need you to fly top cover, Kid."

"Roger that Captain. Ok, Razgriz, spread out and move ahead. Clear any and ALL obstacles."

"Roger, Edge engaging."

"Swordsman engaging."

"Archer, engaging!"

And they split, four black planes hidden in the pre-dawn light, moving towards unsuspecting targets on the plain.

Bartlett

I could hear them, but not see them. My rag-tag team started up our jeeps and rolled out onto the dirt road towards the small airfield near Kylo, Yuktobania. Three jeeps, 12 people, only three of us will be leaving the ground. I hope those guys in the airfield have managed to secure a plane. If not, then soon.

"This is Heartbreak 1. The jail break tour starts here. We're counting on your escort from the air."

I got affirmatives all over. Good. The dusty road was making travel a little difficult. And not to mention the slight distraction to my right. My passenger, my girlfriend: Nastaysha.

"I'll be witnessing your bravery from down here, everyone."

"Yes ma'am". That voice sounded familiar, young, eager, but familiar. I could hear Kid tell this 'Archer' to behave himself, no need in showing off. Just like I taught. It brought a small smile.

"Is there someone else in the car, Captain Bartlett?" Nagase asked me.

"Me? I'm mystery woman Number 1." Nastaysha laughed. She loved messing with people and making Nagase somewhat jealous was just how she got her kicks.

"He told me all about you guys. Kid, Chopper, and umm.."

"Nagase… Kei Nagase." I chuckled. Nagase was jealous. For what, I had no idea.

I could see the fire from their exhaust ports as the engaged various air targets, flying beautifully I might add. I was told by Pops that squadron had been reformed.

"Nagase, you still fly like that and you're still not dead? You're really something!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Grimm, that you? I was planning to promote you to the squadron on the next evaluation."

"Thank you very much sir!"

"Captain Snow from the Naval Air Force? Sorry I haven't introduced myself. Kinda shy, you know."

"So I hear Captain. Greetings."

"And I gather that's your brightest student?" Nastaysha asked.

"Who? Kid? That goes without a doubt. Kid, what plane you flying?"

"A JAS sir."

"Why that?"

"Uh… lost a bet?"

I shook my head. Even though he had skills behind the stick, sometimes he could leave you questioning his vehicle decisions.

"I thought you'd be in something bigger."

"I was but I let Kei win rock-paper-scissors. I wanted this plane to up here anyways. It still works out."

In the sky: Blaze

Attack helicopters and S series fighters kept showing up. But surprise was on our side. As the sun started to come up, the ground was still baked in darkness and it provided us with plenty of cover.

"There looks like a fork in the road Bartlett. Take the shortcut on the right. Razgriz, destroy any emplacements on the ground."

Four planes plus static checkpoints on both the long route and the shortcut = ownage. Simple math. Gotta love it.

"They got cannons! Get 'em Kid!"

I checked my radar and saw two targets on a hill. After heading in their direction, I confirmed that I had visual and fired on the two Howitzers, shutting them down forever.

It took Bartlett and company a while to get to the next fork and I repeated the same command. Only this time, this checkpoint was warned and brought the fight.

"We're gonna bust through the checkpoint. Keep your heads down!" I hear Bartlett say. I glance to where the cars are and see them tear down the dirt road like a civilian fighter jet. I notice three more Howitzers and promptly silence them. Turning back towards the others, I see a hill basically disintegrate. There's only one plane that I know that carries that kind of fire power: AC-130. I move in.

"Keep the road for the resistance clear!"

I fired two missiles at the 130 only for it pop flares.

_Damn it!_ Oh well. There are other ways to deal with a stubborn 130. Mainly, clipping the wings. I circle back, taking down a helicopter in the process. I switched to the cannons and fired. Glorious. The right wing comes off cleanly. I don't have to check for a downed plane.

"Good kill, Blaze."

"Thanks Swordsman. Let's finish this run."

General 3rd Person

Bartlett kept driving. He had Nikanor in another jeep. He constantly fading in and out of consciousness. Enemy forces were constantly trying to stop them but the four pitch black planes of the Razgriz, which were becoming more and more visible as it got lighter, were doing the job of keeping his body, the jeep, and just about everyone else in this alive. The airfield was only a few short miles now and the next thing between him and his escape plane, was the last checkpoint. Tollbooths upon tollbooths. There was a slight flash a smooth creamy leg to his right.

"Every time we go on a date, you bring such great adversaries." Her hand rubbed his leg. He collected himself after blushing.

"Stop showing off too much leg. It's distracting."

Nastaysha turned off the radio. She used the same hand to stroke his cheek seductively.

"Good." She turned back on the radio. "Distraction is the first step in espionage."

In the sky above them, Nagase was gagging from the leg comment.

"HBK1. Come in HBK1!"

"Go for Heartbreak."

"You're coming up on the final fork. Take the longer route. There's still time. Let's do this right."

"Roger that Kid. Clear the road."

The Razgriz were already over the checkpoints, thoroughly demolishing everything in sight. Archer turned towards the airport and noticed tanks on the far side of the runway. He barely saw the helicopter squadron approach him before they vanished in plumes of fire and smoke.

"Archer, keep those tanks on the far side there."

"Roger, Captain."

Bartlett was impressed on how well they moved as a squadron. They seemed to know where an enemy could just pop up and if they did, they were dealt with. Bartlett made his way through the gate and got to the hanger. The jeep procession following closely. They found themselves in the middle of a fire fight between the resistance and base personnel. Bartlett's concern: getting himself, Nastaysha, and Nikanor onto the plane and then into the sky. He was guided to a waiting C-1 cargo/transport plane.

_This was the best they could get? This old thing? Oh well… it was better than a car at least. 3 dimensional movement cramps my style._

He sat in the captains seat after strapping the Prime Minister in, turned on the engines and pulled out. Base personnel were beginning to thin and the run way, most of it, was operational. The far side was littered with craters and smoke husks of tanks. Downed helicopters lay in mangled ruins in the grassy knoll that ran alongside it.

"Do you fly as well as you drive?"

Bartlett smirked.

"No loop-da-loops. Please."

Bartlett laughed. Nastaysha loved flying but had no such experience as a pilot. Much less in combat.

"I'm on the runway. HEELLOOOO SKY! I'M COMING HOME!"

Once Bartlett was airborne, four blips raced toward them.

"Captain head east to the ocean. The Kestrel is waiting." Edge told him.

"Good. I hope we don't run into…"

"We got bogey's inbound. It's 8492nd." Archer reported rather calmly.

"Ah, the long-lost Grabacr Fighter Squadron, eh? Well, I can dodge them all day, but I can't shoot back. I got you for that Kid."

"Roger. Ok, Razgriz, enage."

"This will be the final showdown!" Edge remarked.

Needless to say the Grabacr were in shock. They saw them plunge into the ocean. They should be dead. Yet, these planes attacked the mine, shot down Ofnir and the ARKBIRD!

Time to engage the Ghost of Razgriz! Their F-15 S/MTD roaring into the upcoming fight.

Blaze didn't blink. The first lock he got, he fired. 1 down, three to go.

"You were just lucky. We'll decide who's better another time." A voice said.

"Don't care."

Blaze circled back into the fight. His squadron's black mixing with the white planes. He saw Swordsman coming across him and just rolled over him, by mere inches, locked on the one on Archer's six, and took him out. The one that was being chased by Swordsman, fixed himself on Blaze's JAS. Before he could fire, cannon fire from Snow's F-22 made him change course, losing sight of Blaze, who also shot him out the sky. 3 for 3.

"Wow. Blaze just keeps getting better and better every minute. Amazing." Swordsman said to himself softly.

"So that's how an ace pilot moves." Archer exclaimed.

"He's on me! Someone get him off me!"

"On it Edge."

Blaze was now flying toward Edge, head on.

"Break left when I say."

"But…"

"NOW!" Blaze growled and fired two missiles just she started to move. The moment Edge was clear there was an explosion behind her.

"You're fine Edge. He's… Is that a parachute?"

Sure enough, four parachute dotted the air above the airfield.

The bastards bailed!

"We'll be seeing you Ghosts again."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The Razgriz formed around Bartlett as protective shell heading east back towards the Kestrel.

* * *

Finally! Done! Lack of motivation made it late. That and school. There's some editing to be done in some of the earlier chapters. The 8942 is/was used to be known as the 229th. and i think i will have to change the names of the twin cousins of Garret's. But other than that, what you think? I wanna hear from you, especially you Annon. lol. Oh, if you have read DED and wondering where Dani is...she will be coming soon, about 2-3 chapters or so, at least. depending how the writing goes.

Anyway's you know the drill. Fave, follow, review, comment.

Be safe. God Bless.


	34. Mental Chat 2

Right, so, lets get this started. Uh...hello. Pir84lyf here. Along side with Garret.

G: Hello.

And Kei.

K: Hi.

Right. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm almost done with it.

G&K: Awww

Yes, yes, i know. THe adventure is almost up. But that doesn't mean i'm quite done yet with AC5.

G: What do you mean?

I'm planning on doing shorts. Not sure how many chapters tho.

K: That's awesome. how's it gonna go.

Well... it will follow the story. Fill in blanks, add a whole layer to The Razgriz. They will also go into alternate story lines of Garret, Kei, and others growing up together. Basically, whatever i feel like writing for whatever chapter or groups of chapters.

G: So, some will be related to the main story and other won't be.

Exactly.

G: why do i have a bad feeling?

Oh come Garret. It won't be that bad. Sure you and Kei are gonna have hard times but you will always have each other.

G: *stares*

Fine, don't believe me. You're already dead in 5 Years Ago anyways. I could care less.

G: HEY!

Then trust me. You and Kei will be the main focus and will be together.

G: Alright.

K: Speaking of 5 Years Ago...are you gonna finish that?

Yes.

K: How?

Can't say. I might have already but I can't indulge too much info.

K: uh huh. so that makes the number of things you're working on...

5 or 6.

K: Busy writer.

Yup.

G: So, when do i get to kick Hamilton's butt?

Well...

Ham: I'm right here...*smack*..OW

Go away Hamilton. You're not supposed to be here.

Ham: but..

GO!

Ham: fine. *grumbles something about dirt osean vultures*

G, you dont kill him but i got a surprise for him.

G: it better be good.

Dont worry. Have I let you down before?

G: Yes.

When?

G: Uh...

Thought so.

K: Well, while Garret tries to think of ways he was let down, fave and follow this story and the others. Be on the lookout for new work to pop up this year as well as new chapters for the ones already on FF. I'll...

We'll!

K: Fine... 'We'll' see you all later.


	35. Chapter 32 - Angry Seas

**Ch. 32: Old Faces, New Friends, and Angry Seas**

December 23, 2010, Kestrel: Genette

Bartlett was back but refrained from meeting anyone until he, Nastasya, Prime Minister Nikanor were able to stand on their own power. That basically meant, Nastasya was in control until Nikanor came around. That was yesterday, today, all three stood on the deck, talking to Andersen and Pops.

He had returned once more. He brought Nikanor, the Prime Minister of Yuktobania with him. And surprisingly, he had brought one more person. A female recon major in the Yuke Army… the one who broke his heart 15 years ago. I asked her what I should call her. She said "Just 'Major'", her accent thick. I asked her for her real name, she took off he glasses and smiled for a picture.

It became clear why no one could find him in the POW camps. The very first POW of the war, he had escaped before they could even get him into the camps. Yuktobania's situation was just like ours. Their leader, who espoused reconciliation, was imprisoned after a silent coup de tat, and the country proceeded right into full scale war.

The Recon Major remained faithful to the Prime Minister and to his vision of peace. And that faith had brought her here. We all met later in the 'war room'. She brought with her, a single disc. She told us it contained the secret plans of the Belkan 'Grey Men'. So far we have been unable to decipher the encryption code.

Kestrel Deck. Dec, 22, 2010. 2000

Garret stood on the stern deck of the Kestrel, looking up. They have been on the move now for a couple hours heading north towards the Kirwin Islands and then head south later in the week. Not sure why, but oh well. He loved nights like this. The air was cool, the sky was clear and the stars were numerous.

"Garret?"

"Yeah?"

Kei walked up to him and he put his right arm around her and pulled her in close. Even though they were still at war, peaceful nights like this were rare and…

"Hey Kid!"

And not going to last very long with Bartlett around. Garret turned around, annoyed. Kei could only giggle.

"You know that there are rules against that sort of affection." Bartlett strolled up to him with Nastasya under his arm.

"I do. But do you?"

"Well technically, I'm a POW."

"And technically, I'm dead." The two aviators stared at other until Bartlett blinked.

"Ha! Yes! I win!"

"Yeah, yeah, you have your fun. Whatcha doing out here anyways?"

Garret turned around and was rejoined by Kei. "Not much. It's quiet out here. And it smells better than the room."

"That was not my fault Garret."

"So it was you who stunk up the room! I told you to lay off the spicy Sapin food, but noo!"

Bartlett and Nastasya chuckled silently. Young love.

"We managed to find out the weapon the 'Grey Men' plan on using." Nastasya spoke up.

"Which weapon and where is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Kei asked her.

"Please, call me Nastasya. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but we have to stick together on this boat full of men."

"Hey." Bartlett and Garret said together.

"I see your point." Kei replied to her.

Nastasya took a couple more steps and pointed up to bright star.

"The SOLG."

"The what?"

"The Strategic Orbital Linear Gun. SOLG for short."

"Ah." Garret said quietly.

"The SOLG. A military attack satellite that your country began building during the war 15 years ago, then abandoned in the peace that followed. The ARKBIRD was reborn partly to resurrect that dreadful star. Now, even after the ARKBIRD was destroyed, the space center's mass driver is still launching supplies into orbit. What is this star receiving from them?"

Garret had a suspicion. Kei could feel her blood boil. She tensed but relaxed when Garret squeezed her a little. It was not the time blow steam or jump to conclusions. But it was a time for waiting and letting the data on that disc prove them wrong or correct. Hopefully, wrong.

December 29, 2010, 1630, Mid-Ceres Ocean

The radar operator on the Kestrel was looking at the screen when it lit up. First he thought was a screen malfunction. First it was two white blips, then four more, followed by a whole lot more. An enemy fleet was approaching. He picked up the radio.

"Get me Andersen!"

40 minutes later,

It was all hands to battle station. The fleet turned out to be 5th Naval Battle Fleet of the Yuktobanian Navy. 18 ships ready to pounce on the seven of the 3rd Naval Fleet. Once more, not good odds. Nikanor took the radio to talk to his fleet.

"This is Prime Minister Nikanor, representative of your government. I am on the…", he got away from the radio to turn to Andersen. "Kestrel?"

"Yes, Kestrel." Andersen responded with a slight nod.

Nikanor continued on the radio. "I am on the Osean carrier Kestrel for the sake of restoring peace between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea." His accent was thick, his voice strong, full of resolve. "We will once again…"

"Attention, all vessels. The only thing that exists between Osea and Yuktobania is HATRED!" Another Yuke voice boomed out as the forces drew near. It was the fleet commander, Staline. "Prime Minister Nikanor has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and sink the enemy fleet with him."

"But… Commander, that's the Prime Minister talking." A ship from the left, the Yuke fleet's left, circled out in front of the advancing fleet. "We don't know what we're fighting for anymore. Sir, please, cancel engagement, and stand down."

On the Kestrel, Andersen ordered for a helicopter to be readied to head for Oured.

"All vessel loyal to the fleet, a traitor is blocking our way." The guns on the flag ship turned. Everything went still. "Attack the frigate ship, Pitomic. Open fire!"

No mercy. Every ship loyal to the fleet commander, opened fire on a ship, whose crew that peace. The Osean fleet could only watch in horror.

"Prime Minister," Andersen spoke silently, but sternly. " Please take your leave."

"But…"

"Go to our President, and get a televised picture with the both of you together, shaking hands. Show it to the world. I have helicopter waiting."

With a nod, Nikanor left.

"This is Missile Destroyer Gumrak of the glorious Yuktobanian Navy. We cannot follow a fleet commander willing to fire upon and sink one of his own ships. We will protect Prime Minister Nikanor. All ships who are with us, change course and follow us." The gruff voice finished and steamed ahead to join the Kestrel."

The Yuke fleet commanderwas back on the radio. "Any vessel that does not follow the flagship will be upon!"

Andersen could see several ships moving out of the enemy fleet formation or hang back.

"Protect those brave defectors. Launch Fighters!" But he was already late on that. Three black F-35 JSF were already in the air. The fourth was just about to launch.

1744, Ceres Ocean

"Captain, what your orders?"

"Survive!" Blaze shouted back at Archer. "Break and engage. All weapons, hot!"

The Razgriz were reliving the battle of St. Hewlett all over again. Except, these ships were bigger, much bigger, and they had an aircraft carrier, that wasn't launching fighters. Odd.

Blaze decided to stay low and go right thru the center of the fleet, hoping to catch a few of the ships in crossfire. That plan backfired, quickly. There's fine line between life and death and insanity was the border patrol. That amount of fire that was pumped out by that lead ship, the Kaniak, was just mesmerizing by itself. Add to it the munitions being flung out by the four frigates and five of the smaller destroyers, great god.

Edge was busy circling from the left to the back of the fleet. Her movements were being mirrored by Swordsman and Archer on the right. Their plan, sink the attackers from behind. Or at least, catch them off guard. But the time they got there, two frigates were sinking, one was on fire, and the last was working with half the guns.

_Damn, Blaze works fast_ Edge thought to herself as she unleashed two LASM on the Kinaik. It would take more fire power than that to even cripple it.

Razgriz barely heard ships report in to join the Kestrel. He was engaging the remaining frigates when out of the blue, when eight Yuke fighters appeared out of the setting sun. It seemed bullets and missiles were coming out of every which direction at random. It was getting a bit insane. Blaze managed to sink a cruiser and down a Typhoon and a Su-32.

"Blaze, this is getting a bit hairy."

"Yeah, I know!" He dodged a missile that took out the Su-27 tailing him. He hoped nothing else could go wrong. He was wrong.

"Osean fleet approaching! We've been labeled a traitors." Andersen said. That was Blaze noticed that music was being played. Who the hell…

"This is the Aircraft Carrier Barbett. Our crews and ship alongside the Perry class Frigate, Chilvary will be joining the Razgriz and the Kestrel. Launch Fighters!"

Help was on the way.

Blaze was just lost in the battle. Everything was either after him or just about to turn on him when he shot it down.

"Archer you got one on…"

The F-2 blew up.

Uh…

"This is Sparrow squadron leader, Havoc. We're fighting with you." Blaze watched four single seat F/A – 18 Super Hornets followed their leader into the fight against the Osean and shrinking Yuktobanian fleet. It was a hard thing to shoot against their own countrymen but it was the only to survive and tell the truth. They were being used to fight a war that was rooted, not in anger against Yuktobania, but rooted in revenge by Belka who wanted to see the two countries kill themselves in a forever lasting bloody conflict. Blaze hoped that this current hatred that was against his squadron, his fleet, himself even would soon sort itself out. It was the way of human nature. Lash out with what you already know, but hopefully realize your mistake before it was too late. The truth would be out there for all to see. And it started with downing that Yuke lead ship, now! Damned ship won't die!

He launched two missiles at the bridge of the Kiniak followed by a LASM to the side, effectively crippling and blowing up the ship.

"Of course their shooting Grimm. We're supposed to be dead!" He heard Snow say to Grimm.

"All Yuke Fighters down!" Edge screamed.

The Osean fleet was still out there firing away at the Kestrel and her fleet. Blaze roared in.

"Osean fleet, stand down! You're being used! We don't want to shoot you down."

"Are you guys the Razgriz?" the fleet commander asked.

"Yes."

"And so we mingle with traitors. All ships shoot the Razgriz and Sparrow squadron down!"

Blaze only shook his head. "Havoc, you have to protect your ship! Razgriz, whatever you got left, be smart with it."

The eight planes split and let loose a barrage. It took a couple passes but it was over. Mangled messes of steel, oil, and bodies floated or sank into the sea. More, senseless, death and destruction. Bred of hatred and lies. Yes, there were survivors but it would have been better if the two 'enemy' fleets could have just stayed away or listened to what had to be said by both leaders of the warring countries. The Grey Men will pay, and pay dearly. The only consolation: a whole new fleet. Not a flotilla, but a fleet. Even snagging two extra aircraft carriers. Turns out that Yuke naval pilots, the crew, and the carrier's captain were scared to fight against The Razgriz and so decided to stay unlaunched and joined the fleet with the Kestrel. The Kestrel was voted to be the lead ship.

The Osean-Yuktobanian fleet:

The YNF carrier Admiral Tsanev.

Five Sovremenny destroyers: YNS Gumrak, Chuda, Dud, YNF Chaplya and Chizh.

The cruiser Chilvalry

A Nimitz – class aircraft carrier: Barbett with Sparrow Squadron.

The Kestrel and her fleet.

15 ships of the combined fleet. It was a sight to behold. Blaze led his squadron to the Kestel. Havoc did the same. As he climbed out of his F-35, he could hear Grimm chatting excitedly about two things: how he thought Snow almost shot him down and the new fleet.

"I told you, I wasn't going to.

"Yeah, but you still freaked me the flip out. You have announced yourself."

"I was going to, you cut me off. Not my fault you were scared."

"I was not scared." All four pilots stared at each other and just laughed. It was good to laugh after a battle like that.

"Hey." The pilots turned to see Bartlett standing there, hands folded across his chest. "Come on, slackers. Time for debriefing and to bring our new fleet up to speed with what we know."

"Lead the way, Captain." Garret said as he fell in behind his former flight lead.

0030pm Kestrel, December, 30, 2010

Garret fell asleep early with snuggled up on his right. It was a long day. Two enemy fleets faced off against the 3rd Osean fleet yet in the end, the opposing Yuktobanian and Osean fleets had defectors that joined the Kestrel and her companion ships and were dealt with. It was a good thing to have more pilots on their side. Sparrow squadron, of the 501st fighter squadron, though recently deployed have seen combat quite a few number of times. On the opposite side of that is the 32nd Fighter Group of the Yutobanian Navy. Because of where they were positioned during the war, they saw little action in the sky, but they were ready to fight for what they believed in. That and Nikanor's son, Joseph, was a pilot among them. It was an honor for both Sparrow and 32nd Fighting Group to team up with the Razgriz. They had to be reminded that they were humans and bled just like everyone else despite their reputation for being the heroes of the war. Yet the identities of the Razgriz were kept secret though. They were supposed to be dead.

That was a few hours, now Garret is passed out, far away in dreamland.

Dream

"Hey son."

"Hey dad. What's going on?"

"Not much. We've been watching. You're doing really good things."

"I know, but as long as this war continues, more people will die senselessly. It's not like I want to start answering death wishes of every person who shoots at me." His dad tilted his head slightly.

"I mean, take today. The sea battle. We faced off against and Osean and a Yuktobanian fleet. Why? Because to them, we were the enemies. We didn't seek them out. We tried to warn them about the war. But they didn't listen. We could have used the extra ships. Have a giant fleet. But no!" Garret threw his arms up in a silly fashion.

"Garret, you're losing your head here, son."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Look, I'm not familiar with the intricacies of war, but I do know this: people fight. This is gonna sound weird but hear me out. They believed a lie. Both sides did. Yuktobania believed that Osea was going to drop nukes on their soil. Osea heard the same. And I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Garret nodded.

"The war grew and your squadron got put in to basically lead the charge. At this point, just seeing the enemy would enough a reason to start even a gang fight in a school parking lot. People fight for what they believe in."

"But I'm so tired of killing. After a while it wears a guy down. I don't show it to my squadron mainly because I leave it on the battle field or in the skies. And I don't want to be insane."

"I understand. Let me ask you something. Why do you think God allowed for ancient Aurenites to fight? You think they liked to kill?"

"No. Maybe? I mean, they killed lions for the fun of it."

"Only the strongest did. But you're missing the point. They had a job to do. Just like you did. I'm sure most resented the idea but they believed in God and his promised more. You're fighting for peace, truth, and justice. Ideals and beliefs that have transcended generations upon generations. Yet the stay that way because people have fought, died and killed for them. Taking another life is not easy and once it's done, it's done but when people are being oppressed, being wronged and lied to, something has to be done. You and your squad have bust this war wide open and the truth is being revealed. Justice is being done to those who have started this unjust war. You have been put in this situation for a reason, not because you can fly well – that's an added bonus – and it's time to finish the work. No one said it will be easy."

Dang, his dad is good. Pretty much silenced all arguments had.

"Still enjoy making me feel like kid again dad?"

"Well you are my son. So, yeah."

The two laughed.

"WHERE'S MY BABEH?!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Uh dad?"

"Angelica has been missing you bad."

"You guys visit me in my dreams. It's not like anyone of you have excuse."

"True."

Angelica ran up to her son and promptly hugged her son.

"Have you been hurt? We saw the battle yesterday. It looked dangerous. You were insane." She rambled while checking his arms and legs for any bruises.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Good. You are to report to me every night from now on."

"You do realize I don't have the ability to see you guys every night. As a matter of fact, you visit me."

"And we will continue to visit until we see that little lady your dating."

"Hey Uncle Mike. All we're missing is Chopper and the gang's all here."

They quartet laughed and talked about the sea battle.

"Garret?" A soft voice called out. He turned around. Kei was standing there and he ran over to her.

"What are you doing here, Kei?"

"Am I… am I dead?"

Garret could only laugh.

"Far from it. We're both very much alive. Come, I got some people I want you to meet."

He led her over to where his family stood and introduced her to his parents and uncle. They all approved of her. The white –grey where they all stood turned dark.

"Kei, it's time to wake up."

"What? Why?"

"Something bad is coming and I don't want you here to see it."

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, but my dreams can get pretty violent and the last thing I need is for you to die in my dream." Garret said sternly.

She nodded. "So how do I get out of here?"

"Harm her." His dad said.

Garret raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's either that or a pleasant experience and we have no time for that."

Garret turned to Kei. "You know what to do if it gets too crazy right?"

"Yeah, wake up as hard as I can. Just don't grab my arm."

"No promises." Garret pinched her arm and Kei faded out and woke up in the bed.

Garret faced to where the darkness was coming and heard a voice call out to him.

'"Lawson!"

"Right here Hamilton!"

"Don't think you've won boy! I still get my mark, monkey!

"You do realize that I am half Belkan right? So if you call me monkey, you're one right along with me!"

"Don't you start with me! I still have one card to play and the Grey Men have one final blow. Hope you can stop a satellite!"

Out of the darkness, a giant 600 foot long pole with a rotating 'X' shaped contraption emerged out of the darkness. The SOLG. Four planes engaged and all four crashed into it.

"We will defeat you, Hamilton!"

"I beg to differ. I will find you and kill you in the skies. You'll truly be dead!" The SOLG turned to face Garret as it continued its fall. It fired.

Garret woke up to a dark room, panting hard and his heart pounding once every thirty seconds, so hard that it could be heard clear across the room.

"Garret?"

He turned to the left and saw Kei, staring at him.

"Kei." They hugged. She made it out. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Which is more than I can say for you. You ok?"

"No. They Grey Men have the SOLG. And I think we will see Hamilton very, very soon. He knows where we are." Garret was still trying to catch his breath. Kei was taken aback by the specific-ness of his dreams.

"We'll get him when we can, ok?"

He nodded and sighed.

"Gar?"

"Hmm?"

"You kept your promise."

Garret chuckled, held her close and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Right, so... I'm sorry. That's all. I'm sorry that it took so long. School isnt even an excuse anymore. I'll do better next time, honest.

iamsupervegito: im sorry, but i do see your point. Vihan just came to me, that's all.

anyways, I am working on the graduation for HSW section of the Shorts. uh... i know how i want to end it. Dont be mad if Kei's section is short, but its easier for me to write for Garret than her.*shrugs* after that, i guess i'll do the AC5/Dragon Flies bit and let you all, my readers, decide if its good enough to be continued or not.

Yes, Vihan is my new work. i keep piling them up dont i? lol anyways, keep in touch. i'll try to do a chapter a week. keyword: try. ;)

so tell what you think? the 32nd will be explained in the next chapter. i think that's it. yeah. you know the drill.

Be safe, God bless.


	36. Chapter 33 - Beginning of the End

**Ch.33: Beginning of the End: Speeches**

The first of trio of chapters of ACES.

December 30th, 2010 1400 200 miles Northwest of Eaglin Straights.

Garret and the rest of Razgriz were being briefed by Pops. They linked up with Sparrow and 32nd which went by Barracuda. They flew an assortment of land planes that have been adjusted for carrier launch and landing so they wouldn't break.

_We've decoded the disc the 'Major' brought back with her. It contained the blueprints for a "Mass Retaliation Weopon" (MRW) codenamed: "V2", a far more powerful than the two tactical nukes the Belkans used in the last war._

Many gasps. Garret remained straight faced. It was game time. He felt something was going to happen today when he woke up from his 'dream'. Hamilton was gearing up for battle. He was too. Good thing he ordered all planes fitted. Today was not a day for games.

_It was never fully developed at the time, but it appears that they've secretly completed its construction in the 15 years since the war._

Garret counted 8 missiles on the diagram on the screen but the image shifted. He glanced over at Kei as she shifted nervously in her seat.

_The V2 is a MIRV missile (Multiple independently targetable reentry vehicle)…it could wipe out half of all the large cities in either Osea or Yuktobania. So where would the deploy it?_

"The SOLG."

Everyone looked at Garret, even on the video feed. He was all business. Let them stare.

_It was also secretly completed and now operational. After all, it was built to function as an orbital platform for such weapons in the first place._

The screen was now showing a 3D see thru image of the SOLG. The tube had to have been at least 200 feet long. Four sets of double solar panels in an 'x' before what seemed to be four rotating towers of about 100 feet in length. The center of where the four arms meet also rotated at a faster pace.

_The muzzle…_

_The SOLG itself is unmanned—we know it's controlled but we didn't know where. The intelligence vessel Andromeda tracked down the origin of "Schenze's" transmissions to the ARKBRID. It's in the former South Belka, a state entrusted to Osean rule and now called North Osea. To be more precise, the transmissions originated from an experimental facility owned by Gründer Industries, the manufacturer of the weapons we use. The President of Gründer has sworn allegiance to Osea, but in truth, he was a secret member of the Grey Men. Under the guise of their "experimental facility" they are actually digging a gigantic tunnel under the mountain range that run along the border dividing North and South Belka. Their ultimate goal is to reunite the two Belkas. _

_And in that…_

The Kestrel lurched and lurched hard. The video feed was lost, things in the room were thrown about. Garret fell out of his seat.

"What the hell was that?" Kei asked as she was helped up.

Garret double checked his squadmates and Pops, no one seemed to be harmed. The alarms started blaring. Garret knew what happened.

"Razgriz to the planes!" Garret ordered. No argument.

They ran to the hanger bays. Somehow, some way they made it there in under 5 minutes.

"Snow, Grimm, F-22 Raptors. Edge, F-23 Black Widow II."

"What about you, Captain?" Grimm asked.

"My Typhoon. Duh."

Getting up to the launch deck was not easy work with ship slowly listing to starboard. Turns out that Andersen also ordered the Razgriz to launch and only leave those on the ship conducting launch operations. Thank God the Kestrel had dual launch pads. Garret, being the captain was the last one to have his plane raised and fitted. The ship lurched once again as the planes of Kei and Grimm was being put into position. Another missile hit. Marcus had just taken off when the Typhoon was strapped in. "Tower, launch me!"

As if on cue, the catapult accelerated Garret and the plane toward the sea as he punched his engines.

The Typhoon seemed to have wanted to get closer to the water before gaining altitude. Garret climbed into the clouds. The crew of the Kestrel abandoned ship and the submarine that attacked them was blown out of the water.

Andersen

The Razgriz flew over the survivors, tipping their wings as they passed over. There was an explosion and a wall of water shot into the air. That damn sub was no more. Then it happened. I was already fixed on her after the sub was sunk. I didn't even hear when someone yelled that she, The Kestrel, was sinking. The great Aircraft carrier that survived the Belkan War, that didn't get a single hit up until half an hour ago, was sinking before my very eyes. I saluted my ship, saw other hands do the same. We held that position until The Kestrel slipped beneath the waves. But then I realized, I have finally won.

"The Kestrel… is gone." Genette said.

"I've lost time and time again… but now, I've finally won."

"Huh?"

"Look! We've launched them off safely. There's my victory. As long as they're in the air I haven't lost. And I'll know they'll succeed.

"Yeah." I head Peter say.

I start humming 'The Journey Home'. I played it during the sea battle the other day.

The Razgriz had to succeed.

Razgriz

"Razgriz, this Sparrow. We're coming up."

"This is Blaze. Sparrow, stay with the ships until they get closer to Osean soil. Then take off unless otherwise told."

"Roger. Spread the word to 'Cuda?"

"Yeah."

"Roger that. Take care up there."

"Copy. Don't take too long."

Little did they know that they were heading into a hornets nest.

Bright Hill, Oured, Osea. 2200 December 30th, 2010

Harling was now back in control in Osea and he and Nikanor had met and solved all their differences on the war. It was time to take the airways.

_Attention, all Osean and Yuktobanian officers and soldiers currently on the battlefield. Let us put down our guns and come out of the trenches. The Osean capital Oured has been freed of the people who took advantage of my absence to usurp control of the country. Once robbed of my freedom and ability to do the right thing I know stand again under the light of the golden sun, and I do so with the honorable Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor by my side. We have resolved our terrible and unfortunate misunderstandings and the war is now over. _

Harling extended his hand to welcome Nikanor. The band on the networks displayed his full name: Seryohza Viktrovich NIkano.

_This is Prime Minister Nikanor, head of Government for the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Attention all officers and soldiers of Osea and Yuktobania currently on the battlefield, please watch as President Harling and I stand shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. President Harling's words are true. The war is over but there is one more battle that still needs to be fought. _

_Harling:_

_We believe that those that have tried to stir hatred between us are now preparing a weapon that could wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in either of our countries. Our comrades are in flight as we speak, determined to stop this plan dead in its tracks. Which country is under threat of mass destruction? That we do not know._

_Nikanor:_

_However, that is no longer important. No matter which country is hit, it will be a severe blow to all of us._

_Harling:_

_So now, I ask you, members of the military, if you see it in your hearts, please utilize the resources available to you help out our brave pilots. Right now, they are flying east to meet the enemy._

_Nikanor:_

_To all those who dare hide behind the power of their hateful weapons, bring yourself before the light of peace and harmony._

In the skies approaching Sudentor from the west, Blaze geared up for the battle.

_This, Hamilton, is the beginning of the end!_

* * *

The Demons are in flight. LETS GO!


	37. Chapter 34 - Beginning of the End -Aces

**Ch. 34: Beginning of the End: Aces**

A/N: Two Steps From Hell – Jump required when battle starts. That is all.

Sudentor, North Osea, 2221, December 30,2010

They refueled about 20 minutes ago and where now closing in on Sudentor, moving northeast, with no idea was about to happen or if they were going to have help. Blaze made a bet that the control system was in the tunnel and they had to blow it up. Grimm took him up. They knew that Barracuda and Sparrow were en route but it would take some time before they came. The flight was silent. No witty banter, no chatter, nothing. Something came up on Blaze's radar.

"Those are Yuke fighters." Grimm reported.

Blaze readied his weapons. No chances.

"Hold fire!" A Yuke voice said. "This is the Yuktobanian 703rd Squadron. We heard the President's speech. We will fight with you."

Four SU-27's circled around the Razgriz and fell into formation on the left and right sides. Someone started whistling _The Journey Home _and another voice started la-la-ing along.

"Welcome 703rd Squadron."

"Glad to be aboard."

The kept going, the outskirts of the city starting to come into view below them.

"Let us sing that song too. We're going with you."

"Report in."

"This is 23 Fighter Group. Are you…"

"The Razgriz? Yes."

"Awesome."

"So are we."

Two Typhoons rolled in on the left and stayed above the formation while two F-16 Block60's filled in the middle behind Blaze. 12 planes now were flying over the city. Not to mention that 8 more planes were rolling in behind them. Whenever they decided to get into the fray.

"This is Osean First Fighter Wing. We just knocked out the Brigade Commander. We'd like to help."

Six helicopters were flying under them heading for the city. By now, the song was getting stronger and stronger with each new addition.

"This is Yuktobanian 172 Fighter-Bomber Squadron. We love that song too. We brought an AWCS with us."

Before anyone could give their thanks, as if on cue, a thick voice spoke out.

"La-la-la-la! Listen to our beautiful voice! This is AWACS Oka Nieba. That would mean 'Sky Eye' in your language."

Blaze looked up to see anE- 767 accompanied by an SU-32 Strike Flanker, a F-15E Strike Eagle and two JAS Gripens. Blaze chuckled at the sight. If he ever had to do a bombing run, he had to remember that combination. Ultimate destruction!

"We got a message from your boss. I'll patch it in."

Pops took his cue.

"The SOLG just docked with the last cargo shipment from the mass driver. It may be fully operational soon. The Andromeda has tracked down its transmission link. It's still coming from Schenze. I'll be briefing you, so pay attention."

The city was getting closer and closer. Bartlett better talk fast.

_We will attack the SOLG control system, located in the giant tunnel under the Waldreich Mountains. The tunnel entrance is located at the foot of the mountains, and the entire area is located by mountains and waterways. First an armored force-_

Blaze fired on the first tank he came across.

"Hey Pops. You talk slow. Does everyone have their assignments?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know. RAZGRIZ BREAK!"

Blaze kept going and destroyed another tank before looping around and repeating the process. It started raining and it was torrential. Enemy fighters seemed to have just come from out of nowhere. Blaze located the tunnel complex and was met with SAM and anti-air gun towers. This place was expecting a war.

"Gründer Industries has detected your approach and they're asking for help from the warmongers still left in both Osea and Yuktobania."

"Let's not disappoint them."

"Said they'd give up the third V1 tactical nuke in exchange. They're hiding the more powerful V2 from them. Now listen, they're gonna be sending fighter jets."

_Hamilton._

Blaze had begun a bombing run alongside one of the friendly JAS fighters. After going separate ways, every plane looked the same. Thank God of IFF. He hunted down an F-22 but had to break off as a missile was fired at him.

"This is sky that will determine our fate." Swordsman muttered.

"We have to win this battle and bring back peace!" Edge strongly added, passion in her voice.

Sudentor was now in full fledge war mode. Enemy Yuke and Osean troops were not only attacking each other but also those in the 'Chorus' as Oka Nieba called the Razgriz and their Osean-Yuke allies.

"Don't worry about the Yuke fighters. Just get the Wardog ghosts!"

Hamilton.

"Whoa, Hamilton's here." Grimm was amazed. Where'd he come from?

"Bring it on Hamilton! We will settle this tonight!"

"I always get my mark."

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

40 planes came out of the north, from Belka, led by a green and white MiG 1.44.

Hamilton.

Where the frig was Sparrow and Barracuda?

Blaze found himself circling way above the city, picking off enemy fighters that were daring to dive onto the allies who were busy with the ground fight in the freak rain storm.

"Just take out that lead plane and all this will be over." A voice with Hamilton chided with confidence.

"They'll learn soon enough. Our ace can't be shot down." Grimm smiled with pride.

Eight planes from the 40 with Hamilton exploded.

"Hey Razgriz! I guess we made the party!"

"Bout time Havoc!"

"Barracuda 1 here. Let's plow the road!"

The battle in the air raged harder than expected. Ground forces stopped to look up in attempt to pick out the fighters and fighter-bombers that were mixed up in the fray but all they could see was exhaust flames and contrails if they were lucky to see that. Blaze led the way, pulling and dodging enemy fire as if he knew exactly where the enemy was going to fire before circling and downing whatever plane that came across his crosshairs. Sparrow and Barracuda squadrons were holding their own. Their fresh bodies and planes made the battle easier until one of each had to bug out from their planes, an F/A-18 Hornet and a SU-33, took considerable damage. Many of the enemy were either bugging out, bailed or died in the fury that was led by Blaze. Nothing could have prepped them for that.

"Where are you Hamilton?" Blaze gritted through his teeth.

"Still looking for me, boy?"

Nothing.

"If you're so desperate to die then fine. I'm on the east side of the city taking on all comers."

Blaze knew what was going to happen: a game of chicken. And he was not about to lose.

On the ground, soldiers on both sides were finally being reached by President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor. Reporters were trying to tell the story to the world about what was going on but kept on getting cut off by explosions, power losses and soldiers telling them to move some place save. Enough innocent blood had been spilt. No more by overly courageous reporters were needed.

Blaze knew it was time and started to head toward the east side of the city from 10,000 feet in a low degree dive to be at 7,000 when he reached the other side. Hamilton did the same but from about 8,000 feet. Both kicked in their afterburners and were now reaching the 1,000 mph mark, ready to crash when Hamilton rolled out the way and started a steep climb to reach the other side the clouds. Blaze glanced back, smirked and completed a u-turn and followed Hamilton, who rolled over and dived back into the storm. Blaze kept tail.

"Damn, looks like we really did open the gates of Hell. How could we have come to this? It's them… they were the ones that dragged us all into this-the Wardog ghosts, the Ghost of Razgriz!"

"Yeah, let's get em!"

Blaze was unfazed. The truth was already out and Hamilton will die tonight.

Banking right out of his dive, Hamilton applied the brakes and switched directions causing Blaze to overshoot. He started a right banked turn and go into a climb to only anger Hamilton.

"You gotta try harder than that to make me mess up."

Hamilton gritted his teeth and followed not realizing that he lost his target.

"Damn it, where did you go?"

That was when the targeting alarms went off. Crap.

The hunter was now the hunted and their aerial battle was getting hot. The other jets were no longer trying to shoot down each other but were now flying in circles over the city and forming a flying battle arena keeping the two combatants inside as much as possible. Even those on the ground stopped fighting or reporting to try to witness the heated madness above them. The best part was, not one shot was fired. It was just a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

No matter what he tried, Hamilton couldn't shake the younger pilot. He banked left, Blaze blanked left, same with going right. Even though Hamilton had a superior jet that had thrust vectoring nozzles and canards, he still couldn't shake the Typhoon. Even the Top Gun move didn't work all that well. Blaze managed to find him before he could go in for the kill shot. But he still had one trick left. Hamilton pulled into a slow climb and killed the throttle.

_Gotcha boy._

Hamilton

Nothing, nothing was working. Every juke, all the jinks simply failed. Why? Even better yet, how? How was this greenhorn, this Ustian/Belkan/Osean monkey able to keep pace? This can't be real. It just can't be. I thought I had the battle in bag. I came in with reinforcements and within minutes, he managed to take down at least a quarter of them, effortlessly. Now he's tailing me in this infernal fur ball. I am a better pilot! I am fighting for my county! My honor! My mark! My mark… my… mark.

The boy. He is my mark. I feel a smirk forming. I have one last trick. The cobra!

_Gotcha boy!_

Blaze

After finding out who the chicken was, I gave chase. I stopped focusing on the madness of the battle going on around me and started out after Hamilton and his MiG. I didn't even pay attention to the radar and the IFF to mark him on my HUD, I was busy watching his exhaust pipes. They were different, like a car's tail lights, they might be unidentifiable to the untrained eye but to mine, it was as if his flames were green and I never lost sight of his plane. He climbed, I climbed. He dived, I went in after him. I knew I had the lower hand in a turning fight, so I kept the throttle low and kept the brakes thru the turn. Flying 101 – basics.

I haven't seen another jet in a while and all chatter seemed to be silenced.  
Hamilton tried everything he could think of. Even though he did outturn a couple times, he was still being chased. I never gave him the opportunity to get behind me. This battle was going to my coldest. I never wanted to wish death on anyone but Hamilton has lived too long for his own good. And here comes his last mistake: Cobra.

Bout time!

General

_Bout time!_

Blaze hung back, pointed his nose up and to the right, and fired a short volley while doing so. 10 rounds struck Hamilton's plane. Six found themselves in the right side engine causing it to spit out smoke, two hit a fuel tank, one barely missed the cockpit area and the last imbedded itself in Hamilton's right hip. Needless to say, his plane was done, he was injured and needed to bug out. Blaze wouldn't allow that. People like Hamilton don't live to see the sunrise. They had to be taken out and quick. That's when the missile warning went off and Blaze broke off pursuit. The fur ball fight was back on and Blaze was hell bent on ending this quickly.

"Wait, was that Blaze?" Edge asked in wonder. Yeah, she saw the fight, but they moved so fluidly, so fast, it was amazing. Borderline freakish, but amazing.

"Amazing! It's just… I can't even begin to describe it. Just unbelievable!" Archer exclaimed.

"He's the one, no doubt. The Ace of Aces!" Swordsman smiled.

Blaze came out of his bloodlust by the words of his friends.

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"Who else, Captain Lawson? You were amazing!"

"Yeah Blaze. I've never seen flying like that. I doubt anyone else could come close, ever." Swordsman replied honestly. You simply had to see it.

"Just wow babe." That made him blush but they still had a fight to finish.

"Thanks guys, but we're not done yet. We still got ground and air forces to clean up. Remember, all weapons free. Break and engage."

For the next five minutes it was child's play. Many of the combined enemy Osean and Yuktobanian ground units surrendered and those that were left fighting were dealt with. In the air, Blaze was racking up kill after kill. If he wasn't hunting, he was assisting and getting paired kills. It was in this time frame that the tunnel was opened and enemies were far and few.

"This is Oka Nieba to Razgriz. We have confirmed the opening of the tunnel. You only have time for one shot to take out a control mainframe. So, another plane is coming in from the opposite direction to take out the control mainframe on the other side. Are you ready?"

"How long should it take?"

"At full burn: two minutes."

Blaze glanced over his wings to find that his squad formed up on him, ready to take this on. Blaze set himself on a straight path with the front of the tunnel from the other side of the city.

"Oka Nieba, we're ready to commence attack run. Sparrow, Barracuda, and fighters in the chorus, I leave the area in your hands."

Blaze got the proper affirmatives.

"Razgriz, let's go."

* * *

And cliffhanger. If you're still reading this, you're missing the next chapter. lol. ;)


	38. Chapter 35 - BOTE - Tunnel Run

**Ch. 34: Beginning of the End: Tunnel Run**

A/N: Did any of the citizens know what they were building? It's not that hard to figure out what a vertical heptagonal shaped doorway in a mountain means. Idk. Also, find a copy of Winter Palace by TSO. The tunnel run should start at 1:40 on the clock. Trust me.

Sudentor, North Osea, 2235, December 30,2010

"Razgriz, let's go!"

Blaze led his squadron from the southern end of the city towards the mountain tunnel. A big tunnel was an understatement. If the doorway meant anything, the tunnels looked as if they could fit three fighter jets flying on top of each other and just was wide.

"Uh… Captain? The door is still closed."

For being a large door it opened surprisingly quickly, drawing itself left. Blaze tilted 90° to the left, hugged the right side of the tunnel, and got past the door with afterburners at full. The rest of the squad following at various degrees as the door kept opening until it was fully drawn back.

"You good Grimm?"

"I am now."

"Good."

The next door went up vertically and was reached in under five seconds as Blaze ducked under it as it was opening up.

"Stray of course and you're done for!" Swordsman remarked.

The tunnel opened up into a large track-switch room or maybe it was a inner station. Blaze was paying too much attention to finding the next open pathway. It was on the right and ahead. The tunnel on ahead of him was closed. Blaze ducked again as the following door opened vertically. The tunnel sloped down for half a mile. Already, they covered about three miles under the mountain.

"Don't try anything risky! Fly straight ahead!"

"I know Marcus!"

The tunnel leveled out for another mile or so opening up into another large rail room. The tunnel ahead was closed and the path on the left was open.

"Enemy plane approaching from the rear. It's HAMILTON! Damn, he is good." Grimm reported!

Blaze growled. Oka Neiba probably tried to reach them but couldn't. Despite being a large tunnel, there was no real room to maneuver. Just had to make sure that Hamilton was a lousy shot.

"You aren't getting away Wardog! You're going to fly straight to your deaths."

The tunnel started to wind: a short left into a right, left, down, another left and then right.

"This is Heartbreak 1. I'm right in front of you guys, Kid!"

There was left coming up and a door that opened vertically. Blaze cut the power to his engines, banked left and ducked under the door as it opened up enough to have ten feet of space on both sides of his wings. It didn't faze him.

"Bartlett! I knew you wouldn't miss out on the action."

"You got that right Kid."

"Bartlett? You're alive?!"

"You know, you've always been too damn serious, Hamilton." Bartlett laughed.

The tunnel opened up into a third large area and once again the tunnel on the left was open. Blaze went in the tunnel and fallowed a slow left until the tunnel dipped and curved to the right.

"I'm going to take the Belkan nuke and terrorize both sides into ending this foolish war. Don't get in my way!"

The tunnel leveled out, turned right then went into a left. There was another door that opened up but it was easier to stay low and leveled under this one than the last. The target was coming up soon. Bartlett yelled at Hamilton about terror not being a friend to anyone.

"I know you can do it Blaze." Edge's voice was smooth and quiet."

"Thanks."

After ducking under the door, and going straight for a mile, passing some crane thing, the tunnel opened up again into large track-switch room. On the far wall, in the middle was the SOLG computer.

"FOX 2!"

Blaze fired two missiles the moment he was in range and switched to fire the XMAA's and his guns just in case. The resulting explosion confirmed a kill on a computer. Blaze banked right and made for the tunnel on the right. As he turned left into it, the tunnels started to shake. This tunnel was at least ten miles long and it was time to really push this plane.

This tunnel was shaped like a wide pentagon and Blaze ducked under the door ahead of him as it opened.

"This is Heartbreak 1! I destroyed the system core on my end."

"This is Archer! Captain Bartlett is approaching at high speed from our 12 o'clock. Is he going to…?!"

"We gotta do it." Edge was ready.

"I'll passing you by at full speed, all right? Break right on the count of three."

Blaze smiled. This was going to be awesome.

It was 5 more seconds before Bartlett showed up on radar.

"Okay. 1….2….3!"

Bartlett was a blur to Blaze and those following him as they were to him.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

Blaze could see the tunnel lead into another track switch room and took the left tunnel. If anything, this was going to be a mirror of the way they came in. Blaze nearly lost control as he entered in the tunnel but was able to catch himself as the tunnel started to climb.

"The shutters are closing!" Edge reported.

"Ok Razgriz, it's now or never. Let's not get caught in here!"

Blaze had a lock on an enemy plane.

"The enemy planes that came in after Bartlett are still in the tunnel." Swordsman said.

"Enemy planes dead ahead. We're being attacked from both sides!" Archer yelled as Blaze entered the tunnel on the left.

The tunnel started to climb and Blaze locked on to two Yellow su-37's and su-47 with his XMAA's targeting system screaming at him.

"My threat warning alarms won't stop ringing!"

As the tunnel leveled off, Blaze fired.

"FOX 3!" Three missiles tore off his plane with murderous intent and three explosions later proved the fruits of the labor. The tunnel opened up into a another track switch room. Blaze stayed in the top half of the tunnel as two construction crossbars passed underneath him and his squad. He aimed his Typhoon for the left tunnel.

"MOVE! THE SHUTTER IS CLOSING!" This shutter started to close from the left side of the tunnel as they entered in. It went into a shutter at the top was starting to close. Grimm was sweating bullets. He had to make it!

"Hey Lawson, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

Crap. Hamilton.

"Actually, yes. He never returns my calls, said that I'm too creepy and that you should give him back his sweater."

A missile hit the roof of the tunnel a ways ahead of Blaze as he leveled off with the tunnel. They could hear Hamilton growl.

"I'm going to kill you!"

The next few moments were harrowing to say the least. Blaze and Edge cleared the door easy. Swordsman got out with some space. Archer had to get low in order to even a remote chance of getting out. His missile warning alarm went off.

"GRRIIIMMM!"  
"I'M OUT!"

Four planes rocketed out of the tunnel as the door closed and two explosions and a fire ball followed them.

"Grimm, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's not ever do that again."

"Where's Hamilton?" Edge asked.

"Dead." Grimm replied. "He was hit by debris from one of the enemy planes and then crashed into the shutter door."

Blaze only nodded in silence. He did as his parents wished. Well, sort of. He didn't exactly kill Hamilton. Oh well.

"Hey Grimm, what plane was he flying?"

"Uh… I was too terrified to look."

Blaze chuckled. "I would be too."

The four pilots shared a good laugh. It was over. The end was over.

"It's Pops. I'm sending you guys a location of where to land. Blaze, we need to talk."

"Roger."

Apparently not and Blaze could hazard guess why: The SOLG.

* * *

Yeesh. Short chapters, I think. but that's how I planned them out. Imagine the uber headache of writing all that in one chapter when you had writers block and no time to write. Anyways, SOLG assualt upcoming. May do that like I did the last three chapters. Actually, I'll be doing a chapter called SOLG stories, inspired by a video I found on youtube of various unknown characters that 'were affected/saw' the solg. It would be good to get various points of view from others not in related to stopping the freak satellite. If you can figure out the video and tell what the english title is, you win!

So what did you think of the last two/three chapters as a whole or individually? Comments? Concerns? Tell me!

Anyways, you know what to do: fave, follow, review, comment. More hopefully soon for this story or any of my other projects. lol.

Be safe, God bless.


	39. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
